Starting Over
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: Tony meets Gibbs and Kelly when he's 14 and comes across the accident and saves Kelly. Moving in with them he finds surprises and makes a new family while still dealing with his old family.
1. Chapter 1

After one last look around his neighborhood knowing he probably wouldn't return until after his 18th birthday when he was finally free of his father's rules Tony didn't expect to see their California home again. Heading back home, Tony froze when there were gunshots and then a car crashed almost in front of him. As the shooters car drove off Tony rushed to see if there was anything, he could do. Finding the driver and passenger in the front seat dead Tony looked into the back to find a woman slumped over and a small girl under her.

"Hey are you okay?" The woman didn't move but the little girl looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Is my mommy okay?" Tony gently shakes the woman's arm and she doesn't move.

"I don't know but let's get you out of the car. I'm sure someone's called the police I can hear sirens." When she was out of the car crying quietly there was a screech of tires and more gunshots. Tony's instincts kick in trying to cover Kelly as they aimed the guns at them and the bullet struck him in the arm. The little girl cried harder but couldn't move as Tony lay on top of her. "Shh … you're okay just stay down." They stay like this until another car screeches to a halt nearby and someone started yelling.

"Where's the little girl? Where's Kelly?" Tony and Kelly slowly sit up as the agents look in the car and in the gathering crowd. "Kelly Gibbs, she's 8, this tall and she was in the car with them." One of the female agent spots Kelly and Tony.

"Agent Franks," The woman points to Tony and Kelly on the sidewalk and Mike rushes over to them.

"Kelly, are you okay honey?" Kelly nods slowly though she appeared to be in shock and Mike notices Tony sitting close to her with his good hand covering his bleeding arm. "I'm Agent Mike Franks with NIS. What's your name kid?"

"Anthony DiNozzo Junior, sir." Franks groans but waves over a paramedic.

"Okay Anthony and Kelly, this paramedic's going to check the two of you out while I interview some witnesses. Sit tight and I'll come back to you." When Mike returns Tony's arm had a bandage and he was hugging Kelly who was still crying and shaking.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

"Well Kelly and her mother were in protection and it looks like they found them. How did you end up here and shot?"

"I heard the gunshots and then the crash. When I went to see if I could help, Kelly got out of the car and they started to shoot again." The paramedic looks at Mike.

"It's just a graze so it didn't hit anything major but he might still need some stitches. I suggest they both go to the hospital to be checked out if the girl was in the car when it crashed." Tony was worried about something but Kelly was clearly frightened.

"Okay, we'll do that. First … where did Fluffy go?" Kelly points to the car and he yells to the other agents. "Did anyone find a stuffed rabbit?"

"Is this yours honey?" Kelly nods and the agent gives it to her. "He was looking for you." Kelly clutches it tight.

"Thank you," Mike smiles at Kelly and turns to the agent.

"I need the permission forms for a minor child and for someone to get in contact with his parents. They'll need to meet us at Mercy Care General about signing the paperwork. Tell Walton we have a new witness to today's events he'll need to be taken into protective custody." Tony didn't like the sound of that.

"Wait a minute, I haven't done anything. Why are you arresting me?" Mike sighs trying to remember Tony was just a kid.

"You're not being arrested just taken into protective custody so we can keep an eye on you for your safety. We're already working on bringing Kelly's dad home but we need to keep you safe since you're in the middle of this." Tony doesn't say anything knowing his dad will blow his top hearing what happened. "Don't worry we just need your information to contact your parents." Before he could get the contact information, they hear Anthony Senior fighting with another agent.

"What do you mean I can't get through? That's my son right there. I have to go to him and see what happened. Junior, what are you doing there? Get away from there right now." Mike sighs looking between Senior and Tony.

"That your old man?" Tony nods clearly embarrassed.

"Yes sir," Mike pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him." Mike goes over and Tony couldn't hear what Mike said but he could tell Anthony was upset and something about a lawyer. Mike returns shaking his head. "Your father isn't pleased that you stopped to help. He will meet us at the hospital with his lawyer but I've made it clear you have to come with us."

"I don't think ..." Mike crouches down in front of him to look Tony in the eyes.

"Anthony ..." Tony flinches and Mike tries again. "Tony? Tony, look you might not have seen anything but the men who shot at you saw you. They were trying to finish the job they started and might come back after you. It's our job to keep you safe especially after three people already died when they came after them." Tony sighs as a paramedic came over with the female agent.

"Agent Franks, are the children coming with us?" Mike nods before helping them up off the ground.

"Yeah and so is Agent Gomez. Yvonne, go with the kids to the hospital and make sure no one other than the doctor's or nurses see them. Check ID's and typical protocol." Yvonne Gomez nods and climbs into the back of the ambulance with them.

"Are you guys okay? Do you need anything?" Tony shakes his head as the paramedic checks his arm. "Don't worry; we'll take good care of you Anthony. Or do you prefer Tony?"

"Yeah, they don't call me Anthony unless I'm in trouble or at my boarding schools."

"Well I'm Agent Gomez and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be staying with you guys, I'm just not sure of where yet. We have to move locations." Kelly sniffs clutching fluffy.

"Do you know where my daddy is? Mommy promised he'd come home soon."

"Sorry honey I don't know but I'll try to find out for you." Tony hoped Kelly's dad would come home because it was bad enough to lose your mom without losing both parents though Anthony wasn't much of a parent to Tony. "Don't worry about your dad Tony, there's nothing much he can do about this unless he wants to put your life in danger."

"Yeah well if he's involving his lawyer who knows. He cares about what it'll do to him first." Tony just stares out the window and Gomez doesn't bring it up again. At the hospital, Tony took some antibiotics and they wrapped up his arm that didn't need stitches while Mike and Anthony sorted out the details and then Anthony asked to see Tony.

"Junior, I don't know what kind of mess you got yourself into but these people say you have to go with them. They told me you didn't see anything."

"No, I just ran to see if I could help after I heard the crash." Anthony sighs looking him up and down.

"Agent Franks says they'll take you by the house to pack a bag or two. Don't take anything that doesn't belong to you." Tony nods unsure what the agents must think of him. "Take care Junior and in my den there's your photo album on the bottom shelf."

"Thanks," On the way to Tony's house it was just him and Mike.

"Your old man isn't happy you're coming with us but we couldn't just leave you unprotected. When we offered to let him come along he declined saying we'd be better off with you." Tony sighs but doesn't say anything since it wasn't a huge surprise to him. "He said you were a good kid just different since your mom died."

"She died when I was 8 and he never was the same either. I guess we both changed over time but I think he's just glad to get rid of me."

"That's fine and we're looking for the … for the person who is behind this so it probably won't be long. You might even be home before the summers over." Tony didn't say anything and after packing up his clothes and some personal things he didn't want to leave behind they head out to the store. "We need to pick up some stuff to keep you and Kelly busy. Some books, maybe a coloring book or two for her. She already has her stuffed bunny."

"Yeah, she was holding onto it like … I used to with my bear." Mike doesn't know what to say to that.

"Well hopefully we'll be able to get her father home soon. With her mom gone, it's only right that we don't put her father at risk." Tony takes a deep breath.

"My father … he seems pissed about this."

"He is because he doesn't want you involved in anything but he said he can't really guarantee you'll be safe with him or some boarding school. He wants to help but he agrees you'll be safer with us. I hope you don't mind but we're putting both you and Kelly up together. It'll be a motel in case the safe houses are being watched."

"I don't mind, she seems like a nice kid."

"She is just scared since this started and now … I don't think it's hit her yet. There will be at least three agents during the day and two at night. Agent Gomez will stay with Kelly in one room and probably Agent Inez with you in yours. They'll do the ordering of food, shopping for anything you guys might need and if you need anything all you have to do is ask."

"Okay," At the hotel Kelly was lying down with fluffy not even looking up when there was a knock on the door but jumps up when Mike and Tony walk. "Hey Kel,"

"Tony, you came back."

"Of course I did. I have to stay in hiding just like you." Kelly thinks about this and Mike hands him the bag. "We got you some stuff to keep busy." Kelly looks in the bag that had two coloring books, a few books she was reading, a sticker book and some kind of arts and crafts thing for girls her age.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey. Now let's see about getting you something for dinner. How does pizza sound?"

"Okay," Mike looks at Tony who nods.

"Okay so Kelly you like cheese and what about you Tony?"

"Can I get half with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese?"

"Sure, if that's what you want or we can get you a small one like that." Later after they ate, Kelly falls asleep watching cartoons. Tony was wide-awake because his arm was starting to hurt so they gave him some aspirin. "Why don't you try to go to sleep? At least lie down and watch TV. I have to make a phone call but you can lie in the other bed for now and watch TV while we use the other room. Just don't answer the door or phone for anyone." Tony agrees and Inez and Gomez follow Mike into the other room.

"What's going to happen to the boy … Tony? When Gunny Gibbs comes and takes Kelly …?"

"He's just going to have to be placed somewhere. Maybe moved to another location until things settle down. The DC office has some good field agents and they won't think to look for him there."

"Washington DC? Do you think that's safe? We're based out of here."

"Yeah and we already lost two men because they were being followed. Keeping them here isn't safe either and keeping them locked up until we catch the killers isn't good for kids either. Tony was just trying to help and got dragged into this mess." They figure out what they were going to do for a few days with the kids while waiting for Kelly's dad to return and then what he wanted to do with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _This is a repost of my story on Ao3 but with more details I hope. Will be the exact same storyline just more details added._

* * *

After 3 months spent in 7 different foster homes Tony was starting to regret stopping to help Kelly and her mom. Not that he didn't want to help but each foster home was worse than the last and treated him like a criminal. His latest foster home with Amanda Dillion wanted kids for slave labor not actually just to keep them for safety. From the day he arrived she stole what personal items he had left saying the state wasn't paying her anything and when he wasn't in school he had an endless amount of chores that never ended. One day when he was outside mowing the law Mike Franks pulls up.

"Hey Tony, already helping out I see. How's it going?" Tony just stares at him but kept pushing the lawn mower. "Can you stop a minute so we can talk?"

"If she catches me goofing off then I won't get lunch. I've been working since before she had breakfast." Mike frowns and see Ms. Dillion in the window watching them so he pulls out his badge flashing it to her.

"What do you mean you've been working since before she had her breakfast? I thought you just offered to help out."

"Yeah you could call it offering. It was do chores or sleep outside on the ground. What do you want Agent Franks, she's already going to keep me from eating again. This whole foster care thing was to keep me safe and you guys told them I committed some kind of crime."

"We never told them any sort of thing. You were put in the system but not labeled as a criminal. Who told you that?"

"Every foster parent the day I arrived. They told me they don't trust me, they don't let me do anything and this one takes the cake. She actually stole the little bit of stuff that wasn't taken from the other homes. Mama's jewelry, most of my clothes leaving me with cheap thrift store finds of hers. She sold it all because the state won't give her any money and wanted me to pay her to stay here."

"NIS pays for the foster homes not the state and I came because we're moving you again. I'm being transferred to another location and you're coming with me. Let's go talk to Ms. Dillon."

"I don't know what the boy told you Agent Franks but I ain't stolen anything. He asked to help out because I do get money for him but I can't afford to send him to no fancy classes he wanted to go to like karate, boxing or none of them."

"That's why NIS gives foster homes the funds for them. All you had to do was call up the number you were given and tell them where the classes are held and we would've arranged it."

"I wasn't told that but he still offered to keep busy."

"So … what was for breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

"Yes the first meal most people eat in the morning. Just checking that you have enough to feed him given the state of the house and him working so hard."

"Well it was a smoothie and serving of oatmeal."

"What was in it?"

"Bananas, peaches, blueberries, milk and an egg." Mike looks at Tony who knew what he was doing. "He didn't ask what was in it."

"I know … since he's allergic to blueberries I'm just checking that he's not going to die on me. He absolutely cannot have blueberries in any form."

"Oh you wanted to know what he had for breakfast." Mike holds up a hand and Tony can tell he's getting angry.

"Tony, pack up your things. Like I said I came to get you because we're moving you. Heading to DC this time." Tony went and got his backpack and suitcase from next to the couch. "Did they tell you I was coming? You didn't seem to be expecting me."

"No, she throws out anything not put away as soon as I use it." Mike sighs handing Ms. Dillon the papers to sign.

"Don't listen to him he's always hoarding stuff and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't steal something from me. He's a thief you know, no good and a troublemaker."

"Okay, let's see it Tony." Tony was confused.

"Open your bags, let's check that you didn't take anything of hers." Tony turned red but did as Mike said and he went through the clothes taking them out of the bag. "She was right. She bought these clothes so technically you are taking them from her."

"He came with those. I would never buy him clothes like that."

"I know what he had I was with him when he packed up his stuff. His father would never buy him clothes like this. That's okay though you can keep them for the next kid you try to take stuff from." Tony leaves the bags behind only grabbing the few things that were his. "Get your bags Tony we have to go shopping now before we leave." In the car Tony didn't know where to start.

"Why did you do that? Now it's going to get around that I'm a thief and I don't have anything for the next home. These don't even fit and ..."

"Relax the next home is not typical and she's not going to get any more foster kids through NIS at least. You shouldn't be stuck with those clothes, they were awful. We don't have much time before we have to get to the airport but we can shop real quick." They go to a department store where Tony picked out jeans, tee shirts, shorts, underwear, socks and pajamas.

"Thanks Agent Franks, I just hate the system."

"I know and it's fine. Let's head to the airport and get something to eat there." When they were checked in they stop for pizza. "Do you have any questions about the new foster family? I know moving you across the US isn't ideal but they are good people."

"How do you know? I was told that about each of the houses so far and each was worse than the last."

"Because Gunny Gibbs and Kelly aren't your typical foster family. He took classes, went through home inspections, interviews, tests and a lot more to be a foster parent."

"But … why? He barely knows me."

"Because you made an impression on him and were hurt protecting his daughter. Likely if you hadn't been there she would've been killed so there were no witnesses left behind. He wanted you to go with them but he had to be licensed in the state you would live in."

"So he … they really want me?"

"They do and when we land I have to check in at the NIS office there but then I'll take you to see them." When they arrive in DC two agents met them at the airport.

"Agent Franks, I'm Agent Bellany and this is Agent Stash welcome."

"Nice to meet you. This is Tony DiNozzo, he's coming with us."

"Dir. Morris said to take him to the foster home and then bring you back with us. He said the foster family is aware he's coming but you're needed back at NIS."

"Okay, whatever works." Tony didn't like the sound of this but figured he had to see them sooner or later. When they arrived at a small 3 story house Kelly was playing in the yard and Gibbs was on the porch. Her face lit up when she saw Tony.

"Tony!" She runs to him jumping in his arms.

"Hey Kel, I missed you."

"I missed you too. Daddy said you're going to live with us now."

"Yeah that's what Agent Franks told me." Mike got his bags from the trunk as Gibbs joins them. "Hello sir,"

"None of this Sir business just call me Gibbs."

"Yes Sir … uh Gibbs." Kelly giggles and tugs on his hand.

"Go on she can't wait to show you around, I'll take your bags in." Mike sighs as they disappear inside. "Is he okay?"

"The last foster home stole his things and replaced it with very few clothes that were outdated, the wrong sizes and not worth much. I replaced what I could for a few days at least to keep him going but I think it'll take a while to get him to loosen up."

"Okay well Kelly has a ton of plans for the two of them. I'm sure it won't take much time for him to relax."

"I hope so." Inside Kelly was showing Tony what was going to be his room. It had a bed, desk, TV and shelves.

"Hi daddy I was just telling Tony we had to go shopping to decorate the room. It looks empty." Gibbs nods,

"Yeah we were going to go this weekend if you don't mind waiting."

"That's okay, it's a nice room."

"Well it's got it's own bathroom, the windows can be opened but I would prefer you don't use them to sneak out of the house." Tony looks out the window.

"I've never thought about doing that." Gibbs was surprised but not totally.

"Well then I'm glad about that. I do have some house rules and things to talk to you about. Get settled in, then we'll talk before going shopping. Agent Franks told me you came with stuff to last a few days and I'm going to buy I hope enough for a bit longer than that."

"I'll be okay. I don't need much." Gibbs wonders about this as he didn't really have experience with teenage boys.

"Okay well unpack and think about what you might want from the grocery store. I grocery shop Friday afternoons for the following week. You'll get a spot to keep your own snacks, drinks or whatever."

"I get my own?"

"Well … yeah, we don't hoard things but you might have a favorite candy, chips or something you want. Kelly likes keeping puddings and fruit snacks in her spot."

"Okay," Later after making the grocery list including stuff Tony wanted and things he said he could cook for dinner they got to talking.

"Now Kelly goes to day camp from 8 to 2 and I leave at 5 so she goes to the neighbors house. You're too old for the day camp so you can hang out here. There's a library, movie theater with summer movie specials, a park with a pool and a couple of shops within walking distance. Do you read?"

"Yeah, I like reading adventure books."

"Well we'll stop and get you a library card. I don't get home until around 4 so if you're not going to be home by then just leave me a note so I don't worry." Tony nods,

"Okay, Kelly goes to the neighbors house after day camp too?"

"Yeah, I can't afford a sitter. They want ridiculous prices for a couple of hours. Kelly likes day camp though and it gives her something to do." Kelly makes a face behind Gibbs and Tony laughs.

"She can stay here if you don't mind. I don't think I'm going to do anything we'd cause trouble with. Just hanging out here, going to the library for books or whatever."

"I don't know … are you sure? Kelly can be a handful though she wants to spend time with her friends during the day. Their sitters and parents will do an exchange where they keep her for a couple of hours if I do the same but during the weekends that's when I get all the errands done."

"I don't mind if she stays."

"Can I daddy? I promise to behave for him."

"Okay we'll give it a shot." Gibbs had seen how protective and good Tony was with Kelly and there was something about him. Gibbs wasn't sure what it was but he hoped leaving them there wouldn't be a problem because even paying Tony to watch Kelly it was way cheaper then the neighbor and day camp but the neighbor couldn't keep her all day and Kelly hated it there.


	3. Chapter 3

The first week of Tony living with Kelly and Gibbs went smoother than any of them hoped for. Jackson was coming that weekend and when Tony and Kelly went by the park where different activities were being held they were reminded Father's day was that weekend. Tony didn't think much about it because he was rarely with his father on that day and his birthday was the day before that year but Kelly was full of plans.

"We can make dinner for Daddy and Grandpa but then we have to get them something. What can we get them?"

"Well he's not my dad but I'll help you get him something or maybe you can make him something. I bet he'd like that too." Kelly thinks about this.

"Yeah he would. Can I make something for Grandpa too?" Tony smiles,

"Sure," Gibbs already told them he had to work Saturday for half of a day and Jackson was due sometime that morning so they worked on a project in Tony's room. He still thought of it as a guest room but they called it his room. They left the door open in case Jackson got there but worked on the gift away from where they could see from the door.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Jackson wasn't quiet when he entered the house and could hear Kelly laughing upstairs but was interested in why they were in Tony's room.

"Grandpa!" Tony quickly covers Kelly's project while Jackson eyes him. "We didn't hear you get here."

"I was wondering what you guys were up to in here."

"We can't tell you." Jackson's shocked by this and looks at Tony who knew what he was thinking.

"It's for Gibbs' father's day gift. I'm helping Kelly make it." Jackson frowns,

"I planned to take her shopping to get him a gift." Tony sighs and Kelly shakes her head.

"I already did this though."

"It can wait for another time Kel." Kelly pouts and Jackson smiles.

"Or we can do both. Is your daddy still at work?" Kelly nods and Jackson hugs her. "Why don't the three of us head to the mall? We can look for Jethro's gift there." Kelly looks at Tony who nods and she runs off.

"If it's okay I'm just going to stay here and watch a movie."

"Yeah I just thought you might want to come along for the ride or if you needed anything."

"Do they have a book shop?"

"Yeah, it's a good size one." At the mall while Tony was in the store Kelly looks at the store directory. "What are you looking for Kel?"

"I don't know something for Tony." Jackson frowns and Kelly sighs. "It's his birthday today, me and daddy already went shopping for his gift but I wanted to try and get him something too." Jackson thinks about this as Tony rejoins them.

"Did you find what you wanted?"

"Yeah I found a few books I could get." Jackson smiles,

"Well we're done here unless you guys want to go to the toy store on the way home." Kelly grins,

"Yeah, it's fun Tony. They let us play with the toys before buying them so we can see if we like them. Grandpa bought me 3 toys there for my birthday." Jackson smiles and wonders what Gibbs plans to do for his birthday.

"Cool what did you get?" Tony and Kelly talk about toys and things they both liked playing with on the way to the store. Tony was more shy about his likes but from what Jackson understood he liked robots, putting models together or even simple as building blocks.

"Can I show Tony the remote control cars?" Jackson nods and they take off to the back while Jackson looks around.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yeah do you have anything like for a 15 year old boy? He likes robots and models. I'm not real familiar with that type of stuff or what you might have."

"As a matter of fact we have robotic animal kits. Not many older kids get them but the little ones can't put them together. It's nothing fancy but if he's new to building it's a good start."

"Yeah, that's good." Jackson was looking at the different models when Kelly and Tony return carrying a box. "What did you guys get?"

"Kelly says she wants to buy me this." Jackson looks at the box that held 3 model car kits. "I told her she had to ask you first." Kelly looks at Jackson with a grin. He gave her money to 'treat' Tony to a birthday present.

"Do you like it?" Tony nods,

"She said I had to pick out the one I liked but I don't ..."

"It's fine as long as it's the one you want." Tony was shocked but then they started looking at the models.

"Wow, these are cool. Can you really build them?"

"According to the box you can. Saleswoman says not many older kids like them though and it's too hard for little kids."

"These are cool and different."

"Which one do you want?" Tony stares at Jackson in shock. "We came because I know it's your birthday and that's why Kelly wants to get you the model cars. I just have no idea of what you might like or want."

"Uh…,"

"Is there something else you might like instead?" Tony nods,

"They have these building blocks … they're for little kids but I always liked playing with them."

"It's your birthday Tony and if that's what you'd rather have it's fine." Jackson wasn't sure about Tony but knew he had a rough childhood and figured he didn't want a lot of attention." Tony picked out a Lego set to build a roman castle and was eager to build it when they got back to the house.

"Wow when you said you guys went shopping I didn't know you planned to buy out the stores." Kelly giggles hugging Gibbs.

"We had to buy a surprise, Tony bought some books and then we bought him birthday presents."

"Happy birthday Tony, I didn't forget you didn't wake up early this morning."

"Yeah I was too comfortable in bed this morning."

"It's fine I was just going to tell you to be ready to go somewhere when I got home. Since dad's here just the two of us will go." Tony was worried about this.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise but we won't be gone long." Tony didn't like the sound of this but goes with Gibbs. "Now I've been wracking my brain as to what to get you because you haven't mentioned your birthday."

"I don't celebrate it. Kelly wanted to get me something and Jackson said he'd buy me what I wanted but no one's did that since Mom was still alive but ..."

"I see but I asked some of my co-workers who have kids your age. They said that most boys like bikes or skateboarding so ..." Tony's jaw drops and he thought Gibbs was kidding. "If you don't like that we can do something else but I thought you might want to pick it out."

"No I do but … why? Foster homes don't get paid very much I thought so ..."

"Well no they don't but you're here for the long haul and you might as well enjoy it while you're here. There's a bike shop that has skateboards too that they customize or ..."

"I think I'd like a bike if that's okay. I never got into skateboarding but ..." Tony wondered if this was a test and the costs of both but Gibbs smiles pulling up to a shop.

"That's fine and it's your birthday gift." Tony hoped it wasn't a trick as they help him pick out a bike and Gibbs pays for it.

"Thank you Gibbs, I love it."

"That's good. Kelly has a bike and loves to ride it. I don't really have time to ride with her on the weekends with everything else but this way you both can go riding during the week."

"Yeah I usually just watch her in the mornings ride up and down the street before it gets too hot. She wants to take it to Stillwater where I guess she goes all over."

"Yeah everyone knows her since she was born. Most of them have known me since I was born too." Tony chuckles and Gibbs smiles. "Everything go okay with you and dad?"

"Kelly was making something for you in my room so no one would see it and I think he's suspicious about it. I don't know but other than that he's nice. We went to the mall and they decided I needed toys for my birthday."

"Did you get to pick them out or …?"

"Yeah Kelly insisted I pick them so I like them it's just a little weird. Foster homes usually don't care about birthday's unless social workers are coming to visit that day."

"You've been in foster care before?" Tony sighs,

"Yeah the summer after my mom died. My father didn't know how to care for me. A month after she died I was off to boarding school because he didn't know what to do with me. She home schooled me, we did a lot together and he wanted none of that."

"What about now?"

"He still sends me off to boarding school or camp. That's the only thing that kept him from going to jail for abuse agreeing to send me to camp or boarding school."

"I never thought about something like that. I'm at a loss sometimes with Kelly but I could never send her away or hurt her." Tony shrugs,

"That's just the way my father was."

"Well I hope you have a better time with us. I don't put a show on for anyone and we do want you here."

"Thanks and I like it here." When they get back to the house Tony and Kelly take off to ride bikes and Jackson and Gibbs sit on the porch.

"That Tony's not a bad kid. Not what I was expecting but not a bad kid."

"Yeah I think he's had it rough since his mom died but he's a good kid all around. What are you going to do with him for July?"

"Keep him here, there's plenty for him to do. I'm not going to get rid of him."

"Kelly wants him to come with us to Stillwater. She thinks he'll have fun there." Gibbs thinks about it. "Do you think those people will approve of it."

"I don't know but it's easy enough to check. If you want him to go though you should ask him. He was telling me his father and the courts agreed he should go to summer camps during summers because his father is abusive. He didn't like being sent away so ..."

"Don't make it feel he has to go. I can understand that and I won't. Kelly said she's been telling him about Stillwater so maybe he'll like to come even if it's for a week. If he doesn't like it he can come back or stay." Gibbs smiles,

"He might like that idea." When they went for pizza Jackson invited Tony to Stillwater. Gibbs told him he would ask NIS but if he wanted to go he didn't have to stay all of July like Kelly was but it was up to him. Tony agreed to go and give it a shot because Kelly did make it sound fun but he was surprised Jackson wanted him there. They were sure Tony would have more fun then he was expecting so Gibbs promised to call NIS Monday morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony's first week in Stillwater was a disaster in Tony's eyes though Jackson couldn't disagree that it hadn't gone horrible. He was an outsider being a foster kid and he had trouble making friends with kids his age while the adults seemed to shun him. He spent the mornings with Kelly playing around town or usually swimming and the afternoons in the store working for Jackson who got to know him better. One morning Tony spent with Jackson in town shopping and planned to take Kelly swimming in the afternoon.

"Can we go with Lola and her mom?"

"Uh … sure, let me drop these off with Mr. Broadway and change." Miles Broadway lived next door to Jackson and seemed to have a grudge against Tony for some reason. Taking the groceries over Miles just stared at him. "Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Broadway?"

"Yeah go back to Jethro and tell him he's not fooling anyone. You can just get off my property and tell him we don't want you here." Tony was confused.

"What … I don't understand what I did."

"You don't have to your not the one who is committing fraud but we won't stand for it. Just get out of here, no one wants you." Tony was in shock but went to Jackson's house and laid down feeling sick to his stomach.

"Hey Tony, are you here?"

"Yeah I'm upstairs Jackson." Jackson had to go back into town and when Tony didn't return he got worried.

"Are you okay? I thought you were going to go swimming at the creek."

"I don't feel good and I couldn't remember the number to the store. Is it okay if I just stay here? I won't do anything."

"Did something happen?" Tony sighs but shakes his head and Jackson knew something was wrong. "What did Miles tell you?"

"Just to leave that I'm not wanted here. He said Gibbs isn't fooling anyone and I should just go." Tony saw Jackson turn red and get angry. "I just want to go back to DC. You and Gibbs said I didn't have to stay if I didn't want to and ..."

"I'll call Jethro tonight about sending you home tomorrow. First I'm going to go speak with Miles and then I have to go to town. Do you want to go with me?" Tony shrugs and Jackson went next door. Tony turned on the radio but couldn't help but hear them yelling.

"What do you think gives you the right to tell anyone that they don't belong here? Why would you tell someone you don't know that."

"I know who and what he is. He's just going to corrupt others by being here. You can tell people he's a foster kid all you want but you know that's Jacob." Tony went to the window wondering about this.

"What makes you say that? How … you have no proof as to who he is and that still doesn't give you the right to tell him to go away."

"He looks like that hoodlum father of his when he seduced Stephanie and now he's here pretending to be a guest. We're not stupid Jackson, we know he's nothing but trouble like his father Jethro." This shocks Tony who goes to sit on the bed before going to his suitcase.

"I don't know where you are coming off by accusing anyone of anything but Tony is a foster child of Jethro through a federal agency. It doesn't matter what you think but he's a good boy and ..."

"Then why was he just looking out the window to see what you came over to tell me? Good kids don't listen in on adult conversations and he disappeared as soon as I said I knew who he was." Jackson takes a deep breath.

"Just … if that's true then it's because he's in shock. I don't even think Jethro realizes that's Jacob."

"So you admit it is?"

"Yes, I knew because I met the adoptive parents but he really came as Jethro's foster son. Now I have to go check on him because you couldn't let things go just because of your hatred of Jethro."

"How was I supposed to know you never told them the truth?"

"How come you couldn't keep your trap shut about the whole thing. You had no interest in him when Jacob was born so why now?"

"I don't want him here. He brought a curse to my family and he'll do the same thing even now."

"Funny enough there's only you and Debra and I doubt she could care either way." Jackson storms back to the house to find Tony looking at a small folder. "Are you okay Tony?"

"Is what he said true?" Jackson sighs waiting in the doorway. "You can come in unless you think I'm going to do something."

"No, I don't think you're going to do something and yes. Jethro and his daughter Stephanie had a child together and yes you are the child."

"Does Gibbs know? I mean he wanted me to live with them, he buys me stuff when he doesn't have to … I mean stuff normal foster homes don't do. I wondered but ..."

"I don't think he does but Jethro does those things because that's the type of person he is. I also think he is trying to make up for not being able to take care of you when you were born." Tony thinks about this and shows Jackson a picture of him with Tony when he was born.

"I forgot about this picture. Where did you get it?"

"My mom had them, I take the packet everywhere but I haven't looked at it in years. I always knew I was adopted but not much about the family. Wouldn't Gibbs know if I share the same birthday?"

"No, not really. June 13 is the day Anthony and Elizabeth DiNozzo officially adopted you. Your legal birthday is April 3rd." Tony thinks about this. "I will call Jethro tonight and we'll go to DC tomorrow. He's going to want to know why I didn't say anything before."

"Why didn't you?" Jackson sighs as they hear Miles yelling at someone else outside. "I mean … it doesn't matter. No one wants me anyway but why bring me here?"

"Jethro didn't seem to know and I didn't know if you even knew you were adopted. I didn't want to make things complicated if you didn't or that Jethro only took you in because of who you were. It's not true but I didn't know how you felt." They hear the front door slam.

"Dad, Tony are you guys here?"

"We're up here Jethro." Tony sighs putting the pictures away and then under his pillow. "We weren't expecting you until this weekend. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, some stuff came up and I came a few days early. Should I ask why uh … Miles is yelling about my offspring?" Tony bit his lip knowing Gibbs was thinking about Kelly. "Where's Kelly?"

"She's at the creek and she's fine."

"Okay … you two look like something's going on. Care to share what happened?" Tony shrugs,

"Mr. Broadway just doesn't like that I'm here. No one in town does because I'm just a foster kid. Jackson and I were just talking about me going back to DC tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm going to be here through the weekend but you can go back with me." Jackson sighs,

"Why don't you head down to the creek Tony? I told Kelly I'd send you down after we talked." Tony got ready and heads out before Jackson looks at Gibbs.

"What happened? If Miles knows he's my foster kid ..."

"He's not exactly a foster kid Jethro."

"I know he's more to us but … what does that have to do with Miles."

"Tony is adopted … he was born Jacob Michael Gibbs born April 3rd." Gibbs was shocked and just stares at Jackson. "Miles recognized him and basically told him he wasn't wanted here by anyone. When I went to confront him he yelled out he was the child you gave you up."

"No wonder Tony doesn't want to stay here but … I had no idea. I never wanted to know but … I have been thinking about him but … I didn't know it was Tony."

"I told him that because he wondered if that's why you were so nice to him. I never mentioned it because I didn't know if he knew he was adopted or not. I didn't want to be the one to drop that ball and I assumed you didn't know."

"No, I was just being nice to him because he's a good kid. That's why Tony doesn't want to stay here?"

"He wanted to go home after Miles said no one wanted him. He's not making friends, the adults treat him like he's a troublemaker and … I don't blame him actually. I knew it was a matter of time before he wanted to go home but what Miles said just pushed it."

"He only thinks of himself and Tony did nothing to him. If I had known I wouldn't have just sent him like that."

"If I thought for a second Miles would pull something like that I would've never suggested it." Gibbs sits back with a groan. "What happened to bring you so early? Did something happen?"

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior has petitioned the courts to give up his rights to Tony. He disowned Tony years ago when he was 12 and since he's been in foster care for a while now the courts have decided he can sign his rights away."

"What's going to happen to him? You can't just send him away Jethro? I'll go petition the courts to get custody of him if that's the case."

"I'm not dad, I petitioned the courts to retain custody of him but they would like to speak to him to see if that's what he wants too. He's old enough to have a say so in the decision. If that turns out then I want to legally adopt him."

"He's your son though."

"I know but that's how I'd have to make him legally a Gibbs again. Apparently Senior is also in legal trouble so this is the easiest thing for Tony but I don't know what he's going to say."

"I think he'd like to stay with you but I'd be surprised if he wants to come back here."

"Well would you mind visiting us more often." Jackson chuckles,

"No but I will fully support you adopting him and making him officially ours again." Later when Tony and Kelly came back Gibbs and Jackson only mentioned the adoption and Seniors doings. They were going to wait until Kelly was older to tell her about Tony being her brother but she was excited about Tony becoming their family.

"Do you want to be my brother? Then you don't have to go anywhere anymore." Tony smiles,

"I would like that a lot." Gibbs nods,

"So would we. Grandpa says he'll come out to visit us more often if you don't ..." Tony shrugs,

"Some of the people who heard him found me and said to ignore him. They said he's always yelling at the new people strange stuff. They said they liked having me around and that's all that matters who likes me not who doesn't."

"That's good and he doesn't get to pick and choose who comes around." They talk about going back to DC on the 5th so they could go to court first thing Monday morning. They avoided talking about who Tony really was but it was in the back of their minds and Tony wasn't ready to confront Gibbs about it. He trusted Jackson when he said Gibbs hadn't taken him in knowing who he was.


	5. Chapter 5

When they made it back to DC Jackson went with them to go to court to try and sort things out. Gibbs' lawyer advised if any family they had was there to show support or even write a letter stating this it would help. Tony was worried it was some kind of trick on his father's part but didn't voice this. The night before they went out to eat but Tony could only pick at his food.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah, just not very hungry. I shouldn't have ordered anything." Jackson smiles,

"Take it home and heat it up later. Spaghetti's always better heated up." Kelly nods,

"Especially Tony's, he makes good food."

"Well I have to try it sometime." When it came to ordering dessert Jackson and Kelly ordered but Tony didn't budge. "What do you want Tony? They have some good fried ice cream or sundae's."

"Uh … I didn't think I could have dessert because I didn't have dinner." Gibbs chuckles,

"Grandpa gets to overrule things. He does it with Kelly all the time as long as it's not a rule."

"Uh … I guess a chocolate sundae then." Later when Kelly was in bed Tony couldn't settle down.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah, just worried about tomorrow. What if my father's trying to play a trick or something? I mean what if he knows I'm happy here and he … he hates when I get used to a family or home and he's done everything to get me away from them."

"Well he signed away his rights before I went to Stillwater. He's been wanting to do it for a number of years and had to wait until you were in a stable environment to do it legally. That gave me the right to keep you but if I keep you as a foster child and something happens you'll go back into the system. If I gain custody of you though then it wouldn't be so easy to do."

"Do you think it'll happen? I mean that I get to stay."

"I think so and my lawyer does. He says because of your age you'll have a say if you want to stay or would rather stay in the system. Do you want to stay? Dad says you know about the adoption so..." Tony sighs,

"Yeah and I have this thing … my mom had a packet with pictures and little things from when they adopted me. I hadn't looked at it in years but when I heard Mr. Broadway I looked. There's a picture of me and Jackson the day they took me."

"We never wanted to let you go … dad and I that is. Stephanie had her own ideas and wanted to do her own thing. She left to college a month after the adoption was finalized."

"Did she ever want me? Will she react like her dad did?"

"She was killed a few years ago in a car accident leaving behind a son and husband from my understanding. After we gave you up I basically cut her out of my life."

"Why?"

"I never wanted to give you up but back t hen it wasn't up to the dad. We weren't married and I was never on your birth certificate because I would've had to jumped through hoops plus being 16 it probably wouldn't have ended well. I just had dad and was still in school."

"Do you mind that I'm Jacob?"

"No because that's not how I see you. I see a young man who sacrificed himself for a little girl he didn't know who doesn't mind taking care of her and making sure she's safe still even when he didn't have to. You were doing this before we knew the truth."

"It felt natural with her and I like her."

"She likes you too and can't wait to make you her brother." This gets a smile from Tony. The next day in court he froze seeing Anthony who was sitting with an older couple. "Are you okay Tony?"

"That's my father … the man sitting with the older couple."

"Oh … you don't want to face them? Are they his parents?" Tony takes a deep breath.

"No, they're my mom's parents." Tony stop turning from them taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really … I didn't expect to see them here. I knew he was going to try something."

"What do you think they're going to try and do? Do you think they want to take you?"

"I honestly don't know but I don't want to go with them. I haven't seen them in over 4 years since Mom died and I don't want to see them now." Anthony looked up as Jackson was watching them.

"Mr. Gibbs,"

"Mr. DiNozzo," Tony was surprised and Gibbs sighs.

"Dad's the only one who met the adoptive parents. I couldn't bring myself to do it and Stephanie just wasn't interested." Tony turns to face them and Ruth and David join Anthony and Jackson.

"What are you doing here Mr. Gibbs? This is uh..."

"My son wants to adopt Tony … he's become family and came across us by accident. I came to support that." Ruth looks at Anthony who was clearly shocked by this.

"What is he talking about Anthony? I thought we were going to get custody of Tonio. Who are they?"

"I don't want to go with you." Everyone looks at Tony who was shocked by his outburst. "You left me behind when Mom died … I never saw you again. I have a home here with Gibbs, Kelly and Grandpa."

"Tonio, what are you saying? We didn't abandon you."

"I haven't seen you in over 4 years, I haven't talked to you since her funeral, you never stayed in touch." Anthony sighs.

"Junior, they just want you to be happy and it was my fault they weren't in touch."

"Yeah well I still don't want to go with them. Gibbs' lawyers say I'm old enough to have a say in it and I don't want to go with you." David looks at Tony and can see something was wrong. He didn't see the little boy he used to know.

"Tonio, can I talk to you privately? Just the two of us and over there." Tony shrugs and they go sit down at some chairs. "What's going on with you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, not that you care."

"We do care and Anthony is right. He's the one who kept us from you all this time. We would've never stayed away if we could but ..."

"Then why come now? I have a family who want me and who I want to stay with. I haven't spoken to my father since March and when I do it's because he's signing his rights to me away. Then you guys are here to try and take me away."

"I don't think he knew you had a family that wanted you Tony. Anthony said some stuff happened and you were in witness protection but when you came out you would need a home. He never mentioned you had a home already."

"They are my foster family but … Gibbs is my biological dad also. We just found this out last week but that's not why I went to live with them."

"Is that what you really want? To live with those people? If not we'll gladly take you home with us Tony but we just want you to be happy."

"I am happy with them and yes I want to live with them." David sighs and looks at the others.

"Okay we'll step away but talk to your Nonie she's missed you." They join the others and Ruth looks at him.

"We missed you Tonio." Tony hugs her.

"I missed you too Nonie but I'm where I want to be." Ruth looks at David who nods.

"Okay, then I hope you're happy. We just didn't want you lost in the system and didn't know you found a family to be happy with."

"I am and I did." Tony was numb to them by now having spent too much time missing them. When they walk off Anthony sighs.

"They do love you Tony. I made the choice because I worried you would rather have them then stay with me."

"Yeah because you showed me you wanted me so much. When I went into witness protection they offered to let you go with me and you couldn't even be bothered because of work. It doesn't matter they don't want me it's all for show and to keep me out of the system. I have a family and like where I am." Anthony sighs but Tony doesn't say anything until the judge asks if he would like to stay with Gibbs and Kelly. "Yes sir,"

"Okay then Mr. Gibbs I'm granting you full legal custody of Anthony DiNozzo Junior. I see no requests for visitation or custody from any other sources so I will grant you full custody."

"Thank you your honor." After the case was done Anthony and Tony spoke for a few minutes.

"You know if you want to reach out to your Nonie and Poppy ..."

"I won't, I stopped caring when they stopped staying in touch."

"Do you hate me for this?"

"What? Letting me live with a family who wants me? It's more than you ever did. I'm fine with them."

"Well you know how to reach me if you need anything Junior." Anthony walks off and Gibbs joins Tony.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I don't know what he expected. When business was more important to him then making sure I was safe … it changed things. There's no going back to whatever he wants."

"I'm sorry about that but your grandparents do seem to care about you."

"Yeah I know but I wasn't expecting to see them today. I don't have to stay in touch with them do I?"

"No, of course not but they gave me their number in case if you do." Later Jackson announced he was taking Kelly back to Stillwater so Tony decided to go with. He didn't know if the town was against them but Jackson said he was going to stop Miles from doing any more damage.

"If they don't stop then you just do your thing and ignore them." They decide to drive at night letting Kelly sleep during the trip.

"If something happens and you want to return I will send you back Tony. Jethro said just to send you back and let him know when I can rather than wait to talk to him first."

"Yeah he told me the same thing." Tony wasn't exactly thrilled with going back but since he wasn't leaving the family he didn't want Miles to think he chased him off. He didn't think of Gibbs as his dad or Jackson as his grandpa but he knew they were family.

"Are you okay? All you have to do is show them who you are without trying to be someone else. They can't all take Miles side and you're not just a foster kid anymore."

"I know and I don't want him to think he chased me off either. I'll be okay, I just don't know what to expect." They talk more about Tony working in the store and doing stuff around town to let people get to know him. Kelly wanted him to take her swimming as she wanted to learn to be a stronger swimmer and Tony was willing to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite Tony's reluctance to return to Stillwater Kelly and Jackson wanted him to go so he went back with them on Tuesday. Gibbs could tell he was reluctant and tried to encourage him but Tony didn't want to deal with Miles anymore. In Stillwater Tony spent the mornings swimming with Kelly helping her swim better and then he'd work in the store in the afternoon. After changing and getting some cookies from Millie who stopped him on the way back to the store Tony could hear another lady complaining about him.

"Jackson, where's this grandson of yours? I thought he was working here to keep out of trouble."

"He's at home changing and no he's working here because he can't seem to make any friends. With all the trouble Miles is causing for him it's a wonder he came back at all. Why do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you know he's trying to charge $20 to deliver groceries to Carrie, Millie and Patricia? They're on a limited income and Miles said the whole problem started when he tried to charge him the same and Tony got you to turn on him for not paying." Jackson was shocked by this and heard Tony in the backroom but didn't see him come out.

"Tony never charges anyone to deliver and when they would try to tip him he didn't like that. Miles doesn't like that Tony's here period and has been nothing but rude and standoffish since he got here. You heard his Mary had a child by Jethro?"

"Yeah, rumor is they gave him up for adoption."

"Tony happens to be that child but how he got with the family is private and no body's business. Tony didn't know Mary and he didn't know Jethro gave up a child for adoption. Somehow Miles knew who Tony was and told him straight out and that's why he's been causing problems for him. Tony's a sweet kid who would never take anything or charge for delivery. If anyone believes Miles then they can take their business elsewhere but they charge for delivery from town." Jane just looks at him and then Tony who hadn't said anything.

"I don't know what you're telling Jackson but he's a good man. You're nothing but a worthless kid who needs to back to whatever family rejected you." Tony just stares at her in shock and Jackson takes her bags.

"Get out of here. Tony's done nothing to you and if you can't be polite to my family I won't serve you. See how you get your groceries from town after this." Jane storms out and Tony doesn't say anything while Jackson angrily puts back her things. Tony tries to slip out of the store but Jackson stops him. "Don't go Tony, the majority of people know you're a good person and she's just one of the few who follows everything Miles says."

"What if the others are like that? I didn't do anything and I certainly didn't charge anyone for making deliveries like she's claiming. Why would I do that when I thought it was fun and I got to see more of the town that way."

"Not everyone thinks that way Tony. Just ignore them and keep doing your thing." Later Sheriff Bob Dearborn joins them.

"Jackson … is your grandson here?" Jackson sighs thinking that something new was going on.

"Now see here Bob, he hasn't done anything wrong. I know Miles has some sort of problem with him but Tony hasn't done any of the things he claims." The Sheriff raises his hands.

"There's nothing wrong Jackson I just wanted to ask him something. Nothing about Miles I promise." Tony comes from the back when Jackson called him.

"Hello sir,"

"Tony, did you happen to see me at the creek this morning with my son Josh?" Tony thinks and can't recall the people he saw other than the regular kids.

"No sorry, I was trying to help my sister learn to be a stronger swimmer so I wasn't paying attention to the others there. She's getting better but we still practice every day." Bob nods as Tony went behind the counter wondering if there was a new accusation now.

"I spend the mornings with Josh to do the same thing but I can't really get in the water with him. He says I'm too old to help him and he wants you to help him instead." Tony's startled by this as he didn't even know Bob's son. "I have to stay dry in case I have to leave quickly but he wants someone in the water with him."

"He wants me to teach him to swim?"

"No, just to go in there and practice with him. I can sit at the edge and watch him but he likes to swim for longer distances but I'm not comfortable with it since I'm fully dressed." Tony looks at Jackson who smiles nodding at them. "I'll pay you for it just like any other job but he would be happy if you did it."

"You don't have to pay me, I'll do it."

"I know but if you're giving him some of your time you should be paid for it. How's $10 a day just a couple of hours in the mornings. I have a nanny but she can't swim so she doesn't take him down there for more than I do. I would like him to become a stronger swimmer though." Tony looks at Jackson who nods.

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, do you want me to come down to the creek with you guys or do you want to pick him up in the morning?" When they figured out the details Sheriff Dearborn left and Tony was overwhelmed.

"Wow, that's one hurdle … I thought he'd be one of the ones who listened to Mr. Broadway and started blaming me for stuff."

"Joshua's his only son and he'd hang the moon for him Tony. Josh's mom died when he was a few months old so it's just been the two of them. As long as you don't hurt him on purpose you'll win over his dad. He was unexpected and Bob will do almost anything for him."

"He's a cute kid but I didn't think swimming was that important. I know Kelly thinks it is and wants a challenge so this should be good for her. They can try to race or something."

"She loves playing with him so it should work out." Kelly was thrilled they were going to help Joshua and practically burst through the sheriff's office the next morning. Joshua smiles seeing her and Tony while spinning on the desk chair.

"Tony, Kelly! You came!" Joshua runs to them and Tony smiles at his enthusiasm.

"Of course we did, do you still want to go swimming with us?"

"Uh huh and daddy said I could cause you're a good swimmer."

"Thanks," Dearborn smiles at them holding a bag.

"Just make sure he doesn't go in too deep unless you feel he's okay or you can give him your full attention. I don't know what Kelly's capable of doing or how much help she needs."

"We'll take it slow and she's doing great too. Kelly can swim but she wants to be able to dive when we go back home at the local pool. We'll be back in a couple of hours by lunch time then."

Joshua held their hands singing the whole way to the creek making them laugh while others watch and a few follow them. Tony started with basics to see what kind of swimmer Joshua was and found he was a good swimmer but guessed with his dad not swimming it was hard to tell. While working with Joshua Tony made friends with other boys who came to watch or help their siblings and then some of the other people in town did the same thing.

"That was fun Tony, can we do it again tomorrow?"

"Sure, then I'll have a surprise for you." They only had a week left in Stillwater and Jackson was going to take him shopping to get some toys for Joshua and Kelly to play with in the creek. Later after lunch Tony and Jackson head to town to do the shopping.

"I'm hearing a lot of good things about you Tony. The adults are amazed by your patience and skill with Josh. He's very shy and protected and doesn't react to other kids like he does with you."

"He's a good kid and he's a lot of fun. Kelly's having a lot of fun showing him stuff too like we taught him to float on his back. That way if he gets out too far he can just float instead of panicking and getting hurt."

"Yeah that's one of the hardest things for them to learn in the creek. Bob likes how happy he is and they'll miss you when you return to DC."

"Yeah, I know Josh is already telling me that and we're still staying another week."

"He'll be ready for you next summer that's for sure."

"Yeah, it'll be fun. He's a great kid." Jackson helped Tony find goggles and flippers for Joshua and Kelly and things to dive for in the water. He knew they could keep their faces under water but he thought it'd be easier if they had motivation. When Joshua saw what Tony bought them Jackson could hear his yells over at the store.

"That's cool daddy, did you see what Tony got us?"

"Yeah buddy, make sure to thank him."

"Thank you Tony, can we go play now?"

"Sure but what's the first thing we do?" Joshua takes off and Bob looks after him. "Bathroom break first because he always has to go when we get to the creek."

"I thought he only did that with me. Thanks for taking the time with him. He's going to start school this year so I wanted him to be a little more independent and I hear a lot of good things about you working with him."

"Thanks, he's been a lot of fun to hang out with and Kelly's been a big help. I think he's having more fun with another kid to practice with then just a big kid."

"Yeah he called you a kid adult. Almost an adult but not quite a kid either." Tony laughs and then they take off. By the time it was mid morning though Joshua was exhausted from all the diving and Tony had to carry him back. After dropping him off Bob Tony and Kelly returned to the house to change. Kelly finished changing when she looked out the window and saw Miles Broadway laying down in his backyard.

"Tony, isn't it too hot for Mr. Broadway to be lying down in his yard?" Tony didn't really care for Miles but he went to look.

"Yeah, at least in the direct sun like that. I'm going to head over there, call Grandpa and let him know what's going on." Tony could hear him moaning but didn't see him move as he let himself into the gate and went to check on him. Miles was lying still with his eyes closed but when Tony covered his face he opened his eyes. "Mr. Broadway, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I … how did I get here?" Tony saw panic and confusion in Miles face as he helped him to sit up.

"I don't know, I saw you from the house when I came home to change. It's too hot to be lying out in the sun so I came to check on you. What do you remember happened?"

"I … I was trying to water the yard but then I fell … what time is it?"

"It's almost noon. Can you move? I think we're going to have to call a doctor." Jackson and the town doctor rush up after Jackson called him.

"What happened Tony?"

"He doesn't know what happened to him. Me and Kelly saw him laying like this." The doctor checked Miles out after they get him inside.

"Well it looks like you had a stroke Miles. I'll call for transport to take him to the hospital. He needs to be checked out and taken care of. It's a good thing you acted when you did Tony." He shrugs and the doctor smiles. "Everyone knows the two of you don't get along and most people would've ignored him. By the time anyone paid attention or thought it odd it might have been too late.

"Well I don't like him but it's too hot to be in the sun so I knew something was wrong.

"Let's get him inside and then we can check on Kelly." An ambulance picked up Miles while Tony went back to the store. When word reached them that Miles did have a stroke Tony worried that he'd somehow be blamed or that he did something to Miles but Jackson assured him that no one thought that way.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the time in Stillwater passed quickly with everyone being nicer to Tony and trusting him though he still remembered those who were mean to him. He wasn't rude but he didn't do extra's for them like he did the ones who trusted him from the beginning especially Jane who was Miles' sister. She tried to talk to him and thank Tony for helping Miles but he wasn't having any of it though Jackson agreed to continue to do their errands as she'd have him full time when he came home but Tony couldn't fault him for that since that's the kind of person Jackson was. They leave without Tony opening the pay envelopes from Jackson or Bob.

"So how much did you earn this summer? From what I hear Josh had a good time with you these last few weeks." Tony chuckles thinking about it.

"He was a lot of fun and I don't know maybe 150 dollars? It was 10 dollars a day for 3 weeks but it was fun. He's a good swimmer he just didn't have anyone to practice with him so he wasn't having a lot of fun."

"Well that's good and you know if they took him to town for professional lessons it would've been at least 100 a week and it wouldn't have been as much as you taught him or how fast he learned. They would've also had more kids to teach at the same time."

"Well Jackson thought it was a good pay for spending my mornings with him and it was more fun than I thought. He liked to race with Kelly once we got them the goggles and fins for their feet. He's going to be a fish when it comes to water. Plus Sheriff Dearborn said he threw in something extra."

"He told me that and he told me that he knows exactly how much he paid you so it wasn't a mistake. Now I'm just curious as to how much he paid you." Tony opens the envelope to find 3 one hundred dollar bills.

"Uh Gibbs,"

"What? How much did he give you?"

"Three hundred dollars. That's way too much." Tony was confused and saw a note and quickly read it. "He says the swimming lessons and babysitting would've cost him more and that he meant to give me the $300 dollars."

"Well that's impressive for three weeks work and it's yours to spend however you want." Tony thinks about this as he opens the envelope from Jackson to find another $300.

"Whoa … this isn't what I was expecting" Gibbs was impressed.

"That's good money, what were you doing in the store?"

"Stocking the shelves, running errands delivering people's groceries … I didn't have much to do there so I just helped with whatever needed to be done."

"Well dad said he paid you what he meant to so just take it and be happy. What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I was getting this much so I was just going to try and save some to go towards school stuff. Can I fix up the guest room a little?"

"No," Tony bites his lip and Gibbs looks at him. "Dad sleeps in the guest room but you can fix up your room. That's going to be your room now since you're not going anywhere so use it to spruce up the room and give it some life."

"Really?"

"Sure, you can paint it if you want just not pure black or weird symbols on the walls." Tony laughs and Gibbs frowns. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well … never mind I'll find a color."

"What Tony? Did you want an all black room?"

"No, when I was little I had a friend Michael who had this room. It was really fun for little kids. Maybe it'd seem too much for a teenage but it was white with colors splashed all over it. Red, blue, yellow and green … it looked like cans of paint exploded in it." Gibbs thinks about it.

"Well if you will pay for half the paint and that's what you want then you can do it. I was going to see if you and Kelly wanted to paint her room and your room the rest of the summer." Kelly who had fallen asleep speaks up.

"Can I do mine in yellow?"

"Sure baby, you can do any color you want. I have one more thing I want to talk to you about Tony. I heard from Anthony."

"Does he want me back now?" Tony didn't think much about Anthony hurt by his actions though he didn't know how to voice that.

"No, the Paddington's your grandparents want to see you. They know I have custody and know you want to stay with me but they would like to spend time with you."

"Why get in touch with him then? Why not try and get in touch with you themselves?"

"They gave me their number for when you were ready to get in touch but I didn't give them ours. I didn't want them to bother you and I didn't know if and when you would want to talk to them."

"Do I have to?"

"No, you don't have to stay in touch but they are your grandparents and they do seem to love you. It might not hurt to stay in touch." Tony shakes his head.

"If they really wanted to stay in touch they would've stayed in touch before. Anthony doesn't even want me so I don't think they do."

"He isn't … I invited Anthony to dinner tonight. He has some of your things you didn't take with you and he wants to discuss a few things with me. He got in touch about the Paddington's and then your things."

"Is he going to stop the adoption?"

"No, he can't do that. I have custody of you and my lawyer already petition the courts to make it happen before the school year starts so you can start as Tony Gibbs."

"What will be … I mean is it going to be Anthony Gibbs when it goes through?"

"Well actually it'll be Anthony Jackson DiNozzo-Gibbs but you don't have to use the DiNozzo part unless you want to but that is part of you." What is your full legal name?"

"Anthony David DiNozzo Junior but I like Anthony Jackson too." Later when Tony was going through the stuff he brought home from Stillwater including his laundry Anthony got there.

"Tony, Anthony's here." Tony groans but goes downstairs where Anthony was looking around.

"Hi Junior, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Come in I guess." Gibbs could tell Tony was uncomfortable.

"Have a seat Anthony while Tony and I get his stuff from the car you said was out there." Anthony nods giving Gibbs his keys and they go outside. "Relax this is your home. You don't have to be formal here."

"I know but I can't help it when I'm around him sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and if he starts I'll tell him to leave. He can't make you do anything you don't want to." When the stuff was in Tony's room he sits with Anthony in the living room.

"Thanks for bringing my things Anthony. I lost some after leaving California moving around."

"Yeah some of the NIS agents were able to retrieve it and it's there in the boxes along with things from the house on Long Island. I just wanted to see how you were doing and see if you have given any thought to Ruth and David." Tony sighs,

"Not really, I tried to have fun in Stillwater and when I think about them my feelings get hurt."

"Well they love you and just want to see you Junior. They're not asking for a commitment or for you to move there."

"They came here to get custody of me. They didn't seem to care what happened after Mama died and then suddenly I find my family and they want custody of me. That doesn't make me want to see them Anthony."

"That's not what happened. Until I saw Jackson I didn't even know who had you. I just can't care for you and I didn't want you in the system. I shouldn't have kept them out of your life and I know that was a mistake."

"I'm happy here why do they want to ruin things? I can never … things will never be the same if I go around them. I just don't ..." Anthony sighs and Gibbs watched them. "I need time to think about it. I've been trying to enjoy my summer where I don't have to worry about messing up, worry about the next step mom, nanny or work camp you send me to."

"That's what you think about when you live with me?"

"Yeah because of the courts you never keep me at home unless it's to show me off to business partners, the newest Mrs. DiNozzo or even your parents."

"Junior, this isn't the way I want Jethro to think of me. I'm sorry you felt that way but I never said ..."

"You didn't have to. Caroline made it clear that was the only reason I came home that summer. Her new boss was a family man who liked wholesome families when she tried to convince you to let her adopt me."

"She would've been a good mother to you but then you had to drive her away and ..." Tony just looks at him. "She said you were the reason she left."

"She would but not because of what you think. She tried to get me drunk and seduce me. I switched our drinks out and dumped mine but she thought I drank it. That's when she got Henny fired, she walked in on Caroline trying to get in my pants and bed."

"She said she was stealing and drinking on the job."

"She was … it's against her religion but you still take Caroline's side. Is that why you just signed away your rights to me? She wanted a family life but then she wanted to … you know what I can't deal anymore. You got ride of the only person in that house who cared about me who should've turned her into the police but it's fine."

"Junior ..."

"You walked away from me many times and it's too late to change things Anthony. Tell Nonie and Poppy that I'm fine and I really don't want to see them. If that changes I'll be in touch with them." Anthony leaves and Tony starts to go through his things. He found his photo albums, movie collection and even the books Ruth bought him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do because he did miss them but didn't think Jackson or Gibbs would like them staying in touch.


	8. Chapter 8

During the next week Tony and Kelly decided what they wanted to do with their rooms including painting the furniture with new bedding and decorations. Tony didn't want much on the walls but when they rode to the thrift store they found stuff they liked or could fix up for the room. They were going to paint the following week and then Jackson said he'd have new carpet put in the rooms for them and then they would put the rooms back together. On one of the cooler days Tony and Kelly head to the park to have a picnic before feeding the ducks.

"Can we go by the store again on the way home?"

"Sure today's when they put new stuff out so we might find some more stuff. I want to find bookcases for the room."

"Why don't you go to the furniture warehouse? That's where daddy went shopping for the guest room it used to be my playroom but then he turned it into a guest room. I bet they have bookcases."

"I didn't know about it but I'll ask him when we get home." A small boy joins them sitting on the blanket. "Hi there,"

"Hi," Kelly giggles as Tony looks around knowing someone had to be looking for him.

"Where's your mommy?"

"Her work,"

"Where's your daddy?" The little boy shrugs and Tony sighs. "Well someone's looking for you. Who brought you?"

"Char E, him go potty."

"Okay stay with Kelly and I'll go look for Charlie. Give him a juice Kel." It didn't take long for Tony to find the teenage boy looking frantically around. "Are you missing a kid?"

"Yeah did you see him? I turned my back for one second and ..."

"He joined us for our picnic. I figured someone would be looking for him but he's sharing a juice with my sister."

"Sorry about that I thought he would stay with me but he wanted to see the ducks." At the blanket Kelly and the boy were sharing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Sorry he wanted some when I made one."

"It's okay and thank you. He likes peanut butter and jelly. Did you say thank you Jimmy?" Jimmy grins with jelly over his mouth.

"Fank yoo." They chuckle as an ice cream man came by.

"I'm going to grab a soda, do you want one?"

"Uh … I don't have money on me."

"I got it, what do you want?" Tony could see they probably didn't have much money and he didn't mind buying them a drink. After sharing the packed lunch and letting Kelly and Jimmy feed the ducks they ran around the playground. "Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, it's just us and my mom. Are you?"

"Yeah it's me, Kelly and our dad. He's adopting me later this summer but I'm pretty much new to this area."

"Do you know what school you're going to?"

"Some charter school apparently my grades are outstanding. I mean school's super easy for me but I don't want to go to a special school for it."

"I wish school was easy for me. Mom expects me to do outstanding in school though I have to care for Jimmy after school and I can't stay up late to do my homework because he's asleep and she has to get up for work early. I'm lucky I haven't flunked out yet."

"That's too bad, I don't know what the new school will be like. What school do you go to? Maybe I can go there instead where I won't stick out like a sore thumb." Charlie looks at him and Tony can tell he's trying to figure out why he would stick out. "My name is Tony DiNozzo Junior."

"Sorry that name means nothing to me."

"Well that's a good thing. I was adopted as an infant by Anthony DiNozzo Senior and he has this big business in New York. The name sometimes turns heads and I'm getting adopted again so I'll be Gibbs this time."

"Well I'm Charlie Palmer and that's Jimmy." Later when Tony and Kelly went home Gibbs was there.

"Daddy, you're home early."

"Yeah well the machines shut down so we can't continue until tomorrow. What did you guys do today?" Kelly told him about Jimmy and Charlie and playing in the park. Gibbs smiles seeing Tony distracted.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking about them. There's something about Charlie that seems familiar but it just makes me think of Anthony and Mama." Something occurs to Tony and he goes upstairs to find a photo album and Gibbs follows him up.

"Are you missing them?"

"No … I mean yes but all afternoon I thought I knew him from somewhere and … let me ask Kelly." Gibbs didn't recognize anyone in the picture other than Anthony and a younger Tony. "Hey Kel, other than me and Anthony do you recognize anyone here?"

"Yeah that looks like the other kid. He didn't look like that though … did you know him?"

"Yeah that was my cousin … they called him Chuckie and I remember after Mama died he disappeared. I'm not sure what happened but he was just gone. This is Aunt Camille … he said their last name was Palmer but that's not her last name. It's been a few years but I'm sure its him." Gibbs looks at the pictures.

"What do you want to do? Do you even know where he lives?"

"Yeah he said we could go over if we want to hang out. He takes care of his little brother while his mom works but I don't know what to do."

"Will Anthony have any idea of what happened to him?"

"Yeah maybe … I mean Aunt Camille was Mama's best friend and our families hung out all the time. He didn't know the DiNozzo name though ..."

"Well call up Anthony if you know how to reach him. Maybe it's legit and something happened to make Charlie forget. Sometimes if something hurts you then you tend to forget about it." Tony dials DiNozzo Enterprises straight to Anthony's office.

"DiNozzo Enterprises, Lorraine speaking how may I direct your call."

"Hey Lorraine, it's Junior."

"Junior, how are you? It's been a long time since I've heard your voice. I heard you got adopted."

"Yeah something like that. I'm okay but I'm looking for Anthony. Is he in?"

"Yeah he's in a meeting but let me buzz him." Anthony was on the phone in 30 seconds.

"Junior, is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine something happened though. Do you remember Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur?"

"Of course, Arthur Parkerson still works for me. If you're going to tell me you want to talk to them when you won't see your grandparents ..."

"No, not quite like that. Whatever happened to Chuckie? I remember something happened but you never talked about it." Anthony sat back in his chair and Tony could hear it squeak.

"What's with all the questions Junior? Did something happen?"

"I was just going through some pictures and was thinking about him. I've been thinking about Nonie and Poppy too but ..." Anthony knew he was hiding something.

"His birth mother kidnapped him right after Elizabeth died. Camille and Arthur were busy trying to help us and doing things that needed to be done that she saw the chance and took it. They blame themselves for it and that's why they stopped coming around. Why?"

"Just a kid reminded me of him today. I should go but if you hear from Nonie and Poppy tell them I said hi and I've been thinking about them."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." They hang up and Gibbs looks at him.

"He was kidnapped when we were kids but I don't even know if that's him. His biological mom took him but ..." Gibbs sighs and he looks at the picture. "Go over tomorrow and show him the picture. If he's kidnapped then maybe he can get help since you know how to find his parents." The next day Tony went over before lunch.

"Hey Tony, I didn't think you would come over after all."

"Why not? I mean I said I would come by if I got a chance."

"Yeah well most people say that to be polite. Come in, mom went to work but you can come over." Tony went inside and saw Jimmy playing with toys. "Where's Kelly?"

"She's at home with Gibbs. The machines at his job aren't working right so they can't work until they're fixed. I need to ask you something but I'm not sure how ..." Charlie looks at him and looks away. "I found this picture last night."

"You know who I am?" Tony nods,

"I spoke to Anthony last night and he said you were kidnapped … did you know this?" Charlie nods,

"I've always known but I can't get in touch with them. I mean I could go to the police any time but then what's going to happen to Jimmy? Mom's always said if the cops find me they'll take Jimmy and put him in foster care while she goes to jail." Tony frowns thinking about that as he didn't like foster care himself. "Does anyone else know?"

"I talked to Anthony but I said you reminded me of Chuckie though I didn't give many details and Gibbs knows. I don't trust Anthony though I'm sure he knows something's going on." Charlie looks at the picture and then to Jimmy.

"I miss them and Mom's … I thought you looked familiar yesterday too but this was a long time ago. I wouldn't even know how to reach them or ..."

"I do," Charlie looks at him and Tony shrugs. "I called Anthony yesterday because I still think of them as my Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Arthur still works with him and I'm sure he knows something's going on. Anthony will always take my calls I'm sure, all we have to do is call him to have Uncle Arthur call here."

"Will this Gibbs help? I mean I don't know him but you said he was going to adopt you. Or will he help Jimmy at least so he doesn't end up in a foster home?"

"I don't know for sure but it's a good possibility. He took me in as a foster child and then decided to adopt me. I just can't call him dad yet."

"Okay, let me get a few things and then we'll go." While Charlie was packing stuff for him and Jimmy even though he was quick the cops show up. They try to leave but a woman detective approaches them.

"Are you the children of Gabrielle Palmer?" Tony shakes his head and Charlie nods.

"Okay you two are … Charlie and Jimmy and who are you?"

"Tony Gibbs, just a friend." The lady nods,

"I need your parents information to contact them and pick you up from the police station."

"What? I didn't do anything."

"I know you and the boy are innocent but he was packing to leave and you were in a drug house. We have to take you down to the station just to talk to them about what's going on." Tony thought Gibbs was going to kill him but when he got there Tony told him what was going on with Charlie. Gibbs talked to a few people including child services.

"The FBI are coming for you Charlie to return you to New York with your parents. I gave them the information for DiNozzo Enterprises since Tony found out he was still working there."

"What about Jimmy? I don't want him to go to a foster home? I mean I didn't ..."

"He's not, he's coming home with us. I have a foster care license and he knows Tony and Kelly. Your mom was arrested on a drug trafficking charge and that's why the police went to your house. If your dad and step mom can't come out right away they'll place you with us until they can."

"When will they know?"

"In a couple of hours, they're checking some stuff out first but I have to take Tony and Jimmy home." Charlie blinks back tears and hugs Jimmy.

"Jimmy, you're going to go home with Tony and Kelly."

"Is he nice?" Charlie saw he meant Gibbs.

"Yeah, he'll take good care of you so be a good boy okay?" Jimmy nods and Charlie hands him his stuffed dog.

"No you keep him." Gibbs ushers them out and Tony knew Charlie was sad but he also knew Camille and Arthur were good people. He just didn't know what would happen to Charlie but hoped he would be okay. He thought he would have to call Anthony again soon to get in touch with Ruth and David as the whole DiNozzo family was on his mind now.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't hear anything about Charlie or his family for two days while they tried to adjust to having Jimmy there. Gibbs knew Tony was missing the DiNozzo's and his extended family though he didn't say anything since he would be in Tony's place. They went shopping getting Jimmy clothes and toys from the thrift store and he was thrilled though he asked about Charlie who they said had to leave. Since he was getting more attention he didn't seem to mind but he wouldn't let Tony out of his site unless he was asleep.

"I heard from Child Services this morning."

"Oh … what did they say? Is Jimmy being moved?"

"It depends. Camille and Arthur Parkerson want to come by and meet him. They also want to see you Charlie told them about you and Jimmy. He doesn't want to just go without seeing him again so they're stopping by."

"He's still going to stay here?"

"It all depends on how the visit goes. They don't want to make promises if the visit goes bad but they don't want Charlie to miss his life here." Gibbs was curious about something. "What do you remember about them?"

"They were my Aunt and Uncle and I loved them. Anthony has a brother Roger who is married to a nice enough lady but we weren't really family. Same with Mama she had a brother Connor but I got along better with her family. Aunt Camille, Aunt CeCe and Aunt Linda were her sorority sisters and the best aunts I could've had."

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes and I would still see Aunt Linda on occasion because of Anthony. She's my Godmother so I was spoiled by them." Gibbs chuckles.

"I bet you were very spoiled by them." Tony tries to shrug it off but Gibbs could tell it was true. When Charlie and his parents got there the woman Camille hugs Tony tight while Charlie and Jimmy play on the floor. Gibbs and Arthur go into the kitchen to talk as Gibbs wanted to know about Anthony and was sure they wanted to know about him too. "Coffee?"

"Yes, thank you. Thanks for getting childrens services in touch with us. Anthony told me he's not liked by you but you got them in touch with him and us."

"He and I … what did he tell you about me?"

"Not much just that you were going to adopt Tony. He's a good kid and I know Anthony didn't try as hard as he could with him but we still love him. Just after we lost Charlie things fell apart for us and we thought we wouldn't make it."

"Some people don't. I was young only 16 when Tony was born to me and a girl who was 18 and ready for college. My dad met Anthony and Elizabeth when they took him. Tony came back into our lives in March just by coincidence and yes I'm going to adopt him but he was my biological son."

"So the girl … is that your other daughter's mom?"

"No, we broke up before Tony was born. I was a kid and didn't have many options for keeping him then while still in school. I always regretted not fighting it but I get he has a big family who loves him through Anthony and Elizabeth." Arthur nods,

"He means a lot to us and him and Charlie were as close as brothers which makes this more surreal. He doesn't want to leave Jimmy behind though or the friends he has here."

"Yeah Jimmy misses him too but doesn't seem to think much about his mom being gone."

"Charlie says she would leave them for up to a week at a time. We want to give it a shot with Jimmy mostly for Charlie's sake. Camille always wanted another child but we couldn't risk the hurt again. She can't have children but adopted Charlie and loved him as her own."

"Jimmy doesn't ask for much just attention and even if it's just watching him play or listening to him he's satisfied. He is a lovable child and I've only known him the two days he's been here." Arthur sighs,

"I don't know if I could but I would do almost anything to make Charlie happy right now. He said he takes care of him so ..."

"He ..." Arthur looks at Gibbs who looks distressed by this.

"We're not going to leave it to Charlie to take care of him but he will know the little things. If he has a favorite toy, what he's scared of, favorite foods … that's what we worry about."

"He's a good kid and easy going." Anthony called while they were still there.

"Jethro, I was hoping you were home. I think there might be a slight problem."

"Did something happen?"

"My inlaws … former inlaws are insisting on seeing Junior. They really care about him and are threatening legal action to stop the adoption if they can't see him."

"I'm not the one keeping him from them. Tony doesn't want to spend time with them and we have legal custody. Tony stated he wanted to stay with us."

"Yes but can you afford the expense of fighting them? They have the money to … look they're just asking to spend time with Tony even if it's there. I'm just letting you know before the lawyers do about the legal actions. I suggested they go down there in a few days to spend time with Tony before trying anything." Gibbs sighs hearing Tony laughing over something with Jimmy running around.

"Okay, I'll let Tony know. If they come here I think he'll be okay with it. I would also like to know them if they want to spend time with him."

"Tell Junior I hope he's doing okay and he can still call if he needs anything." They hang up and Arthur looks at him.

"Elizabeth's parents?" Gibbs nods with a sigh pouring more coffee. "I know you don't want them around but they love Tony. He was ..."

"I don't mind if they come around him if I get to know them but Tony doesn't want to be around them. I can't make him go with them because I don't know if there's something he's not saying about them. If it's something they did he just doesn't want to tell me or ..."

"As far as I know they never so much raised their voices at him but they never had to. Tony was very spoiled and doted on but he never acted like it. I don't even know what came across Anthony for him to act the way he has."

"Well they can just come here and spend time with Tony in the evenings when I'm home from work. He watches my daughter during the day and they have plans for this week so ..."

"They wouldn't leave your daughter out either way."

"We'll just have to see how it goes." Later Arthur and Camille take Jimmy back with them and Gibbs can tell Camille was already falling in love with him. He knew Jimmy just needed someone to love him and pay him attention and would do great.

"Hey dad … can I call someone?"

"It depends … Anthony called earlier but who do you want to call?"

"What did he want?"

"To tell me that your grandparents are coming down sometime this week to spend time with you. They still want to see you and he thought you might feel better about it if they came here instead of going there to see them. I agreed that would be a good idea so I can also get to know them." Tony nods,

"I don't want to go to New York right now but I wouldn't mind spending time with them here. Charlie and maybe Jimmy are moving with Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur to New York."

"Arthur was telling me about that. He said Charlie doesn't want to leave him behind or his friends here but I think he'll be okay if Jimmy goes."

"Charlie said he'd be happy if they take Jimmy. Aunt Camille said they were going to file for custody on Monday to take him with them." Gibbs could tell Tony was thinking about his family.

"You know you can stay in touch with them Tony. New York isn't all that far and if they don't try to interfere in our family I don't mind you keeping in touch with them."

"Thanks dad," Tony turns pink and Gibbs smiles.

"Why don't you call up the Paddington's and invite them over this week. If they want to spend time with you they can come after I get out of work or if they want to spend time with you during the day it has to be with Kelly too."

"Okay dad, thanks." Before Tony could call though they show up.

"Mr. Gibbs, I know this is a surprise but we're hoping to talk with you and Tonio." Gibbs lets them in.

"It is because Tony was going to call you later to invite you over this week to spend time with him." This shocks them and Gibbs goes to the bottom of the stairs. "Tony, the Paddington's are here." Tony came down and Ruth hugs him.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah Nonie, I've missed you guys."

"We thought you didn't want to see us." Tony shakes his head.

"I'm not ready to go to New York or live there again but I want to see you guys. I just didn't know if you guys would come here to visit me." David hugs him.

"Of course we will if that's what you want Tonio. Let's sit down and talk and sort this whole thing out so your dad gets to know us too." Gibbs got them drinks as Kelly got home and joined them. "We hoped to spend the whole week here with Tonio just spending time with him and I guess be tourists around here." Gibbs chuckles,

"Well you can spend all day with him tomorrow but I work during the day and he watches Kelly. Once I'm home he's free to spend time with you again."

"She's welcome to join us too. We're going to stick to the city and just explore it pretty much. Anything we do will be our treat so you don't have to worry about the costs. We knew he had a little sister and that's why we figured if we explore the city it's something they might both enjoy." Gibbs thinks about this and looks at Tony and Kelly who seem eager to try it out.

"I suppose it won't hurt to give it a shot. We've had this house for years but haven't gone around like tourists so it could be fun for Kelly too." This excites Kelly and the Paddington's agree to pick them up the next morning to start after breakfast.

"Dad I thought we were going to spend the week painting and getting the rooms ready."

"It can wait until next week. They want to spend time with you and we can also do them at night when you guys get home if you're not too tired. Dad and I agree we want you to have them in your life even if it's not much because of where they live."

"Yeah they can be fun when we explore cities though they tend to go overboard sometimes buying stuff."

"Well all grandparents are like that."

"Not Anthony's parents … they hate me and … well Grandmother was very loving until Roger and Nancy started having kids. Suddenly I wasn't as important."

"You're a good kid they shouldn't have done that to any grandkid. Ruth and David don't do that?"

"The only way I'm treated different was when it came to grades. They pay for good grades and I've always gotten straight A's. It's 200 per report card of straight A's and that's where the money in the bank account came from."

"Wow, I thought someone was over paying but that adds up." Tony nods as among his things Anthony brought were his bank account information that had almost 2000 dollars in it. Gibbs got it transferred to a local bank for him. "Do you know what you're going to do with it?"

"Use it to pay for long distance calls to Nonie and Poppy probably though they said I could call collect."

"Save it they already said they would pay me back for any long distance calls. They also asked if you had a bank account so they could deposit money for you in it each month to save up for something. They said the money was for you to use however you wanted." Tony nods,

"Yeah I was thinking about that … I want to buy a car or truck eventually so I have to save for it."

"Okay you can do that." Gibbs was glad Tony was looking forward to the future there and he did seem happier with his grandparents there. Gibbs talked to Jackson about it who wasn't thrilled with the idea but they both agreed as long as Kelly was treated the same they wouldn't say anything. Jackson couldn't see treating Kelly better than Tony so he didn't want her to be left out by them but he thought if they loved Tony they would treat her okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruth and David remain in DC until a few days after Tony's adoption went through. They wanted to transfer the bank account they set up for Tony into his new name, take him school shopping and do other things before the school year started. Tony knew they were showing they cared but it seemed to irritate Gibbs.

"Are you mad that they're here dad? They'll leave if you don't want them here."

"Why did they set you up with a bank account? Do they think you're going to get a job and need it to save money? Do they think I'm going to take the money from you or …"

"Whoa, what …?"

"They set you up with a bank account without asking me and I know they need a deposit every month to stay open and the bank fees too. I know they mean well but I can't let you work right now. With the school fees for both of you and trying to find a sitter for Kelly after school I really need you to watch her when you get out."

"The bank account was already set up dad. They just didn't want Anthony to be able to get into it under Anthony DiNozzo since he would be the only legal Anthony DiNozzo. They put money in it each month for my future and said they'll add more when I get my report cards."

"What's the money for?" Tony shrugs and Gibbs looks at them.

"They said for whatever I want to use it for. It's over $3,000 I don't know what I'm supposed to buy with that much money but it's mine if I need it."

"Okay so then you don't need to find a job?"

"That's why they're putting the money in there so I don't have to work. I have a trust fund I come into when I turn 16 but I don't plan on spending that money unless I find a truck I want … if that's okay."

"Of course it is and I didn't mean to snap but it's just stressful trying to get you and Kelly ready for school. Her school hours changed and she gets out almost 2 hours before you do."

"Isn't there an after school program? She said she went last year."

"Yeah but with added expenses it's going to be tight. She wants to take her lunch again this year and I know you do. Even if you ate at school it wouldn't be much cheaper."

"Well I can buy the lunch stuff. Nonie said I should use the money for lunch but most school lunches aren't things I normally like to eat. Nonie bought me and Kelly lunch kits that come with thermoses so we just have to pack them."

"The after school program fills fast … we can go there from here." Gibbs was filling out the paperwork for the charter school Tony was going to attend."

"Dad, if it's that much of a problem I can attend a different school. A normal public school won't hurt."

"With your grades and everything else, this was the recommended school. It'll challenge you and help you with college. You can take a music program here too." They hadn't seen Camille and Charlie come in.

"That's one of the good things about this school."

"Aunt Camille, I didn't know you guys moved here."

"Yeah well Charlie and Jimmy are happy here so we came back." Charlie nods,

"Jimmy had friends in preschool that are all going to PS 153."

"That's where Kelly's going." Gibbs nods,

"He's going to be in kindergarten?" Camille nods,

"I'm going to get a part time job for the afternoons but take him and pick him up from school. With the late hours here I don't trust day care and I don't think he would like that much."

"Yeah we're hitting that problem with Kelly too. She gets out of school two hours before the boys will get out of school."

"Well that's around the time Jimmy gets out. I can pick her up if you like after school."

"I would appreciate it but I can't ask you to do that. We're going to head over and check out about the after school program."

"I'm offering and Tony can pick her up from our house. It'll give me a chance to do something in the afternoons too. We can go to the park and it'll be fun to do stuff with a girl." Gibbs thinks about this and Tony knew Gibbs was thinking about Joann's complaints about not having a girl around for her. "I know you don't know me but I wouldn't harm either Tony or Kelly. I just figure we could go to the park, play games or what kids like to do. I haven't spent a lot of time with little kids since Charlie was Jimmy's age."

"I would appreciate it thank you." They talk while finishing the paperwork while Tony and Charlie were allowed to look around.

"Where's Jimmy now?"

"Watching football with dad." Tony was surprised by this and Charlie laughs. "With Gabrielle yelling was always a bad thing but dad always ends up yelling or cheering for his team. He's teaching Jimmy slowly that yelling isn't always a bad thing."

"Well that's good then. So he likes your mom and dad?"

"Yeah dad didn't warm up to him at first but when Jimmy got scared over the football games his instinct was to comfort him." They stop by the student center to get the papers that told of the schedules, dress code, rules and other things they had to learn. "Eww … I'm going to ask mom if I can bring my lunch to school."

"Yeah Kelly and I are bringing our lunches too. I don't eat traditional stuff for lunch so I wanted to bring my own." Charlie makes a face.

"Pizza pockets, humus and chips? I'd rather starve." The student aide just looks at him and Tony chuckles.

"Come on before we make more enemies before we even start." They take Charlie with them to pick up Kelly before he dropped Tony and Kelly off at Charlie's house. They didn't know what Kelly would think about going to Charlie's house after school so Camille wanted to spend time with her so they get to know each other. Kelly was sitting on the porch waiting for them.

"Hey baby, is everything okay?"

"No, I don't like Susie anymore. They're laughing because they're going to take classes at the Y this year after school and I have to go to a sitter or after school program"

"What are the classes?"

"Dance and cooking but they have two parents with jobs and …" Kelly refuses to cry and didn't notice Charlie there.

"Well we can go by the Y and see what the classes are and what days and maybe your sitter won't mind dropping you off some days." Charlie nods,

"Mom was thinking of putting Jimmy in gymnastics or karate there." Gibbs nods as Susie's mom comes out.

"Camille's going to pick you up after school and then she can drop you off at the classes."

"If she can afford to take the classes I don't mind taking her there Jethro."

"Thanks but Camille is family and I like the idea of them keeping an eye on her." They leave and head to Charlie's house where Jimmy's happy to see them and Camille didn't mind taking Kelly to the classes. She had the pamphlet of classes, costs and what they needed. "Do you really want to take two Kel?"

"Um … I don't have to daddy. I just wanted to do something after school." Tony smiles,

"I can pay for one of them if you want to take uh … the cooking class. It sounds good for you and then you can help me in the kitchen." Kelly looks at Gibbs who looks at Tony. "I want to do that."

"Okay, then I'll pay for the other." Camille smiles,

"Jimmy wants to take tumbling and soccer and they meet up more or less at the same time so that's good." Two days a week, they would run later so Tony didn't have to pick up Kelly right after school, which also gave him a break.

"Thanks for offering to pay for her class Tony. I want her to be able to do the same stuff as her friends but all the expenses this year …"

"She doesn't get benefits for her mom?"

"They go into savings and I hope not to touch them. She doesn't know about them. What about you?"

"Anthony handled that, I never asked but I never needed anything either so I didn't care. It didn't replace Mama so it didn't matter to me."

"Well if you ever do need it we'll figure out how to get it for you."

"Thanks but I know if I need anything Nonie and Poppy will make sure that I get it. They promised to buy me a car if I keep up my good grades and get my license when I turn 16."

"That's not bad I had to save to buy my own truck when I was 17. All my money before that went to Stephanie for you."

"Can I tell you what I would like?"

"Of course, are you thinking of starting to shop for a car now?"

"Something like that but I want something I can fix up. I want a truck but not brand new but something I can afford on what I have in the bank and then just fix it up. I'm going to take auto at school as an extra class with music so …"

"That sounds like a good plan and I will help you look. Do you know what kind you want?"

"No, just something big. To fit me, Kelly and probably Charlie and Jimmy too. Charlie's birthday isn't until next month so I'll have my license before him."

"Sounds good and I'm guessing you guys are going to ride bikes to school in the mornings?"

"Yeah they got him a new bike and Aunt Camille doesn't want him riding by himself and I wanted to ride mine there."

"That's good and Kelly wants to do the same but I don't know if I trust her that much yet. Not so much her but like Camille it's the thought of her riding alone."

"I understand that and she's going to be a teenager soon." Gibbs groans faking shock.

"Don't remind me. That reminds me what are you going to want to take to lunch? I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow for stuff for Kelly's lunches. She likes a sandwich and chips or fruit."

"I don't eat sandwiches but I can buy the stuff for my lunch. Nonie and Poppy gave me money for lunch in addition to everything else saying I should get whatever I want for lunch."

"Tony that's too much money with the classes for the Y and …"

"That money came from what I earned this summer in Stillwater. That's not from Nonie and Poppy but they have bought everything I've gotten this month not letting me spend any money including the stuff Kelly got."

"Why?"

"They're my grandparents and like spoiling me and they don't have other granddaughters so they had fun spoiling Kelly."

"Okay, if that's what you want to spend it on you can buy your lunch stuff. Did you get an idea of what they serve at Days?"

"Yeah and neither me nor Charlie want to touch it. They included sample menus in the information packets. Its better food then boarding school but I used to skip lunch there."

"That's not good."

"I know and that's why I want to take my lunch. I thought if I take some of the money for lunch off the food budget we can make extra and I can sometimes take that for lunch like when we have spaghetti or stuff like that."

"That reminds me I need to get Kelly a thermos she said the same thing."

"I got her one with a lunch kit that matches her backpack. They had them in all sorts of designs. Mine's plain black and silver but her's is is pink and yellow."

"She'll like that and she might start copying your lunches."

"That's fine I'll get plenty." Gibbs wondered how long it would last that Tony wouldn't mind Kelly copying him but figured she would get tired of it after a while. He knew Tony was eager to help and the Paddington's didn't mind giving him money to do so but he didn't want to depend on them either.


	11. Chapter 11

When school started Kelly had a blast with her friends including one that transferred over from California whose dad was also in the Marine's. Tony seemed to be having a tougher time though he wouldn't talk about it. Gibbs knew something was wrong but when he asked Tony denied a problem and Camille said Charlie was acting the same way but also wouldn't talk. 6 weeks into the school year right before Halloween both Gibbs and Camille got called to the school because Tony and Charlie were in a fight. Charlie was holding ice to his face while Tony was holding his ribs and his face was clearly hit.

"Are you boys okay? What happened?"

"Jason Grey and some of his friends jumped me in the cafeteria and Charlie jumped in to help me." Camille looks at Charlie and sighs.

"Mr. Gibbs, Mr. and Mrs. Parkerson Anthony and Charles are known liars here and they don't have a good track record with us. School has only been in session six weeks and they have a complaint about everything."

"Why didn't you say anything Tony? What's been going on?"

"He claims harassment when it came out that he started the fight after the boys were telling him to leave Charles alone. It seems they think they're close because they're … together and it's not a good reputation for this school. Our school holds its students to high standards and …"

"And Charlie's my cousin. You're sick if you think that I would do that or anything with my cousin."

"Anthony sit down. You're in enough trouble for starting the fight and I will expel you if you open your mouth again. Starting a fight is automatic suspension and you have to go before the school board to stay here."

"How about I go to the founder of the school? I bet if Jonathan DiNozzo found out how you were treating me not only will Jason be thrown out by your job will be over."

"I don't know what you're telling people but Jonathan DiNozzo doesn't know you. So consider yourself expelled and I'll let the school board know you're a delinquent who needs to be put in a special school." Tony just laughs and the dean looks at Gibbs. "What is wrong with him?"

"I adopted him this summer and his name was Anthony DiNozzo Junior. He is now legally Anthony Jackson DiNozzo-Gibbs."

"The last name is common and I doubt Anthony or Jonathan the founder of this school and the head of the school board know who he is."

"Do you have a number to reach them? I can call Anthony at DiNozzo Enterprises and be sent through immediately."

"Yeah you can call anyone and tell them to play along."

"Put it on speakerphone and before he comes down to deal with this why don't you check the video recording in the cafeteria. It will clearly show who started the fight because if I'm getting in trouble for a kid who picks on me for not wanting to deal drugs for him or to pay him to leave me alone then you have bigger problems." The man sitting with the other boys stands up.

"Jason is that true?"

"He's a liar dad. He's just trying to get out of trouble. He swung first and there's no video recording. Even Ms. Marley backed me up and she's a teacher here."

"Yeah don't go there Jason because I can guarantee that you have something in your bag and probably your locker and I can name the other boys if you want to start."

"Start what? You have no proof I did anything. I should've kicked you harder in the head and jaw so you keep your mouth shut. I told you what I would do to you if you told them anything." Jason's dad grabs him.

"Sit down you will not say another word until after the police search your bag and locker and I will give them permission."

"They can't without my permission and I won't for that fag. He's a liar and he just wants to stay here. Anthony DiNozzo Senior doesn't know him any more than I do. No good man would want to know a fag like him he's just trying to hide who he is from his dad." Tony takes a deep breath but they stop when Anthony walks into the office.

"I thought I heard my name." Anthony saw Gibbs then noticed Tony, Charlie and the others. "Junior, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"That's Anthony Junior?"

"Well his last name is Gibbs but we gave him the nickname Junior when he was a baby. What's going on?" Tony stands up holding his ribs.

"That's Jason Brooks and he and those other guys jumped me in the cafeteria because I don't want to deal drugs for him or pay him to leave me alone. They said if I didn't take it back that he's been bothering me I'm expelled. I mentioned you and Grandfather and now he's trying to get out of it."

"Mr. DiNozzo of course you can see how this looks. He's no good; he's lying to get out of starting a fight and trying to pull your father into this." Anthony looks at all the kids and Charlie.

"Are you okay Charlie? Did they get you too?"

"He jumped in when 4 of them jumped me and then more jumped in."

"He's lying he's trying to cover for his boyfriend. They're always sitting together acting better than anyone. I told him that you wouldn't let a faggot like him in the school. This school is supposed to be better than that." Anthony shakes his head.

"Junior is my son and he's welcome here under the law. Arthur do me a favor and go out to my car. Father's out there and ask him to come in. I just stopped by to get some paperwork for him. Tell him Junior's here and this school is in trouble."

"See here you can't make threats and …"

"What threat? This school and letting that boy make ideal threats is bringing down this school. Do you really think my father's going to like hearing you're expelling Junior because he was jumped by some kids?"

"So you're siding with this faggot and his boyfriend. Who wants to go to a school with people like that?" Gibbs glares at him.

"I called the police to come search you and the only place you're going is jail. For assault and any drugs they find on you."

"Wait a minute that wasn't necessary we can handle this."

"No, you're letting him attack my son for being different and assume he's doing things with his cousin. The drugs I could understand but he attacked my son and his cousin. That doesn't go well." The dean looks at him.

"I can have you arrested for false reports. Anthony will admit to nothing. If he's going to remain here you can't tell them a thing. I'll make sure he doesn't get into a decent school with that attitude."

"Yeah I don't think so. I'm telling the truth and Tony's not coming back here even if it was the only school on earth." Arthur returns with a man and woman and Gibbs can see the resemblance to Anthony.

"Junior, are you okay? What happened? Who are all these people?" Everyone starts talking at once while Gibbs can see the confusion growing so he lets out a loud whistle.

"Okay one at a time. Jonathan DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Jethro Gibbs, I adopted Tony. We need to talk where these people aren't so you can hear what happened." Jonathan looks at the dean who was red.

"Jared, what's going on? What am I hearing?"

"If you'll come in here I'll explain it all." Jonathan walks into the office and the dean stops Gibbs and Tony. "You two stay out here. I've had enough of your lies and for once the real story will be told. You can still explain to the police why you called and lied to them."

"The only person lying is you." Jared Miller all but slams the door in Gibbs' face. "Don't worry Tony either way you're not coming back here. I was considering switching you to another school after the semester was over but if they allow kids like that to run things then it's not a school for you." Jason mumbles.

"All the fag had to do was do as I told him. All the other kids are smarter than that." Alexandra hears this.

"What did you say?"

"Uh … just if he paid me like the other kids do to leave them alone then…"

"No before that. What did you call Tony?"

"A fag, he's sitting there next to his boyfriend. They claim to be cousins but everyone knows their not related."

"Tony, you have a boyfriend? Well a lot has happened since I saw you over Christmas. We have to catch up before we return to New York." Tony started feeling light headed.

"No, they say Charlie's my boyfriend." Alexandra makes a rude noise as Tony gets up for fresh air and hearing Jonathan yelling he turns to fast before passing out. When Tony woke up it was night and he wasn't sure where he was. Something was over his eyes and his head felt heavy.

"Tony, are you awake?"

"Dad, what happened? Why can't I open my eyes?"

"Calm down and I'll tell you." Tony lay back feeling better with Gibbs there. "Jason's attack caused a lot of damage to you. He caused injuries to your head and pressure built up behind your eyes."

"Am I blind?"

"The doctor's aren't sure yet they were waiting for you to wake up and the pressure to go down first to see. They can't see damage but sometimes it doesn't show up until they examine the patient and they need you awake to check." Tony sighs feeling around and feeling something soft. "Kelly insisted on leaving Fluffy with you."

"Is she okay? How long have I been here?"

"She's scared for you but it's been two full days. Camille will bring her by later to check on you. How do you feel?"

"Weird because of whatever's on my head and sore from my ribs but I guess I could be worse."

"You were lucky it's not worse." Gibbs calls for the nurse who informs the doctor he's awake and they take him for tests.

"Okay Tony I'm going to take the bandages off. The scans didn't show any damage but we have to make sure there's no damage."

"Is it going to be bright?"

"Is what going to be bright?"

"The light? You know like when you walk outside from a dark movie theater … if the bandages have been on for days so …"

"Oh, we'll turn down the lights but they can't be off completely so you can see if you can see anything." Tony nods and they remove the bandages slowly. Later when they take him back to the room Tony's put back into bed while Gibbs and the doctor go into the hall to talk.


	12. Chapter 12

When Tony was settled in the bed and the nurse hands him water as the others look on. When he fumbles with the cup Ruth rushes to help him and Tony can see the worry in her eyes. After he takes a drink Tony leans back in the bed and closes his eyes.

"Please don't just stand there and stare at me. I'm not dying."

"We're not …" Tony opens his eyes and looks at Ruth.

"What? You're not staring? I still have my sight Nonie and I can see the pity in your eyes. Please don't lie to me."

"I wasn't going to … we're just worried about you."

"Well don't be." Tony didn't mean to snap at her but she rushed out before he could say anything.

"Tony, we've been worried about you. The doctor's didn't know if you would …" Tony saw Jackson glance towards Kelly.

"I know they told me but that doesn't mean I need pity Grandpa. I was attacked and I'm not going to be okay so I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me." David and Camille leave not sure what to say and Jackson approaches the bed.

"Don't say those things Tony. You don't know what could still happen. The doctor's haven't …"

"They told me there's still damage. I can't even do simple things by myself and they said if my eyesight has returned then it means what's left is damage caused by the attack." Jackson sighs not knowing what to say and Tony could see Kelly was upset. "Come here Kel." She climbs on the bed.

"Daddy said when you woke up you would be better. I left Fluffy with you so he could keep you company and …" Tony hugs her.

"I know and I am sure Daddy wants me to be better but we can't always fix things Kel. I'm going to be okay though."

"Are you going to live in the hospital now like Mr. Broadway?" Tony looks at Jackson confused.

"Miles in a nursing home because of his stroke. His sister is too old to care for him full time and well no one in town likes him that much."

"Uh … well I might stay here for a while but I'm sure I can go home. I wouldn't want to live with Mr. Broadway." Kelly giggles as Gibbs joins them. "What did the doctor say?"

"That you're exhibiting signs of permanent damage but he wants to run more tests and keep an eye on you before ordering any treatments. He said the scans show no permanent damage but you are struggling with doing some stuff."

"Yeah I was just telling Kelly and Grandpa that."

"So why did Ruth rush out of here in tears with David and Camille following her? What did you tell them?"

"Just to leave me alone. I don't want someone to pity or fuss over me. There's going to be enough of that while I'm stuck here in the hospital I don't need it as soon as I wake up." Gibbs looks at him and then to Jackson and Kelly.

"I get you're angry but I can't let you talk to me like that or your grandparents. We're leaving and maybe depending on the hospital a few days so you can have a pity party of one will do you some good." They leave and Gibbs takes Fluffy with him. "Here Kel, I doubt this will help him." Tony turns from the door as they leave. Gibbs takes a seat right outside the door.

"What in the hell happened? What did the doctor tell him?"

"That he has irreversible brain damage and will be just short of a vegetable for the rest of his life. He basically said the attack left him with problems someone has after a stroke."

"But he … that's not …"

"I asked Tony be assigned a new doctor and a neurologist. I'm calling Anthony later to get him to approve the needs. Tony is hurting I get that but that's no reason to snap at anyone." Camille joins them.

"Is Tony okay?"

"He's still acting out so we left him alone." Camille opens her mouth but doesn't know what to say. Jackson smiles.

"Would you mind taking Kelly to the cafeteria and getting her something to eat? Jethro and I are going to talk and then check on Tony."

"Sure, come on honey." Kelly left and Jackson sat down with Gibbs.

"Jethro … that's a lot of news for a kid. I'm not saying he should've yelled at them but imagine if you were told something like that at 15."

"I didn't care, I hated the world at 15."

"That's when you acted out and pushed me away. That's also when you and Stephanie conceived Tony. Don't walk away from him like I did to give you your space Jethro."

"I'm not that's why I'm sitting here. I'm giving him time to calm down and I need to talk to him about some stuff."

"Is there something else to worry about?"

"The boy who attacked him said him and Charlie were together as in boyfriend and boyfriend."

"Okay, does that bother you? I thought you liked both so why would it bother you if he did."

"It doesn't but it's bothering Charlie. I don't know what the problem is but if he's going to be going off on people he's going to chase Charlie away. Tony never denied if he was gay or not but he said he wasn't with Charlie."

"They're cousins I thought."

"Not by blood, Camille was his Mama's sorority sister and she didn't have biological sisters. I doubt they're together but Tony needs to figure out what he needs." The call light above Tony's door went off and Gibbs went inside. "Tony, are you okay?" He shakes his head while in a curled up position on the bed.

"My head hurts. It feels like something's pounding on it … I need a doctor." The doctor came and rushed Tony off for testing before the others come back.

"Where's Tony?"

"They took him for tests … he got a bad headache and they don't know what's causing it. I have to call Anthony and his parents." Camille nods,

"I'll call Arthur so they can come down here. They want to know if anything happens." It's not until much later that Tony's returned and he's asleep on the bed.

"What happened Dr. Abrams? Is Tony okay?"

"The pressure built up behind his eyes again and we emptied it through the tube we placed in when he got here. It was there when we took the tests earlier but it shouldn't have built up this fast."

"Why didn't you do anything about it then? Why are you playing games with him?"

"I'm not playing games it's a wait and see game Mr. Gibbs. I already told you his prognosis and now …"

"And you were supposed to call a better doctor for him. If this is how you care for him then I want someone new tonight and as soon as possible so you stop hurting my son."

"Now see here Mr. Gibbs, I'm the best in my field. To call in a specialist for a stroke victim …"

"Don't start with that and I don't care about the costs. I care about my sons health and unless a real specialist can tell me the same thing after running more tests and doing as much as he can for my son then I'll accept it." Dr. Abrams just leaves and Gibbs looks at Tony who was asleep.

"Jethro, whatever the cost … we'll cover it. We want the best treatment for him."

"Thank you and you guys should go back to the hotel and rest. I'm going to stay here all night with him in case he wakes up." Charlie looks at him.

"I want to stay with him too."

"That's up to your parents." Camille sighs,

"That's fine, let us know if you need anything or if there's anything we can do." Gibbs and Jackson convinced Kelly to go home after she gave Tony back fluffy. They had a specialist who got there and took Tony for testing before he woke up confused.

"Where am I? Dad … where is everyone?" Tony could tell he was in a machine but couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Tony, can you hear me?"

"Who are you? What's going on?"

"I'm Dr. Johnson your new doctor. You're currently in a CT Machine while we check you out. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I'm … I just didn't know where I was and panicked. Where's my dad?"

"He's waiting back in your room along with someone named Charlie. It's very early in the morning but we started the tests while you were sleeping." Tony visibly relaxed. "That's good, it shouldn't take too much longer and then we'll get you back to your room while I go over the test results." When Tony got back to the room Gibbs was relieved to see him awake.

"How do you feel Tony?"

"A little better, just freaked out when I woke up in the machine."

"Yeah they said there was a problem but not what happened."

"I didn't know where I was." Gibbs hands him back Fluffy. "Kelly was here?"

"We never left. She was getting dinner with the others when your headache came on. Do you remember what happened?"

"My head started to hurt and then when I put it back I hit something on my head … I don't know what it is but it made it worse."

"It's a shunt to drain the fluid from your brain. Dr. Abrams never drained it earlier which might've relieved some pressure and your problems."

"Oh … I'm sorry I was snapping at everyone earlier. I felt the headache and then Nonie was looking at me like …" Gibbs hugs him.

"If you had that pressure it's no wonder you were snapping at people. You said it felt like someone was banging on your head and I'm sure that it wasn't fun."

"No … where is everyone?"

"It's almost 7 in the morning they went home or to the hotel for the night. Ruth and David are staying with Camille and Arthur; Dad's at the house with Kelly and the DiNozzo's are staying at the Sheraton."

"They've all been here?"

"Yes, they're worried about you and are paying for any specialists you made need and will cover all costs."

"That's good and I am sorry about getting mad. My head was hurting and the tech said I had to wait for the doctor but …"

"I got rid of him. He let you go with the pressure build up when he could've easily drained it." Tony was eating breakfast when Dr. Johnson joins them.

"How are you feeling Tony?"

"Much better now that I'm eating something. Dad said something about draining fluid from my brain and that seems to have helped too."

"That's good. I was just comparing your last test results taken when you woke up compared to this morning. You're not in the clear yet but it's already looking better."

"What does that mean? How bad am I going to be?"

"Well based on what I see and your actions I don't think you had a stroke. I think you were just reacting to the pressure in your head which I hear can be very painful. I've had some patients try to commit suicide from the pain so I want to keep you in the hospital for at least a week so we can monitor you and see how often the pressure builds up. We'll also check to make sure that you can do things that you need to function in real life which might also be a problem."

"So what are the chances that will happen?"

"You're young, fairly healthy and I've seen people with worse injuries over come them. It might take time but that's what we're here for."

"I hate hospitals." Dr. Johnson chuckles,

"So do I when I'm the patient. I tell you what, if you cooperate and listen to the nurses and therapists we'll see when you can go home. If you have someone to help you at home then you can do some of the recovery at home."

"Okay, I'll do that." They thank the doctor and when everyone else returns to visit later in the day Tony's in a much better mood. He apologizes to Ruth, David and Camille who assure him it was okay. They all promised to help him with whatever he needed but Gibbs convinced them to go back to New York until they knew exactly what was needed. He didn't want Tony to get overwhelmed by them fussing and Jackson was just going to stay through the weekend to help with Kelly but Camille said the next week she could take over again. Tony was thankful for this and told her so.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony was released in a week to go home with therapists, tutors and other people to help him. In addition to occupational therapy, physical therapy and a tutor who all came 3 days a week Tony had to have someone home with him all day. Gibbs was going to take all of December off so Anthony paid Charlie to stay with him without them mentioning it to Tony. Neither was returning to school until the New Year and things went smoothly until a few days before Thanksgiving when Gibbs got home early to find Tony, Charlie, Kelly and Jimmy baking and dancing around the kitchen. They didn't hear him and Gibbs saw a different side to Tony who was relaxed. Tony started dancing to some Italian song with Kelly making her giggle and Charlie and Gibbs stare.

"That was good, where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Every wedding, party or anything where there was dancing and Italians they usually do some form of the dance. I learned because of Mama she wanted me to be able to woo some girl when I got older and dance with them properly." Jimmy giggles,

"But you like boys."

"Yeah well I like both but Mama didn't know that. She just wanted to see me happy. It's Nonie and Poppy's wedding anniversary in March and it doesn't hurt to practice." Kelly nods,

"That's fun but it took a lot out of me."

"That's why it's only done once during the party. It takes a lot out of everyone." Jimmy happens to see Gibbs there.

"Hi Gibbs,"

"Hey dad, we didn't hear you come in." Tony didn't know how much he heard or what he thought.

"You guys were having too much fun. What are you baking?"

"Chocolate chip and walnut cookies, brownie cups and we're going to try mini pumpkin pies. Grandpa called this morning and gave me the recipe for your mom's pumpkin pie."

"Dad could never get it the same way."

"That's what he said but we're just trying the recipe out for fun." Kelly grabs one off the counter.

"Here try one Daddy, they're good." Much to Gibbs' surprise, they were just like his mom's pumpkin pies.

"Wow, what did you guys do? They taste just the same?" Charlie shrugs,

"We just followed the recipe." Tony nods,

"Well a few things we changed. Aunt Camille took us to the store before picking up Jimmy and Kelly. He said we could use powdered milk and nutmeg but I got fresh cream and nutmeg. Mama taught me fresh ingredients make the difference."

"They do this tastes like I remember and it's been a long time since I've had her pies. I got out of work early and I thought we'd go out to eat and then rent some movies." Charlie goes to wipe his hands.

"I'll call mom then to come pick us up."

"You two are invited. Kelly and Jimmy don't have school tomorrow so I thought you guys might want to go." Jimmy shakes his head.

"I want to go with mommy if I can take her some cookies." Gibbs ruffles his hair.

"Sure you can take her some cookies. What about you Charlie? You can stay the night so you and Tony can rent extra movies if you want."

"Sure, that sounds like fun." When Gibbs got out of the shower Tony was waiting for him.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"Yeah … how much did you hear us talk in the kitchen?"

"Well I caught you guys dancing and you explaining why you learned to dance. I know about the wedding anniversary in March. They're willing to put off the party until you're on spring break so you can go."

"I know … they've told me this." Tony looked distressed and Gibbs sits with him.

"I also heard what Jimmy said. Does it bother you that I heard him?" Tony shakes his head. "It doesn't bother me who or what you like Tony. Like dad pointed out I shouldn't judge you because I'm in the same boat."

"You like guys but … you got married." Gibbs chuckles,

"I like both and yes I was married. Liking a guy or a girl doesn't define you being a man who keeps his word, doesn't lie and who does the best he can does."

"Anthony doesn't like who I am. He found out when I was younger and …"

"That's why the boarding school and summer camps?" Tony nods miserably. "Well I don't know what to say about that but I'm not like that and I won't tolerate him being that way either. If he's going to start then I'm going to ban him from coming around."

"Really but he's paying for so much … the therapists, the tutor, and I know he's paying Charlie to come over here too."

"We didn't want you to feel he didn't want to come. He would come without the payment but figured if Anthony wants to pay him no reason he shouldn't take the money."

"I know and that's what Charlie said. He's saving the money for Christmas presents. Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur give him money for whatever he wants but he'd feel funny spending their money on gifts for them."

"I can't say I blame him but they just want him happy. They're going to join us in Stillwater for Christmas. Thanksgiving here with your New York family and Shannon's mom included. Ruth and David would like you for the week before Christmas in New York but I said we'll see or they'll join us in Stillwater too. Then Spring break in New York for sure if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't miss the wedding party if I can help it. They throw wonderful parties and it's their 50th anniversary."

"Just make sure someone gets pictures of you dancing and if you're not sick we'll get you there." Tony laughs feeling better. A few days later when Anthony and his parents made it to town Charlie and Tony were acting closer than usual even holding hands from time to time.

"Jethro, surely you should do something about them." Gibbs was in the kitchen helping Jackson and Ruth with the turkeys.

"Who?"

"Junior and … Charlie. They're in there laughing and carrying on like a couple of weirdoes." Jackson spins around holding a knife and Anthony sighs. "He claims he likes boys but we raised him better than that and he's out there holding hands with him."

"So? If he likes a guy what's wrong with that? He doesn't need your approval to be with someone and I'm not going to do anything about it."

"They're acting like a couple of weirdoes around Kelly and jimmy, that's not right and should be stopped. They're cousins so how does that look to them."

"No their not cousins, Elizabeth and Camille weren't biologically related and even if they were she's not his biological mother."

"They were still raised …"

"No they weren't thanks to his mother but that's in the past. They got close this last month spending so much time together and I see nothing wrong with their relationship."

"I knew we should've taken him to New York. Leaving him here was a mistake and I don't intend to make again."

"It's not up to you I adopted him Anthony and I get to make the decisions for his needs. He doesn't need someone to be negative around him right now and …"

"I won't pay for his care here. I won't pay Charlie to stay home and play grab ass with Junior. He was paid to be a companion not a boy toy." They didn't realize the others could hear until they hear Jimmy.

"Mommy, what's a boy toy?" Anthony turns red and turns to the living room but Camille cuts him off.

"Don't you dare Anthony DiNozzo. Jimmy it's not a very nice word for someone's boyfriend." Jimmy looks at Anthony.

"You should be nice, they're nice together."

"Well I won't stand for this. I didn't pay for this." Charlie shrugs,

"I haven't spent any of the money you paid me because being Tony's friend and hanging out meant more to me than the money. You offered it so I took it but that doesn't mean I needed or used it."

"Of course you did, why else would you come?"

"Because Tony's my friend and we weren't openly together at Days but we were starting to see each other there." Jonathan snorts,

"Then they were right you didn't belong there. We thought they were wrong by accusing you but it seems like they were right. You're just some freak who wants to live in sin with this family. Stop this nonsense and stop acting like a freak or I'll keep your trust from you. You don't have rights to our money if you're not going to act like one of us."

"I'm not one of you grandfather and I don't' care about the trust. My whole life you've held that over my head but you know what at least here I know you don't need money to be happy and I know you can be happy by being yourself."

"Fine I'm calling our lawyers and telling them …" Arthur speaks up.

"You can't do anything. I'm the trustee to the account and Elizabeth had it so you can't touch it. She knew when she wasn't around you would do whatever you could to keep him away from it. Tony's getting it when he turns 16 and neither of you can do anything to stop it."

"Well I never …" Alexandra glares at them.

"Just shut up and sit down. These people were kind enough to invite us to their home for Thanksgiving. They don't have to give us the time of day and with your behavior I doubt they'll ever invite us again."

"Preposterous, we're his family and we have rights."

"You have no rights in my home Anthony. I've been nice enough to let you come around because I believed you still cared for Tony despite abandoning him but if you think that means still controlling things then you lost your welcome here."

"He doesn't want to live here. You got him injured and …"

"In a school you run and since you said their actions were correct that tells me the school isn't very good to begin with. Don't worry we won't be going there anymore. I found a much better school for him."

"Yeah for pansies that don't amount to much. Fine then we're out of here. Elizabeth always knew he'd be a loser who never amounted to anything." Tony was too shocked to say something but Jackson comes out of the kitchen and they can see smoke coming out of his ears.

"You stop it right there Anthony DiNozzo. The day you took Tony you swore to make him your family and one of yours. From what I hear about this Elizabeth she was the best mother she could be to him and I won't let you destroy his memories of her."

"She would hate that he found you. Junior knows she never wanted him to find his birth family but he went out and did it anyway. She was also against gays because it wasn't natural. He is the disappointment in her life and she would've regretted ever adopting him if she knew what he would do to us. If he wasn't such a weirdo he would still be home where he belongs." Tony takes off upstairs and Anthony scoffs. "Stupid kid, doesn't even know when he's done something wrong. Better, you're stuck with him then him poisoning my family any longer. I regretted adopting him long before Elizabeth died and I don't regret giving him up to you."

"Get out."

"Don't worry we're leaving but don't contact us about his needs. I already paid for all I'm going to pay for but I won't give another cent for his care."

"I'll pay it all back. Have your lawyer let me know what is owed and I'll pay you back. We won't be in debt to you if this is how you act because of it." Anthony, Jonathan and Alexandra leave but they can't get Tony to leave his room. They left him a plate of food that he ate when left alone but wouldn't come out of his room.


	14. Chapter 14

After Thanksgiving Tony was back to his quiet withdrawn self. He did a lot of thinking about what Anthony and Jonathan told him and how he felt about Charlie. They had done it to get a rise out of Anthony but that didn't mean they didn't have feelings but Tony didn't know what he wanted. Ruth and David invited him to spend the week before Christmas with them and then they would go with him to Stillwater so Gibbs tried to help him get ready for the trip.

"What else do you need to get Tony? How many people do you need to buy for?"

"There's Nonie and Poppy, Uncle Connor, Aunt Michelle and their four kids. Jack's Jimmy's age and I got them both building block sets I know Jimmy wants. Carlos is a little older than Kelly and into building model cars but I'm going to look for those robots like Grandpa got me for my birthday."

"What about the other two?"

"Manny and Pauly … they're my age but I doubt they'll like anything I get them. They're really competitive with everything I do or did … grades, attention good or bad, wanting the best toys. They might've changed but I doubt it."

"Well Ruth asked you what you wanted for Christmas right. I heard something about a VCR though we would've gotten you that."

"I didn't want to ask. I know you paid back Anthony all the money he spent on me and …"

"No I didn't after all. He insisted I keep it but I think his mom guilt tripped him into it. She said if you needed anything to let her know and she'll make sure you got it."

"She was always nicer than Anthony and Grandfather. I want to get her something but I don't know what. Nonie said she invited them for the holiday meal."

"Yeah she told me too. What about some nice pictures of you guys? I know dad would like some too and we can get some frames for them. You can get them something else but Ruth mentioned she didn't have recent ones of you and none of Kelly."

"Yeah … Charlie was saying Aunt Camille said the same thing about him and Jimmy."

"Let's try and get the four of you to the mall Saturday and get the pictures done. There's a new place that promises pictures the same day. How long depends on how many you order. We'll take the pictures and then finish shopping."

"That sounds like fun." Charlie agreed so Gibbs got all of them matching sweaters. Tony and Kelly's matched and so did Charlie and Jimmy's though they all went together too for a group shot. After making sure Jimmy knew it was a secret they took the pictures and then went shopping. After talking to Ruth she found something Tony could get Manny and Pauly that they wanted and put the money in Tony's account for him to cover 4 of them.

"Wow, this is great. Your cousins want these?"

"According to Nonie, I'm not sure why though. She says I can get myself on too but she knows they are very picky and want to compete with me over everything. I can expect a few things from Nonie and Poppy but probably nothing from them."

"But you're buying for them."

"Mama taught me better. Said not to let them bother me. The only thing that's going to bug me is about the grades thing. Poppy's always given money for grades which I don't care about but not having them …" Gibbs cuts in.

"You're home schooled and they give them out the same. I have your grades and you can take them as proof."

"Really? Does it show the classes we're taking?"

"Yes which makes a difference even if they get the same grades you're taking advanced classes."

"Yeah I doubt they would ever take advance classes. You have to pull a C or above to get money and they barely scraped by with those." Tony quickly found the rest of the gifts though Jimmy was jealous of the building set not realizing Tony already got him one.

"Okay so tonight we're having dinner with Charlie's family then tomorrow the car's coming to pick you up to go to New York and I'm driving Kelly to dad's."

"Are we still going out to eat?"

"Yeah so no one gets stuck with the cooking and clean up. Are you ready to go? Do you have everything packed?"

"I think so. Nonie and Poppy will get me anything I forgot. Nonie's been fixing my bedroom up from what she says."

"You have a bedroom there?"

"Whenever Mama and Anthony would travel I would stay with them. That's why Manny and Pauly hated me because they favored me but … it didn't really matter."

"Okay well you're only going to be there a week. Just be careful if you decide to go ice skating or something. You're still not that stable and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I thought I couldn't go … you said I have to be cautious and everything."

"Yes but it sounds like they're going to egg you on either way so just be careful."

"I can roller skate; Chris had me working on that for the reason to ice skate. He said there's no fun in winter if I can't enjoy other activities."

"That's good and I do have one more stop before we go home."

"Really? I thought we finished shopping."

"We did but we're going to the DMV so you can get drivers manual to start learning it. After the new year I'll bring you back for your permit."

"Why can't I get it now? I mean I know I can't drive but I've been studying the manual. Chris asked about my goals and I said driving was one of them so he got me the manual."

"He said you would be able to get your permit but he didn't say you were studying. We can go get it now if that's what you want." When they went to dinner Tony had his permit and drove them to the restaurant.

"What did you do? I know you're not ready for your license yet."

"I got my permit today; dad said I could drive with him or Grandpa."

"Congratulations Tony. I know Charlie can't wait to get his but we're signing him up for drivers ED too." Gibbs nods,

"I plan to put Tony in it but that starts in April for 6 weeks until right before his birthday." When they gave Camille and Arthur the pictures they loved them.

"These are great pictures and when did you take them? I've never seen these sweaters." Jimmy giggles,

"Today when we went with Uncle Gibbs to the mall."

"Tony was looking for something for the Paddington's and they told me they didn't have recent pictures of him. Charlie said you didn't have any of him so we thought this would be a good gift."

"It's great and thank you. We would like a copy of the one of Tony and Kelly too if it's not too much trouble."

"We have a set for you at the house." All four kids got small token gifts mostly homemade stuff Camille made like personalized hats, scarves and mittens. Then Tony got a lap desk for long car rides since the drive to New York was 5 hours or so depending on traffic. Kelly got a books she wanted, Charlie a walkman and Jimmy got a bunch of stuff for the car trip.

"Thank you, this is perfect. I always read or something during car trips."

"I remember and at least if you want to write or something you can use this on you lap."

"I love it." Later when Kelly was asleep Tony was packing some snacks for the trip when Gibbs joins him.

"Are you ready for the trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just getting some stuff to eat during the trip. The drivers usually don't like making stops so it's easier this way. I'm getting up early to eat something before I go and then I'm sure Nonie will make sure I have something to eat when I get there."

"I have something else for you."

"I thought the rest of the gifts were waiting for Christmas."

"I know but this was supposed to be your gift at dinner tonight. The laptop desk was for your trip and separate. I just misplaced this and didn't want to go with nothing." Gibbs hands Tony a walkman like Charlie's. "I thought you might want one to listen to your own music on the trip."

"Thanks dad and I love it. I love the lap desk too; I tend to get bored if I don't take anything with me.:"

"Kelly's the same way." Tony went to sleep after tucking the walkman into his backpack. Gibbs was up early in the morning to make breakfast when he found Ruth and David there waiting for them on the porch. "What are you guys doing here? It's freezing out here."

"We haven't been here long and we came to pick up Tonio. I know we said we'd send a car but I know he'd probably get lonely and bored during the trip not to mention starve they don't stopping when they're driving minors. We thought we'd come early enough to take him to breakfast first."

"He's still sleeping but I got up to make a big breakfast for all of us. Come in he'll be happy to see you guys."

"Why don't we take everyone out to breakfast that way we can all get a start without leaving a mess?"

"The kids are going to want the pancake house."

"Whatever they want. Christmas is about children right?" Tony and Kelly were excited to see them and got ready quickly. "So are you going to stay in Stillwater all week Jethro?"

"No, I'm returning tomorrow because I have to work. Camille is my backup babysitter but they're also going to New York until Christmas Eve then they'll meet us in Stillwater. I figured Kelly would have more fun in Stillwater than at the day camp her school has set up over school breaks."

"Are you sure it's okay for Tony to come to New York? I mean if he takes care of Kelly …"

"There are more than enough people to keep an eye on Kelly in Stillwater. They're both family there and Tony's been looking forward to spending time in New York."

"Okay we don't want to disrupt anything you have planned."

"We've had it worked out since Thanksgiving. He needs a bit more fun in his life." After they leave Kelly hugs Tony.

"Be careful okay Tony?"

"I'm going to be fine I'm just going to be going to New York, nothing bad can happen." Gibbs gives him a look and they laugh. "I'll be careful Kel. You be careful too. Tell Josh that I can't wait to see him."

"Okay," They leave and Tony thinks about the shopping he still had to do and wanted to do in New York. He didn't know what would happen with his cousins but he was determined not to let them ruin his Christmas vacation. Ruth and David talked about the plans for the weeks including shopping, a Broadway show, ice skating and more.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time of Ruth and David's holiday dinner including friends, some extended family and the DiNozzo's Tony was ready to head to Stillwater. The whole week was bad for him starting when they went Christmas shopping and Tony found stuff for Jimmy, Josh and Kelly. Connor was with him, Manny and Pauly.

"Put that stuff back right now Tony."

"What? Why should I?"

"Ma and Pops said to get you gifts and I doubt you play with this stuff or need 3 of it including pink." Manny laughs with Pauly.

"He wants to play with his boyfriend. I heard Nonie say his boyfriend's coming tonight so they want enough for both of them to play." Tony turns pink and snatches them from Connor.

"Nonie and Poppy aren't buying these I am. I have money for these and they're for my sister, and some friends."

"Well just don't think you're going to use Ma and Pops money. You can waste your money on the family that doesn't exist."

"They are my family." Connor knocks the gifts from his hands while Manny and Pauly laugh.

"No they're not that's why you're stuck with us. Go wait out front you're not getting any of these."

"You're not in charge of me Connor and I came because Nonie and Poppy invited me. I'm buying them for my family."

"I swear if you don't go to the front right now I'll knock you down and then you'll go back with a black eye and some injuries. I don't know why Anthony didn't knock you around more to teach you to mind your mouth. You're worthless and a loser." Tony glares at him and Connor backhands him making him fall back and hit his head. "I said get out of here. We don't want you here and you're not wanted. Ma and Pops brought you here because your family hates you so go away." Tony got up and ran from the store. He didn't know where he was going but he just got into a cab since he had cash on him.

"Where to?"

"Grand Central Station."

"Okay Mister," Tony didn't plan on going anywhere yet but he didn't want Connor to get away with hitting him. He was there 30 minutes when David showed up.

"Anthony Jackson Gibbs just where do you think you're going?" Tony froze and David caught up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Cooling off, how did you find me?"

"You used to run away all the time and come here. Do you know how worried everyone is about you?"

"Just you and Nonie but I wanted to give Connor time to go to the house and explain why I ran off. He doesn't care what happened to me anyway so …" David turns Tony's face towards him and Tony winces.

"I'm not going to hit you but it looks like Connor has some explaining to do. Did he do that to you?" Tony doesn't say anything but goes to sit down on a bench. "I'm going to call Ruth and let her know you're here. She didn't want to call your dad yet until I checked here."

"So you're sending me back. Great, then I don't have to be around them anymore."

"No, I'm not sending you back. I don't know what caused your outburst today but we brought you here for the week and you're going to stay the week. Just because Connor …" Tony turns from him blinking back the tears and feels funny but he doesn't say anything. "Tonio …"

"Just call her. I have nothing to say." Later that night Tony still wasn't talking but Charlie could tell something was wrong.

"What happened to your eye? Did you get into a fight?"

"We went shopping today and … I found something for Jimmy, Kelly and Josh. Connor tried making me put them back but I had the money to pay for it. You know the money I have I had more than enough. When I refused he backhanded me."

"Did you tell your dad?"

"They called him and told him I threw a fit so I'm not allowed to use the phone. According to Connor I just threw a fit for no reason and then took off. He was yelling at me in front of the whole store and told me to get out even though I hit my head." Tony was shaking and near tears but he hoped Charlie wouldn't say anything.

"Are you serious? You went and hit your head." Pauly was there.

"Hey Fags, Nonie said to get out of here. You're not allowed to be with your boyfriend alone Tony and she said you can just go up to your room for acting like the spoiled brat." Tony goes to push past Pauly when he tripped Tony.

"What is your problem?"

"I didn't do anything the losers been acting stupid all afternoon. I wish dad had hit him harder and made him stay there while we went shopping. Teach him to talk back to dad." Charlie went to help Tony up and found him unconscious.

"Tony …"

"Oh leave him alone. Poppy will deal with him later for hiding out with you anyway. He's a loser."

"He's got a head injury you idiot. Dad!"

"Shut up he's faking it. He doesn't have any injury." Pauly went to kick Tony and Charlie knocked him down so they started to wrestle making racket.

"Hey what's going on you two? Why are you fighting?"

"Connor hit Tony and he hit his head today. Now Pauly tripped him and tried to kick him in his head. I lost my temper but Tony's unconscious." Arthur and Ruth rush to Tony.

"Call an ambulance and then call Jethro."

"He's faking it. He's been stumbling around all afternoon acting weird because dad knocked some sense into him. Should've taught him he doesn't need anything because …"

"Manuel Jefferson Paddington I suggest you shut your trap." Charlie comes back.

"They're on their way … I'll call Gibbs when we know what hospital he's going to."

"Why do you care? He's faking it. He doesn't have a head injury, he wants attention."

"Ma, he's acting out for attention. So what if he hit his head he's lucky that's all I did to him. He wanted to buy presents for that family of his who don't even want him and …" David looks at Connor.

"This was over him buying presents. You said he threw a fit because they didn't have what he wanted in the store."

"No that he couldn't get what he wanted. He was acting spoiled and he's gone and ruined the party for no reason. If you call his dad he's going to rush here for no reason except to spoil him some more." Charlie was so angry he wanted to hit something and Camille grabs him.

"Connor, he was attacked in October and barely released last week from full time care. Maybe he doesn't have your definition of an injury but he was seriously hurt from a beating including being kicked in the head. You had no business touching him and when Jethro finds out I'm sure you'll find the inside of jail nice for Christmas. If I knew what you did you would already be there."

"What do you mean?" Connor's cut off as the ambulance gets there and the party's stopped as Camille goes with Tony and Arthur follows with Charlie, Ruth, David, Anthony and his parents. Gibbs was home worried about Tony as something seemed off. He knew that Tony wouldn't have a tantrum for no reason but he hoped they would know if there was something wrong. When the phone rang he jumped.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs, its Charlie." Gibbs could tell he was upset and he was at the hospital because of the paging.

"Charlie, what happened? Where's Tony?"

"They …we're at Memorial Hospital … he passed out after his cousin tripped him. Some other stuff happened and he was acting funny but now he's unconscious and they want to talk to someone to give consent."

"Who's there with you?"

"Mom, dad, Ruth, David, Anthony and his parents. Did you want to talk to one of them?"

"Uh … let me talk to the nurse first."

"This is Nurse Sheppard, is this Mr. Gibbs?"

"Yes, how's my son?"

"Right now they're taking him for tests but we have his medical records thanks to Mr. Parkerson. The doctor's looking at them but so far we don't know anything."

"Okay can I give consent over the phone for Arthur Parkerson and Camille Parkerson to have medical consent until I get there? They're his Aunt and Uncle and can handle it."

"Sure let me give them the phone so they can agree." Camille gets on the phone.

"Jethro, we didn't want to call until we knew where they were taking him to."

"Who caused this?"

"His Uncle … I didn't know what happened until he was already unconscious or I would've done something sooner."

"What about Ruth and David?"

"I honestly don't think they knew how bad it was. They were going by what Connor told them which wasn't the truth."

"I'm leaving in 10 minutes but I want you and Arthur to have medical proxy for him. They're to have no say in his care or for treatment. I know you care for him like a son so …"

"We do and we'll do what's best for him." Gibbs hangs up grabbing a few things for the trip before calling Jackson.

"Hey Jethro did you reach Tony after all?"

"He's under the weather so I'm heading up there. I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to be home and …"

"Kelly fell asleep early so cut the crap. What's wrong with Tony?"

"I'm not sure but he's at the hospital. I think his heads giving him trouble and that Uncle of his did something but no one will tell me what. I can make it in 5 hours … or less."

"Okay call me when you know something. Don't go too fast that you get into an accident Jethro."

"Okay dad." When he got to the hospital Tony was resting in a room but everyone was still there. Gibbs had calmed down though he was furious that he wasn't told everything that happened. He didn't even know what to think about Anthony and his parents being there but didn't want to deal with them.

"Jethro …"

"Why did you lie to me? You just said he threw a tantrum so you weren't letting him use the phone."

"We didn't know he hit his head."

"He hit his head!"

"What were you told?"

"That he had problems and was tripped. How did he hit his head?"

"He was back talking to Connor who hit him. I guess Tony fell and hit his head."

"And you think that's acceptable? You know he's not supposed to be hit in the head much less hit his head."

"It didn't seem serious and Tony didn't say anything. How …?"

"Then you don't want to be in his life very much do you. He's taken so much abuse from Anthony he wouldn't say anything even if he was suffering in front of you. If you took Connor's side without asking him I guarantee he wouldn't say anything. You guys can go I'll have Camille pick up his stuff later."

"Jethro …"

"I will get the cops to escort you out of the hospital if you do not leave. You're the reason he's here and I hope to never see you again." Gibbs storms into the room while the nurses call the doctor. Camille and Charlie were at Tony's bedside and Gibbs calmed down but he just wanted to punch something. Camille hugs him but Gibbs notices how close Charlie is sitting to Tony and holding his hand. He didn't know what to think about the two of them but also thought Tony was lucky to have Charlie around.


	16. Chapter 16

The next two days were spent with Tony in the hospital while the doctors wanted to make sure he was okay. Tony had been getting migraines he didn't think much about as he usually fell asleep when they came on but being out with Manny and Pauly teasing and Connor's attitude didn't help. Camille packed up Tony's things leaving the presents and taking those for him though there weren't nearly as many and Tony was set to be released two days before Christmas.

"Do Nonie and Poppy hate me for ruining the party?" Gibbs was surprised to hear Tony say this. "They haven't even come by to check on me … Anthony and his parents were there and … I thought they cared."

"I kicked them out of the hospital the night you came in. They didn't tell me Connor hit you and claim they didn't know you hit your head."

"He didn't hit me that hard and I was mouthing off to him but I had a headache and just wanted to go lay down. We were fine when we left so I didn't have my pills with me. I think I worried them when I took off."

"Why do you say that?"

"Poppy called me by my full name. Imagine getting called by your full legal name in the middle of grand central station."

"Yikes, that would explain why they were so upset. No they're not mad at you but I don't want them to come here. I don't want to see them or deal with them. You could've been seriously hurt Tony."

"It has nothing to do with them. I told you my cousins hate me and it was them egging things on, calling Charlie my boyfriend, Connor saying they wouldn't buy the stuff I picked out for Kelly, Josh and Jimmy …"

"Did you really throw a tantrum though?" Tony turns pink and Gibbs chuckles. "I figured if you did throw a tantrum then something must've been going on and I was going to try and talk to you after the party."

"Charlie freaked out when he heard what happened and I could hear him yelling with Pauly but I was just tired and my head hurt. I wanted the noise to stop but then they started fighting."

"I know Charlie told me all about it. He said they didn't know you were hurt though Pauly thinks you were faking it for attention."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted attention for." Gibbs chuckles as there's a knock on the door.

"Mr. Gibbs, there's a Mrs. Paddington out here who would like to talk to you for a minute."

"Do you really want to see them?" Tony nods and Gibbs pats his arm. "Let me see what she has to say first." Out in the hall Ruth wasn't there but Michelle who Gibbs never met.

"Hi … I'm Michelle, Connor's wife."

"I thought it was Ruth."

"Sorry they asked who I was and I said Michelle Paddington I didn't ask them to say Mrs. Paddington. How's Tony?"

"He's getting better. They're releasing him tomorrow and then we're going to my dad's house for Christmas. How can I help you?"

"I know what Connor did wasn't … he had no reason to hit Tony but that's how he is with the kids. They know better then to act up or talk back. It's not an excuse but that was his reaction to Tony's behavior. We honestly had no idea that Tony was attacked and had issues."

"He was suffering from a migraine and just wanted to go home. Now he thinks Ruth and David hate him because of the party."

"They're devastated by what happened and all but banished Connor and the boys from the family. They blame themselves for not talking to Tony more and Connor for his temper. Pauly and Manny have been getting out of hand and it's not an excuse but Connor only knows how to control things with his temper."

"What do you want from me Michelle? Tony could've been seriously hurt from Connor hitting him and worse. Then you guys told Ruth and David he threw a tantrum so they believed you when he was in so much pain he just wanted to get home."

"We didn't know this. Yes it is unusual behavior but we thought maybe he was just spoiled. Connor doesn't … I'm trying to make peace with the family before Christmas. I know it's not much but if they lose him it'll hurt them."

"Why didn't Connor come talk to me?"

"He's worried that if he came you would hit him."

"He's right but Tony wants to see Ruth and David. When they said Mrs. Paddington he thought it was her."

"She wants to see him too just to know he's okay. I don't think anything will fix what happened with Tony and Connor but …" Gibbs sighs sticking his head in the door.

"It's Michelle, do you want to see her?"

"Where's Connor?"

"He's not here."

"Okay," Michelle went into the room and hugs Tony.

"I'm glad you're okay Tony. I feel horrible for what happened to you and I wish we had known something. Connor feels bad about it and so do Nonie and Poppy."

"Yeah but they're not here to say that. I didn't want anyone to know and to treat me different but I didn't …" Michelle sighs,

"Ruth's downstairs with David and Connor. They didn't come up because they didn't think you would see them and Connor was worried your dad would hit him." Tony laughs and Gibbs smiles. "I promised to pass on their messages and let them know how you were doing."

"Five minutes." Tony and Michelle look at Gibbs. "They can see Tony for five minutes and that's it."

"I'll let Ruth and David know." Tony takes a deep breath.

"Connor too, I want to ask him something." Michelle looks at Gibbs who nods and she leaves.

"Are you sure?"

"I could always read him like I did Mama. He could never lie to me which is why I liked spending time with him. I want to know if he intended to hurt me or if he's just putting on an act to save his own hide."

"Michelle said they practically threw him and the boys out of the family. She doesn't agree with what happened but hates to see this right before Christmas." They could hear Connor and David before they got to the door.

"I swear Connor if you upset him or Jethro that's it. I won't have you causing any more trouble for this family."

"I know Ma and I'm sorry." Gibbs opens the door letting them in and Ruth rushes to Tony.

"Tonio, we've been so worried about you. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?" Tony shakes his head.

"I'm okay Nonie, they're just keeping an eye on me. I get out tomorrow and then we're going to Stillwater."

"That's good you need your rest." Connor stayed by the door not sure what they wanted him for.

"Did you try to hurt me on purpose?" This surprises all of them and Connor looks at Gibbs who motions to the bed. "At the store did you try and hurt me on purpose?"

"No, I didn't Tony. I shouldn't have lost my temper but then you ran off and we got worried. I was going to talk to you but then you disappeared with that guy. Next thing I know he's fighting Pauly who went to get you guys for dinner."

"He told us that we weren't allowed to be alone and I was in more trouble. I had a migraine all day and the house was too noisy. I couldn't make it back upstairs for my medicine so I slipped in there for quiet. There's nothing going on between me and Charlie to be ashamed of but Pauly and Manny had to keep making remarks about it."

"They are jealous of the attention Ma and Pops give you. They know you've always been the favorite grandson and still feel that way even all these years later. I have a temper and I would never hurt you Tony. I shouldn't have hit you head trauma or not." Tony nods at Gibbs who motions to the door.

"Let's go talk outside." David gets up and Tony shakes his head.

"I had to know and I told dad he's never been able to lie to me. I don't think he did it on purpose but I had to know. I'm sorry about the party I just wasn't feeling good."

"We know and we're sorry that we didn't listen or ask more questions. You don't complain and I thought you would've said something. Asked to come to the house or something."

"I was after the store but I saw something for Jimmy, Kelly and Josh."

"Manny went and showed us what they were and we got them for you. Camille packed them up with your stuff."

"Okay …thanks." Out in the hallway Connor rubs his face knowing Gibbs had every reason to hit him.

"For some reason Tony likes you and takes part of the blame for what happened."

"I lost my temper and the kids were all on my nerves. I don't think I've ever hit him since the time I was watching him and he ran into the street. One smack on his butt and he fell apart. It's the only time he ever scared me like that."

"It happens but that's not what happened yesterday. The fact you weren't truthful to your parents and Tony got hurt is why I'm more mad because I told them off when they love Tony. He thought they weren't coming by because of the stupid party."

"They've been here every day in the cafeteria hoping to talk to you if you went to get something to eat."

"Camille probably knew because she's bringing food for us so we don't have to go anywhere. I know they have a wedding anniversary coming up Tony was looking forward to but …"

"They do and they were too. It's a big family thing and family we haven't seen in forever is supposed to come. I won't touch him again Mr. Gibbs, just don't keep him from Ma and Pops."

"I won't but that's up to Tony because I don't know how he feels about the way he was treated because of what you told them. He said David yelled his full name out at Grand Central Station." Connor winces,

"Yeah you don't want Pops yelling or even using your full name. You're usually in big trouble. I was worried when he didn't go back and I guess they were worried the longer it took to find him."

"If he wants to stay in touch then I won't stop him but if you lay another hand on him I won't be so nice." Connor looks at him strangely. "What?"

"If someone did that to my kid I'd knock them out and I wouldn't blame you but …"

"He doesn't think you meant to hurt him and he's suffered from migraines since the attack but he's usually at home or goes home when they hit. Sending your wife was a good way to test the waters on if I would take off your head or not."

"She insisted for Ma and Pops sake." They go back in the room as Tony starts yawning.

"We'll leave so he can get some rest. Call if you need anything Jethro."

"I will and thank you for coming by. He wanted to see you." Gibbs had to talk to Jackson about them going for Christmas but like him Jackson left it to Tony. He knew they might not know what really happened or how he felt about them but Tony wanted them there. They stop by the next day on the way to Stillwater where they said they would be there on Christmas Eve.


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas Eve Ruth and David made it just after lunch when Tony, Jackson and Josh were in town. Jackson needed to pick up more groceries and Josh wanted to buy more Christmas presents for Bob and Nina. Tony wanted to look for a camcorder of some sort since Josh and Kelly were going to be in the Christmas pageant that night but couldn't find any that weren't outrageously priced.

"There will be other times to get a camcorder Tony. Save your money for something else."

"Anthony deposited it with the thought to get myself something nice for Christmas. I didn't really want anything but I also want something to record Nonie and Poppy's anniversary party in March."

"How long have they been together?"

"50 years and they're holding off the party until I'm going to be on Spring Break so I can go for sure. They can hold it any weekend but they want to make it a long weekend."

"That's good and are you sure you want to go back?" Tony sighs and Jackson smiles. "No one would blame you if you didn't."

"I know but I know Uncle Connor didn't mean to hurt me. I know I was pushing things but I had a migraine and I just wanted to get out of there. He's never laid a hand on me before except when I ran into the street when I was little. He thinks he scared me by smacking me but I was upset because I scared him."

"Sometimes that's scarier knowing you scared someone you care for."

"That's why I feel bad about scaring everyone. I didn't do it on purpose but I'm used to not complaining but I hadn't intended for anything to happen."

"It's understandable Tony and you are allowed to speak up and complain when you're hurting." When they got to the house and found Ruth and David there, they were in for a surprise.

"The inn got booked when they didn't show up yesterday with last minute guests. Joann's sleeping with Kelly but we're short a bed."

"They can have my bed and I'll sleep down here. I have some stuff I want to put together when the kids are asleep and I like sleeping next to the fire place."

"What about Charlie?"

"He can sleep down here too. We should talk and he can help with assembling stuff."

"Okay, I'm bunking with dad so Camille and Arthur can have my bed; they have your room, Joann in Kelly's and you guys in the living room that should work." Ruth and David had more presents to add to the bunch Tony brought with him already from New York.

"What's all this? You guys already sent presents I thought including the extra's I got."

"Well you didn't get your shopping trip and the others got extras and the regular presents but no opening them until tomorrow." Tony was curious and Ruth laughs. "You could never be satisfied with waiting."

"I also know you know what I really want even if I don't say anything." Ruth nods,

"Because we pay attention to what you like Tonio. You can open one gift if Kelly gets to open one of the extras." Tony and Kelly look at Gibbs eagerly and he laughs.

"Just one." David gave them both the gift and Kelly was more curious about Tony's.

"No way!" They all look at Tony pulls out a camcorder. "Wow, thanks."

"Are you sure you like it? We charged it and stuff for you and bought what you needed for it but …" Tony was too stunned to talk and Jackson smiles.

"He was looking for one in town. They were either sold out or too expensive. He wanted to record the pageant tonight."

"Thank you Nonie, Poppy I love it." Tony hugs them and then Kelly opens her gift to find a sewing machine.

"Thanks!"

"It's for kids and you like putting stuff together. We asked Michelle's help on ideas though to see if it was a good idea."

"Thank you I love it." Gibbs chuckles,

"We may never get her out of her room now." Later when everyone was in bed Charlie and Tony stayed up putting together the stockings and assembling a bike for Josh.

"How are you doing Tony?"

"I'm good, I've done nothing but rest since Josh and Kelly act like I'm going to break and they don't even know what happened. Grandpa just said I was hurt so they've been treating me like I will break."

"Are you sure it's not serious?"

"It was a migraine that got out of hand. Being hit didn't help it but Connor didn't mean to hurt me. I asked him and I could see he was upset with what happened."

"You scared me but … when did you see Connor?"

"The other day at the hospital. They wanted to see me but didn't want dad to prevent Nonie and Poppy from seeing me. I only agreed to talk to him to ask him because he's never been able to lie to me even when Mama was dying. He's the one who would tell me the truth."

"Well that's good but he had some guts to go to the hospital. We could hear Gibbs yelling from your room at all of them. I thought your dad would kill him." Tony laughs,

"So did I but he was calmer by then I think knowing I wasn't seriously hurt. We still have the wedding anniversary in March and it might be a little awkward if we're fighting."

"Yeah just a little." After they finished getting the toys and stockings set up Tony went and got some boots from the front door. "What are you doing?"

"Santa has to leave footprints if he comes through the chimney right?" Charlie laughs taking a bite out of the cookies they left out.

"Are you going to eat the carrot?"

"We made reindeer food?"

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Nonie was helping Jack and Carlos make some and I helped. I said it was for Santa here. They thought it was great I still believed in him though Nonie knew it was for Kelly and jimmy."

"Too bad we can't get on the roof."

"It's almost below freezing out there Charlie are you crazy. What do you want to do out there in the middle of the night?" Tony thought Charlie lost his mind as they put the bike by the front door. "How are we going to get this to Bob's house?"

"Santa elves left it early in the morning." Tony shakes his head and Charlie sighs. "Don't tell me you forgot the year we almost killed Santa. When Anthony fell off the roof trying to be Santa Claus." Tony laughs before remembering everyone else was asleep.

"I completely forgot about that. It's been a long time and the kids would love it. I think Grandpa has sleigh bells around here."

"For what?"

"We can leave the bike, ring them and then sneak off leaving Santa's hat behind. I was going to leave it on the bike but if we drop it then it's like Santa dropped it. Sneak back here and get on the roof for Jimmy and Kelly. There's a way to get on the roof but we have to try and sneak out."

"Whose room is it in?"

"Mine, it used to be dads."

"Nonie planned to wake up early and I'm sure that they'll go along with it." Tony nods finishing the footprints from the front door to the tree and back before they finish the cookies and scatter some of the reindeer food. The next morning Jackson and Ruth were downstairs trying to figure out where Tony and Charlie were when they rushed into the house.

"What are you two up to? You look frozen."

"Santa just dropped off Josh's bike. The light was on there and we used the sleigh bells to warn them and then hid in the woods while Josh found the bike and Santa's hat he dropped." Ruth smiles,

"David's up if you plan any more fun."

"Thanks Nonie," Tony and Charlie rush up and Jackson looks at Ruth.

"Anthony used to get on the roof every Christmas morning to make them think he was there. One year he slipped when they were still awake though so they found out quickly about Santa. I also heard them talking about the plans last night that's why I woke up David."

"That's good, they'll love it." Tony and Charlie created just enough noise to wake Kelly and Jimmy before slipping back into the house to find Gibbs standing there. "Hey dad, what are you doing here?"

"Just seeing if it was Santa Claus or my son trying to break his neck."

"Charlie did the jumping and not even that much. Just enough to make some noise. How did you …"

"I heard you go out there but I didn't expect to hear the jumping. Jimmy made sure everyone was awake before Kelly woke up from the noise."

"Anthony used to do it when we were little and it was exciting. Santa also went to Josh's house with the bike this morning."

"You two did well." Downstairs Jimmy and Kelly were bouncing up and down waiting for Tony and Charlie.

"Hurry up, Grandpa says you have to tape us opening up our presents."

"Okay, let's see what you guys got." Kelly and Jimmy tore through the stockings that held small toys, books, play doh and various other things including a new pair of earrings for Kelly.

"I don't have pierced earrings though." Tony grins,

"Dad says you can get them before you go back to school. I checked and you can use those." Kelly hugs him and Gibbs while Camille checks out the earrings that were small diamonds.

"Whoa, lucky you Kelly."

"I love it." Other gifts were smaller but what they wanted and Charlie was happy for Jimmy's sake since Gabrielle never gave them much of a Christmas. He knew it wouldn't take much to make Jimmy happy at any time.

"Are you two going to open your gifts?"

"Uh … sure," Tony hadn't thought about it enjoying watching Jimmy and Kelly go at it." Tony got clothes, a VCR, movies, books and a video game counsel as did Charlie. "Thanks, I love it."

"You're welcome; now that you're going back to school and won't be home all day it'll give you something to do." Tony grins knowing that's why Gibbs wouldn't let him get it before.

"Thank you Aunt Camille I love it." Later when Josh came by with stories about Santa and the bike he also had a sled to go sledding. Jackson brought out four more for Tony, Charlie, Kelly and Jimmy so they head to the hills to go sleighing. Gibbs was worried but knew they wouldn't go on the big hills with the little kids so he didn't fuss.

"You can't wrap them in bubble wrap Jethro."

"I know and I know Kelly's willing to go down the big hills but Jimmy and Josh would get scared." Jackson shakes his head.

"It's off limits now. Kid visiting last week went down when there wasn't enough snow and got a bigger head injury then Tony. Fool went head first down the hill ignoring the warning signs."

"I bet his parents had a fit."

"They tried to blame the Johnsons for not doing more to keep them safe but Greg said the signs were there and he was warned not to go. He'd still have the whole thing closed except so many kids were getting sleds for Christmas. He's going to be out there to make sure no more stunts are pulled." Tony and the others didn't come back until dinnertime though they didn't eat breakfast. They had cookies and hot chocolate at the hills with the other kids and kept going until they were exhausted.


	18. Chapter 18

When Tony and Charlie started their new school it was a better fit for them and they enjoyed it. Tony took up band playing guitar that Gibbs helped him buy and he met a girl Colby Oleson that Gibbs didn't approve of but gave her a shot. Charlie played the drums and met a guy Micah Jones he liked though they weren't public at the school. Camille got a part time job in the afternoons so Tony and Charlie hung out at one house or the others and Colby and Micah were allowed over as long as they were all together. Gibbs got home a few days before Valentines Day to find Colby helping Tony make dinner while Charlie and Micah were playing a board game with Jimmy and Kelly.

"Hey everyone,"

"Daddy!" Kelly always greeted him like they were gone for months.

"Hey dad, dinner's running a little late because Colby wanted to make a few things from scratch and we had to go to the store for it."

"That's fine and it smells wonderful. How about we pack up the game and then put the middle part in the table. That way there's room for everyone at the table." Colby and Micah look at him oddly. "You are staying for dinner right?"

"Thank you, I was just helping with it but planned on leaving when I knew Tony wouldn't burn it." They called home for permission which for Colby just meant calling her Aunt to let her know. "Aunt Di would like a plate if there's anything left."

"We'll make her one when everyone's served." After dropping everyone off Gibbs sat down with Kelly and Tony who were munching on cookies they made for dessert. "What are your plans for Valentines day?"

"Tony's going to help me make cupcakes for my class and take them in with me." Tony nods,

"Mr. Michael's doesn't mind if we're late if we have a good excuse and I'm not the only sibling who needs to help with treats. He just said we had to bring some to class with us. We're going to make enough for Kelly, Jimmy and our class."

"What about you and Colby? Do you have any plans?"

"We want to double date with Charlie and Micah at that buffet. Colby likes it and Micah doesn't mind." Kelly giggles,

"Him and Charlie were arguing over who should pay." Gibbs chuckles,

"There's that problem. What if we put it off for a day and dinner will be my treat for all 4 of you?"

"I don't think they'll mind and it won't be as busy but … what do you have in mind?"

"You guys know I've been seeing someone right?" Occassionally on the weekends Gibbs would go out for a few hours though they hadn't met the lady yet.

"Yeah, did you want to take her out? Since it's just the buffet I can take Kelly with us. Aunt Camille's giving us a ride."

"No, it's not that … I wanted us to have dinner here so you could meet them. He wants to do something but he thinks I'm ashamed of him by not telling you guys or letting you guys meet him." Tony was shocked that they didn't realize it was a guy but looks to Kelly.

"You're dating a boy?"

"Well he's a man but yes. Is that a problem?" Kelly shakes her head smiling.

"I didn't want to meet them because I thought if it was a girl she'd try to take mommy's place and I didn't want to like her. But if it's a boy then he can't take mommy's place." Gibbs shakes his head giving her a hug.

"They wouldn't even if it was a girl. No one could ever take your mommy's place." He saw Tony watching them. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know … shocked that we didn't realize it was a man. I heard you on the phone saying Toby but I figured it was a nick name."

"His name is Tobias but … I call him Toby. Tobias Fornell and he works for the FBI."

"Fornell … I know that name."

"He was one of the investigators when you were attacked. It was considered a hate crime even though there's no proof that idiot still says it's because of you and Charlie." Tony knew that's not where he knew him from but nods.

"Well I can call Charlie and Colby to double check but yeah we can meet him." After the details were worked out with Micah and Colby not minding the change to avoid the crowds and Kelly was asleep Gibbs made a few calls while Tony took sauce out of the freezer and searched for something else.

"Yes I know Valentines day is Wednesday … no we have other plans that day … yes for four on Thursday … the name is Gibbs. It's for my son and his friends … he'll pay cash … okay thanks." Gibbs hangs up and Tony looks at him.

"The buffet doesn't need reservations."

"I called the steak house. They have good food and you deserve it."

"Thanks dad that's good but we didn't …"

"The fact all of you are changing things for me and Tobias means a lot. What are you doing?"

"Well Nonie made all this sauce and Colby made fresh noodles. I'm going to make lasagna Wednesday. They won't take as long to cook with fresh noodles."

"Sounds good." Tony grabs the recipe box of Elizabeth that Anthony gave him. "Are they going to the anniversary party?"

"Colby and Micah? Well Nonie said I could invite Colby but her Aunt said she'd have to wait and see. Charlie doesn't know about taking Micah though. He thinks it'll cause more problems with Pauly."

"Forget Pauly, he can't stop your fun and he can blow it out his ear." Tony laughs copying down what he needed for Kelly's cupcakes. "Have you heard from Connor?"

"Actually yes, I got a care package from them today. We got Disney World shirts, Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears and Michelle sent some sea shells for Kelly. We called to thank them with the phone card Nonie gave me. I'm surprised they included Kelly though."

"Well that was nice of them."

"Yeah she plans to wear the shirt on Wednesday to school. Tomorrow can we take the bus to the mall? I want to get Colby something for Valentines Day and Charlie wants to get something for Aunt Camille and maybe Micah. He doesn't know yet."

"Sure if you're careful and if you stay late you call so I can pick you up. We'll get take out tomorrow so you don't have to rush home."

"Thanks dad." At the mall Tony got Colby a locket, Kelly new gold earrings and helped Kelly get Joann a necklace that said number one grandma while Charlie got Camille a number one mom. Then they got Gibbs a new coffee machine and a few odds and ends for themselves including cupcake tins in heart shapes. When they called Gibbs it was because they had too much to take on the bus home.

"Whoa, what did you guys get?"

"Valentines gifts for everyone, some clothes, new cupcake tins for everyone's cupcakes and something to carry them all in." Kelly nods,

"He got some heart shaped cupcake tins."

"Yeah they'll look good." Valentines morning Tony was up before Gibbs decorating the cupcakes.

"Have you been up all night?"

"No I had to wait for them to cool off so I waited to do them this morning. I also put together the Valentines gifts together for me and kelly."

"How many people did you buy for?"

"You, Colby, Kelly and I helped her get something for her Gram. We split the cost of yours and Joann's so she could get both."

"She's coming this weekend."

"I know that's why she wanted to get her something." Kelly was thrilled with the earrings that were hoops you could put little charms on so she put small hearts on them. Gibbs got them both candy and movie tickets and loved the coffee maker. That night Charlie and Jimmy came over to help with dinner. Jimmy helped make the salad plates while Charlie helped Kelly decorate.

"Did you talk to Nonie today?"

"Yes, I called her when we got home. She's not feeling good and I'm going to ask dad about going up for the weekend soon. I don't want to wait until the party."

"Is Colby going with you?"

"Yeah, her Aunt finally said yes. Nonie called her to explain we would have separate rooms and it was family so Kelly, you and Jimmy were going to be there too." Kelly grins,

"I can't wait to dance like you showed me. Does Colby know how to do it?"

"No, she wants me to show her so she doesn't make a fool out of herself." Charlie and Jimmy leave when Gibbs gets there and appreciates the effort.

"It looks nice guys, is everything ready?"

"The lasagna is ready when we're ready to sit down I just have to get it out of the oven. Charlie and Jimmy took some home for their dinner too since there was so much. We just have to change for dinner and we're all set." When they were shopping they got a nice outfit for dinner and Kelly was excited since it was a more grown up dress then Gibbs usually got for her though it wasn't too grown. When they came down Tobias was there and Tony knew where he knew the name from.

"Kelly, Tony this is my friend Tobias Fornell. Toby this is Kelly and Tony my children." Fornell smiles,

"It's nice to meet both of you. It's good to see you're recovering Tony."

"Thank you." Tony didn't say anything but went to the kitchen and Gibbs follows him.

"Are you okay?"

"I remember him … he slept with Mama." Gibbs was stunned and Fornell had followed them.

"Tony, that's not true."

"I wasn't a baby Tobias but I remember you and I remember how you became friends with Mama. She thought you guys were friends and then you disappeared when she got sick."

"That's not what happened Tony. We were friends and it was a case that I was involved in that took me away. I never slept with her I know that's what Anthony believed but I would've never done that with a married woman."

"So you knew Elizabeth Paddington?"

Our parents are … they shared the same circle of friends. Just friends to make my parents happy but then I went off on an assignment that took 18 months and when I returned she was gone. Anthony refused to let me see you and said you were off at boarding school."

"I was two weeks after she died. He never said you went by he would only say he turned you in for sleeping with her."

"I think he did but they knew me better. He thought I was investigating him when it wasn't the case. I didn't hear much about you until the attack and I investigated because it was the DiNozzo's school."

"We didn't know when I started there until they were talking about the founder who showed up once in a while to make sure things ran smoothly." Fornell laughs and Tony smiles. "It doesn't mean it worked." Dinner went smoother after that. Fornell was nice and treated Tony and Kelly like they were older instead of just like kids. Tony appreciated it remembering his step mom's and Anthony's girlfriends who treated him like scum much less like a kid. Kelly seemed to like him and Tony still had reservations but saw Gibbs was happy with him so Tony wanted to give him a chance.


	19. Chapter 19

Thursday when Tony got home from school he called Ruth before getting ready for his double date. He wanted to check on her and David plus they had just sent him a package and he wanted to open it with her on the phone.

"Tonio, I didn't expect to hear from you today. Don't you have to get ready for your date?"

"It's not for another two hours and I have everything ready. I just have to jump in the shower and get dressed. I got your package in the mail today so I wanted to open it while you were on the phone."

"Well I hope you like it. David and I talked to your dad about it and wanted to get you something. There's something for Kelly too but not as big." Tony was curious as he tried to open the package.

"You didn't have to get me anything Nonie. You're always sending me stuff."

"I know but this was necessary and we got Kelly something so she wouldn't be left out." Tony opened the box to find a portable phone.

"Nonie, what …"

"I know you don't really need one but this way you can call us or Jackson without worrying about long distance. We'll take care of the bill and everything associated with it."

"Thank you Nonie I love it." Kelly changed out of her school clothes to see what Tony got. "Nonie sent this for you." Kelly got a new dress and hair ties to match.

"Thank you Nonie."

"Tell her she's welcome and call me tomorrow so I know how your date went. The phone should be charged for your date tonight."

"Okay Nonie and thank you." They hang up and Tony went to check out his clothes until Charlie got there with Jimmy and his stuff.

"Mom said she had to work late and dads in New York. She said your dad would watch him for us."

"Good, look what Nonie got me."

"Whoa, what's with that? Did you tell her you needed one?"

"No, she just got it so I could call her or Grandpa without the fees. She got Kelly a dress and new hair bows."

"That's nice." When Gibbs got home Tony and Charlie were ready to go.

"Wow, you two look sharp."

"Thanks dad, why didn't you tell me Nonie was getting me a phone?"

"She wanted it to be a surprise. Half for you to reach them and half because before long you'll get your license soon and might need it when you're on the road."

"Can I drive tonight?"

"I don't know … I have to go with you." Tony laughs,

"Just to get Colby and then …"

"You can pick up everyone I can sit with Kelly and Jimmy in the back."

"Can we stay home alone daddy? We won't do anything but watch the new movie Gram sent me."

"You promise to call if there are any problems?"

"Yes, Tony already put his number on the fridge so I can learn it."

"Okay and I'll get a pizza on the way back." They call the pizza first and then go around picking up Colby and Micah.

"Whoa, nice I thought you had to drive with someone with a license."

"Dad's in the very back of the truck so I could pick you up like a real date." At the steakhouse Gibbs pulls Tony aside to give him the money.

"There should be enough for a tip but in case there's not do you have cash? I will pay you back."

"Yeah and this should be enough."

"Let them order what they want, I'm not sure how expensive it'll get."

"Not as bad as yesterday. They had dinner for two specials that cost an arm and a leg."

"Yeah I know I came across one of those flyers at work today. My co-worker told me he took his wife there and spent 75 for the two of them with tip. Got small steaks, 4 pieces of shrimp and cold bread." Tony makes a face.

"I have it covered if it doesn't cover it dad thanks."

"No problem I better go before the kids knock down the house." Tony laughs and they go inside.

"Whoa, when you said a steak house … are you sure you can afford this? I mean it's not classy but … whoa."

"Dad's paying for it since we skipped eating out yesterday and it was his idea. He said to have whatever we want." Micah looks unsure and Charlie takes his hand.

"Gibbs says what he means. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it." Micah tried to relax and they ended up having a good time.

"Can I ask you something Tony? Why did your grandparents invite me to New York for their Anniversary party? Not that I don't appreciate it but you barely know me and …"

"Charlie's part of my family, we grew up together until I went off to boarding schools when I was younger. We've been catching up again and his family is invited to the party. You're invited because you two are dating just like Colby's invited to go with me. She's never met them either but they're generous like that."

"Mom and Dad said it was up to me but I didn't understand why they would invite me."

"They are very generous people that's why." Suddenly Charlie's face drops and Tony's head spins to see Gabrielle talking with an older man clearly on a date.

"Who's that?" Charlie doesn't say anything and Tony smiles.

"It's no one special just someone we used to know. How about we get desert?" Micah tells them what he wants then excuses himself before Charlie turns to Tony.

"If she sees me here on a date she's going to blow a gasket. Even though we're not her kids …"

"Just ignore her. If she wants to be on a date and all over a man like that then let her. Pretend you don't see her." Colby was curious.

"Who are you ignoring?" Charlie sighs,

"My biological mom with Tony's adoptive dad." Colby and Tony spin around as Tony didn't realize who the man at the table were.

"That's the man who raised you?" She was a little louder than expected and Gabrielle and Anthony look up as Micah returns.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing we haven't placed our orders yet. I'm still trying to decide between the sundae and a banana split." Charlie nods,

"I'm getting a brownie sundae, it's got nuts and Jimmy's allergic so we don't have those at home."

"That does sound good. I wondered why there's never anything with nuts but I didn't think to ask." Charlie chuckles as Colby was tempted to look behind her. "Don't Colby we don't need them here."

"Who's that?"

"Just someone I want out of my life." Micah looks at Charlie as Anthony and Gabrielle make their way over.

"Junior, what a surprise. It's good to see you Charlie."

"Anthony, it's good to see you too. Anthony this is my girlfriend Colby and Micah him and Charlie are seeing each other." Gabrielle makes a screech glaring at Charlie.

"You're useless do you know that Charlie? First I forbid you to date then you go crawling to your mommy and daddy and now I hear you hooked up with Tony and now another guy? Don't you have any shame? I should've drowned you at birth with that attitude. Micah is it? Don't date him he'll dump you for the next boy toy. He's nothing but a wuss who nobody loves. He's going to be a loser as …" Tony jumps up as Anthony pulls her away.

"Anthony …"

"I didn't realize she would do this. I'm sorry Junior … let's go Gabrielle."

"Why? I didn't do anything. That punk is the whole reason our night's ruined. He's done nothing but ruined my life." She kept going but Anthony drug her away as Charlie turns pink.

"I'm not hungry anymore, can we just go?"

"Sure, I'll call dad." Charlie insists on being dropped off first and Colby was the next closer one.

"Tony, who was that lady?"

"His biological mother, she's out of his life or we thought."

"And that man?"

"He adopted me as a baby and raised me. Just as bad of memories with him. Nothing she said was true she just likes hurting him." Gibbs waits until they drop Micah off.

"Did you really run into Gabrielle and Anthony?"

"Yeah they were there on a date. Gabrielle started on Charlie which is why we never got dessert he didn't want to eat after that. Anthony had to drag her out of the restaurant."

"Well I thought it was a good place to go for a date."

"I know and it was good until we spotted Gabrielle. I didn't even mind running into Anthony but she said awful stuff about Charlie to Micah."

"I don't know when she got out, they haven't said anything."

"I know he would've said something if she had been in touch." When they got home Kelly was waiting for them.

"Charlie called and said to call him right away." Tony wondered what happened since he just got there.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?"

"Uh … mom heard from Connor. Nonie was rushed to the hospital. Mom got us two tickets to the last flight out tonight." Tony pales turning to Gibbs.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Nonie was rushed to the hospital … Aunt Camille got us tickets out tonight."

"Go pack and I'll find out the details." Kelly went with them to the airport and Tony wasn't thinking straight.

"Did Connor say what happened with Nonie?"

"No but they knew you had the dates tonight so they figured we would be home. I guess Kelly didn't answer when they called."

"I'm only supposed to answer if I know who's calling when daddy's not there."

"That's fine honey but they called. She was sick wasn't she?"

"Yeah but I talked to her earlier and she seemed better or at least happy." Charlie tries to smile.

"It doesn't mean she's not okay Tony. Maybe it's just a high fever or something." Tony knew they didn't believe it but appreciated him trying.

"Thanks for the ride Aunt Camille, we'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay and let me know if you need anything. Arthur's at the house if you guys need a place to stay."

"Thank you." When they got a cab to the hospital Connor and David were surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"You called and said Nonie was brought here. What happened? We didn't have a way to reach you and …" David hugs Tony who was trembling.

"I thought we forgot to leave a number but didn't want to keep calling. Ruth will be fine in a few days. She hasn't been eating because of her cold and grew dehydrated and listless after your call. She's just here to get more food into her and hydrated. I thought you would call when you got the message."

"Aunt Camille just knew she was here and got us tickets on the last flight out." Connor sighs as they sit down.

"I was wondering if they passed on the message but when I thought this it was too late to call."

"It's okay; if she's okay then I'm okay." David sent them back to the house after they got to see Ruth was really okay. Connor dropped them off saying he would pick them up in the morning and they went to sleep not even thinking about Colby or Micah who they hadn't told they were leaving town. Tony wasn't even thinking about Gabrielle and Anthony he was exhausted from the long day evening and fell to sleep almost instantly grateful they were there.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning when Tony and Charlie woke up Michelle was there making breakfast for them. This surprised Tony and Charlie who barely knew Michelle but she knew they had a hard night and would want to go to the hospital first thing.

"Thanks Aunt Michelle, we were going to grab something at the hospital."

"Ruth figured and asked me to make sure you guys had a proper meal before you went. She didn't want either of you getting sick like she is."

"How's she really doing? I was scared yesterday on the way over."

"She's going to be okay … really. She just should've at least drunk milk or something to keep hydrated. I'm not working so I'm going to help her once she gets home."

"That's good and I'm glad." Michelle hugs him and while Charlie was taking a shower, they sat down. "Are the kids at school?"

"Yeah, they will be at the hospital later. Pauly can't make it he's got a boyfriend who makes it nearly impossible for him to spend time with the family but …"

"He's got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why?" Tony shrugs,

"Just seems weird I guess. He was on me about Charlie and me though we're not together. I didn't realize he …" Michelle, sighs,

"We don't like Phillip. He's controlling and Pauly hasn't said anything but we suspect Phillip tries to abuse him. With no proof and Pauly being almost 18, we can't do anything. He says if we try to stop them from seeing each other he'll move out."

"Sometimes guy won't talk about it. I've known people who were dating and were abused by both guys and girls and won't say anything even when there's proof. Guys get teased for that sort of thing and if you're abused by a guy it's just worse."

"We just don't want to see him hurt. We went to Florida for Christmas and to check out the school Pauly wanted to go to. Phillip was mad when we got back breaking the souvenir Pauly brought him and now Pauly doesn't want to go away to school because Phillip isn't going to."

"That's cruel. We loved the shirts and ears you sent us. Kelly wore hers Valentines Day."

"Pauly just wont' listen to us. He thinks we accepted you and Charlie but hate him for being gay. I don't care about that but I want my sons to be happy."

"Well I'm not romantic with Charlie. He's got a boyfriend and I've got a girlfriend but it's good to know that." Michelle smiles,

"That's good." Charlie joins them and they head to the hospital where Ruth was sitting up in bed and waiting for them.

"Nonie, how are you feeling?"

"A little better. I'm sorry I worried you and you rushed here like that."

"It's okay Nonie as long as you're okay." Ruth smiles,

"Sit and tell me about your date yesterday and about your dates. Connor and David need to go home and get some sleep and eat something. They've been here all night. Will you give them a ride Michelle?"

"Of course and the boys will stay here with you." When Michelle, David and Connor leave, Tony and Charlie take a seat on either side of Ruth.

"How are you feeling Nonie? You gave us a scare last night." Tony was surprised to hear Charlie say this though it was true for him.

"I'm sorry Charlie … I'm doing better and the doctor says I should be able to go home in a few days. My blood sugar got low which was the main problem and why I had to come in yesterday. I didn't mean to scare either of you." Charlie pats her hand.

"We know it was just not the way to end the night."

"Why? Did something happen?" Charlie doesn't answer and Ruth looks at Tony who sighs.

"At the end of the night we saw Anthony there on a date … he was with Charlie's biological mom. She started a scene about him being there with a guy so it stopped the meal."

"I'm sorry to hear that Charlie but what did this Micah say? Tony tells me he's a good guy so …" Charlie shrugs,

"I haven't talked to him. We were barely home when we were packing and heading here. I'll talk to him when we go home." Ruth pats his hand and turns to Tony.

"How did it go with Colby?"

"Well I don't know what she thinks about last night but taking off like I did probably didn't score any points with her."

"If that makes them mad when there was an emergency then neither are the right people for you. I wish you didn't rush here but it's not something you did on purpose."

"That's what dad said. He says they'll either understand or they won't but not to worry about it." Charlie went to the cafeteria for lunch and Gibbs calls Tony's phone.

"How's Ruth doing?"

"She's feeling better and they think she'll go home on Sunday."

"That's good; Kelly was worried about her last night and stayed home with Camille. She wanted to go with you but I couldn't add more problems."

"Its fine dad and I'll call her in a while. Isn't Aunt Camille working today?"

"No with you guys in New York there's no one to watch the kids after school but she doesn't mind. She misses being there after school."

"Yeah that's when it's fun for them."

"I have to go I was on break. Call me later if you need anything."

"Okay I will dad and thanks for calling." They hang up and Ruth looks at him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Kelly was worried about you and stayed home today. I'm going to call and check on her." The door opens and Camille pokes her head in.

"Who are you calling?"

"Dad just told me Kelly stayed home with you."

"She did but we didn't stay home. I hope you don't mind a few visitors I told them we weren't staying long."

"No let them come in." Kelly and Jimmy enter and Kelly hugs Ruth while Jimmy who didn't really know Ruth went to Tony.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He went to get me and him some lunch. How did you guys get here? When did you get here?"

"We drove early this morning and we drove. I wanted to come check on Ruth and Kelly was worried about her too. We're only staying for the day."

"Thank you for coming to visit me. We were just talking about things that were happening then Charlie went for lunch." Charlie got there.

"Hey, when did you guys get here?"

"We were worried about Ruth so I drove us here for the day. I'm going to get us lunch if you'll keep an eye on Jimmy." Jimmy decided to go with her and Tony shared his lunch with Kelly. Later Connor stops by with Jack, Carlos and Manny to visit.

"Hey Ma, Pops went to the store. When he got to the house, he found out that there wasn't much for Tony and Charlie to eat in the house. Michelle's driving him but we figured they would be here at least through the weekend." Manny rolls his eyes and Tony catches his eye.

"Can we talk in the hallway?"

"Sure, we'll be back Nonie." In the hallway, Tony just watched Manny who takes a deep breath.

"What … why did you come down here?"

"Nonie was in the hospital. Charlie and I went on a double date last night and got home to the news that Nonie was rushed here. I knew she was sick so I got worried and we flew out. Does it matter?"

"Yes because you were the golden child, the favorite and then you disappeared but now you're back and you're still the golden child. We never got treated the way you do."

"I don't ask for it and I don't want most of what they do. I never have Manny. I'm living with my birth father right now and they don't live this lifestyle and I'm happy with it."

"That's why they love you. You don't want or ask for things to be handed to you. They'll give you whatever you want so …"

"They would but Anthony never would Mama was the only one who did. That's why I learned to stop asking and stop wanting things. We used to have fun as kids but then we got older and … what happened?"

"We got tired of you getting your way. Even dad favored you and that hurt us."

"Well I didn't mean for that to happen Manny." Manny sighs sitting next to Tony.

"Where did you find him? How did you know?"

"Space Invader? Uh that was the one from the collection you never got and I took a chance you didn't. I do remember when we were younger and I saw it and thought about you. New life doesn't mean I forgot how things were."

"Yeah but the whole set is worth serious money and … that was the final one."

"You still have them?"

"Yeah … I kept a few sets."

"Save them … I wish I had kept them." Things considerably relaxed when Kelly stuck her head out of the door. "Are you okay Kel?"

"Nonie said to check on you."

"We're fine just talking." Later before Camille, Kelly and Jimmy leave, they all go out to eat along with Pauly and his boyfriend who was rude and short with everyone.

"This is your boyfriend? No wonder Paul says he's a loser … you need to find a real man. Charlie will never amount to anything." Charlie opens his mouth and Tony beats him to it.

"Charlie's not my boyfriend he's got his own and I have a girlfriend but he's a better man than you can hope to be." He saw Pauly wince and shut his mouth as Phillip laughs.

"Yeah, Paul told me how he caught you two. Don't worry they will cast you away for being gay like they did Paul. They all hate him for who he is and …"

"No, they didn't. You're the one pulling him away from his family." Phillip got in Tony's face with Charlie and Pauly jumping up.

"Want to say that to my face? Who do you think you are punk? Come on; let's go at it if you think you're so bad." Pauly pulls him away.

"Don't Phil, he'll get you arrested. He's the one I told you about … the one with brain damage."

"Okay then I'll excuse it this time as he doesn't know what he's talking about but keep him under control. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"You know I wouldn't talk to him so I don't know where he got that from." Pauly shoots Tony a look and Tony sees there's something behind it so he turns from them.

"Are you okay Tony?" Tony sighs leaning closer to Charlie so Phillip wouldn't hear them.

"I think Phillip's trying to control Pauly. If we piss him off … it'll just end up hurting Pauly."

"So you're going to let it go?"

"Until I can talk to him or get proof there's nothing else to do." Tony wasn't happy with it but he knew the signs of an abuser. He didn't want to make things hard on Pauly or get him hurt so he was going to hold his tongue. He just hoped that Phillip wouldn't do anything to hurt Pauly.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Sorry if this is showing up a a few times there was a bit of confusion on a previously posted chapter that I needed to fix._

* * *

A few days before going to New York things came tumbling down around Tony or so it seemed. Colby got sick and couldn't go, Charlie decided to stay home since Micah wasn't going to make it to New York and Kelly was invited to California and Disneyland. Tony thought this meant the trip to New York was off so he was disappointed. Thursday night he was doing his homework at the table when Gibbs got home late from a date.

"Hey Tony, what are you doing?"

"Just an essay on King Edward I wrote for history class. I'm just going back over it to make sure it's done right. How was your date?"

"It was good; we went to a dinner for the FBI which was different. Are you ready to go tomorrow? I was thinking of picking you up at lunch and sending you off on the train then."

"Uh … where?" Gibbs looks at Tony strangely and then feels his head. "What?"

"New York? Spring Break starts tomorrow and you're supposed to go to New York for the entire week or did I miss something?"

"I thought it was canceled. Everyone's backing out of the trip so I thought …"

"Tony, you don't need everyone to go with you to New York do you?" Gibbs was thoroughly confused as to why other backing out of the trip meant Tony couldn't go. "What happened?"

"I don't know I thought since they weren't going …"

"I don't think Ruth and David want anyone but you there because they rarely see you. They like having everyone and want to meet Colby but you're their family. Did they say something?"

"No we talked about it earlier and they said they would be calling you but …"

"They're probably wondering why I won't send you alone. Tony, they're your family and I'm not going to keep you from them. Did you really think if the others couldn't go you wouldn't go?" Tony shrugs,

"You never mentioned it so I thought it was out of the question." The phone rings and Gibbs gets it.

"Hello?"

"Jethro its Ruth. What's going on there? Tonio told me he couldn't come for Spring Break after all but he wouldn't tell me why."

"He just told me this. I'm not entirely sure but apparently he feels since Charlie and the others backed out of the trip he wouldn't be able to go either."

"Why … we have plans to pick him up from the train station tomorrow and …"

"I know and I was going to send him around lunch time on the train so you don't have to pick him up late and that's when he told me. I was starting to wonder if something happened on your end."

"Not that I know of. I wanted to see what he wanted for dinner tomorrow and to tell him to let us know when the train will get in. Connor might pick him up depending on the time but he's still welcome here."

"Tony, do you want to go to New York? Ruth and David still want you there?" Tony nods and Gibbs smiles. "He still wants to go, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding then."

"I'm glad and I was wondering if something changed he couldn't tell me about. Well tell him to call us when he knows what time to pick him up."

"Okay Ruth I'll do that." Gibbs hangs up the phone and sits across from Tony. "Is something going on Tony? Why did you think your going depended on everyone else going?" Tony shrugs,

"That's what's been talked about since Christmas all of us going. Charlie's going with his family next weekend for the party but then you said you weren't going either … I wanted to go but I wasn't sure if I still could after what happened last time."

"Well I don't see why you wouldn't."

"Thanks," Gibbs ruffles his hair.

"What do you need to get done?"

"Just pack, Nonie said she would buy me something to wear in New York. We're going to do a big family dinner before the party at my Godparents restaurant Thursday night. Mostly everything's ready just in case."

"That's good and I think you'll have fun if you don't let Manny and Pauly get to you."

"I don't know how well that will go. Pauly's now living with Nonie and Poppy because of his boyfriend but I couldn't get the whole story from Nonie. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know that."

"The money in my bank account … how much of it can I spend?"

"Well I don't know because it's yours to spend. It's the money you're saving so it's up to you. Why do you ask?"

"I heard Manny and Connor arguing over Christmas about him spending the money he was saving. Connor said it wasn't up to him to spend but to save. I usually just spend what I want but then I wondered if you minded me doing that."

"As long as you don't just splurge on something you don't really want or need it's yours to spend. Remember we're still looking for a truck for you so you wanted to save for that."

"I know dad and I do but I want an electrical guitar. There are a few used music shops near Nonie and Poppy's house. Plus I still need to get them an anniversary gift. I know what I want to get them but its $150."

"That's fine and no limit because I know you've been saving a lot of what you earn."

"Plus Nonie and Poppy still give me money and Anthony's been depositing money every other month. I don't know why since he hates me but …"

"I doubt that. He probably doesn't like your choices but I doubt he hates you Tony. Is he going to the party?"

"Yeah, they invited almost everyone they know to this. They still are connected in a way I guess through me though I don't want anything to do with him or Grandfather."

"Well they're connected to me in that sense then and I won't let them harm you." The next day Tony was barely in his 2nd class when he was called to the office and Charlie saw him.

"Did something happen?"

"Dad said he would get me out early to go to the train station but I wanted to turn in my essay first. I worked too hard on it to lose the points." Charlie grins,

"Have fun and we'll see you next weekend." Gibbs was waiting with all his stuff.

"Are you ready to go Tony?"

"Yeah I got the stuff I needed out of my locker, I turned in my essay and everything else is either in the suitcase or my pack. Can we make one stop at a store on the way?"

"Sure it doesn't leave for two hours but I wanted to leave time in case you weren't completely ready."

"I need to pick up disposable cameras. They're more expensive in New York and I didn't get them before thinking I wouldn't be going."

"Why don't you invest in a real camera? You have the camcorder but you take so many pictures it might cheaper in the long run to just buy the film then the whole camera."

"Yeah that would work because I was going to get 5 cameras but if I just buy one camera I can buy more film." Tony found the store was having a sale on cameras since it was spring break and found a nice one buying 10 packs of film to go with it.

"Are you sure this is what you want Sir? It's not really necessary at your age to purchase so much film for spring break."

"Why can't I buy it? I'm going to New York and my grandparents are having an anniversary party next weekend."

"We don't do returns on film because too many times people mess it up without realizing it and return it when they find they buy too much."

"If I don't use it next week I will have other uses for it. I buy disposable cameras all the time I thought it was time to make a better investment for the long run."

"Okay as long as you understand you can't just return it." Tony purchased the camera, film and a bag to carry it in. He also found a few other things he wanted and they barely made it to the train on time.

"Don't forget to call Ruth and let her know what time the train will get in and call when you make it to Ruth's."

"Okay dad, thanks and have Kelly call me before she leaves. I left her something and I want to tell her where to find it."

"What did you leave her?"

"Extra spending money." Gibbs rolls his eyes. "I know but she's my little sister. Maddie and her parents might be willing to let her pick out something for herself but this way she can bring other things home if she wants."

"That's true and I was going to give her some for the same reason. Or she might want something for herself that they're not providing." Tony got on the train and promptly fell asleep before he could call Ruth.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Sorry, yeah?"

"Your ticket said you were getting off at Grand Central station?"

"Yeah, when … are we there already?"

"Yes sir and we're almost ready to leave again. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I have to call my ride. I meant to call them before I fell asleep." Tony got off the train and promptly ran into David, Pauly and Phillip.

"Hey Poppy, Pauly, Phillip … I was just going to call the house. I fell asleep on the train and just woke up." David hugs him.

"We were just dropping Michelle and her sister off. They want to travel some this week so they left for the week."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Phillip snorts and Tony ignores him.

"Let's get back to the house, Ruth wasn't expecting you until later and she'll be happy to see you." Ruth hugs Tony insisting he rest before dinner so Tony calls the house.

"Hey dad, did Kelly get home yet?"

"Yes and the trips off."

"Why? What happened?"

"The Tyler's are getting a divorce. This was apparently a chance they were going to try and fix things between them but it didn't work out." Tony sighs,

"Okay do you want me to come back tomorrow? I know you have to work next week."

"No, you went for your vacation and I said you wouldn't have to miss it. I'm going to call Camille and see who's watching Jimmy this week."

"Charlie and Micah since Jimmy will tattle if they do anything against the rules. Are you sure? I can go home … Sunday if it's a problem."

"It's not a problem Tony and you stay there. I'll pay Charlie and Micah to watch her if they want to." Tony talked to Kelly who was disappointed but he felt bad about it.

"Is everything okay Tony?"

"Yeah I'm just thinking." Tony explained about Maddie's parents and David said they could go to DC to pick her up. They knew Gibbs would never send her on the train alone and they had a guest room for her so Tony told Gibbs who was okay with it. They were going to leave in the morning and stay overnight taking Pauly with them. Tony was glad Phillip wasn't going but could tell Pauly wasn't too happy about it. Tony just hoped his attitude would change when he was away from Phillip.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day when Ruth, David, Tony and Pauly arrive in DC everyone but Pauly's in a good mood. He tried to stay behind but Ruth and David refused to let him and he couldn't stay with Connor who was keeping the other three so he went along. Kelly was happy to see them and thrilled to be going back to New York for the party but Pauly either grumbled or made faces every time.

"This is stupid, it's not our fault the girl didn't come with Tony the first time. We shouldn't have come here of all places to pick her up. Phillip and I were supposed to go out tonight."

"Well then your date can wait until tomorrow. She's family and you wouldn't want to be left out would you. Dating is a privilege not a right and your date can wait."

"The band's going to be gone tomorrow. It was for the concert I bought the tickets for. I spent over $300 on those two tickets and now the money's gone just to pick her up."

"Why would you spend that kind of money on concert tickets? Pauly I'm surprised at you."

"Because they were the best seats in the house and it was … never mind. I knew you wouldn't understand." David sighs looking at his watch.

"If we leave now we'll be there in time for the concert."

"No we won't because it's in the village and that takes 45 minutes to drive there from your house. Just forget about it." Pauly all but slams out of the house leaving Ruth and David shocked by this.

"Kelly could've waited another day."

"We had no idea they were going to a concert. I don't know what to do with him, he's getting out of control but …" Tony grabs his phone.

"I'll talk to him." Pauly was dribbling the basketball in the driveway.

"What do you want?"

"To see if you want to call Phillip and tell him what happened. Nonie and Poppy didn't know it was a concert tonight."

"They took me to buy the tickets before Valentines Day. It was my gift to Phillip."

"Does he have the tickets?"

"Yeah they were his gift."

"Well he can still go. It's still a nice gift for him."

"Yeah but I just blew the money I was saving for Spring Break. I didn't mean to go off about your sister but I was looking forward to this concert." Tony nods,

"It was a gift to Phillip and he can still enjoy it but maybe you should apologize to Nonie and Poppy first." Pauly makes a face before throwing the ball at Tony who laughs and they head inside.

"Kelly's packing and we'll leave right away. Traffic's light and we should make it there if Phillip will meet you at the concert."

"It's okay Nonie we can stay. Tony mentioned that Phillip has the tickets and they were a Valentines Day gift to him so I shouldn't complain. I'm sorry for acting like that." David nods,

"We'll make it up to you but we didn't know you planned to go to a concert or we would've made other arrangements. We just thought it was a nice trip to get out."

"I know Poppy and I'm sorry." After Pauly calls Phillip who they can hear yelling at him through the phone Pauly became quiet.

"Do you want to go shoot hoops at the park? There are a few things we can do within walking distance of here." Pauly shrugs and Tony told Gibbs where they were going.

"Let me know if you're coming back for dinner. We might get Chinese."

"Okay dad thanks," When they were at the park Tony decided to ask. "What happened with Phillip?"

"We broke up. He said I didn't love him for coming out here and the tickets weren't for the both of us. He said they were a gift which meant he could take whoever he wanted."

"He's just trying to …"

"I could hear Gary over the phone and they weren't just there talking. He asked Phil about what to wear tonight … I heard him walk into the room. I knew he was made yesterday when I called to tell him I had to come but I didn't think he would do that."

"Well then screw him." Pauly looks at him in shock. "Pauly, you don't need someone like that in your life. What has he done for you?"

"He loves me but …nothing. He doesn't have a job or money. He's waiting until I'm 18 so I can quit school, move in with him and support him."

"What happened to college? I thought you'd want to do that at least."

"He said it's for losers and he won't follow me there. He's expecting me to support us but I want to go to school and do other stuff."

"Then forget what he wants Pauly. If he took your gift planning to go with another guy and then wants you to stop what you're doing just for him he's not a good guy."

"He loves me though …" Tony shakes his head.

"If he loved you then he wouldn't have broken your arm." Pauly looks at him in horror.

"You know about that?"

"Everyone knows he did that but you wouldn't listen to anyone. Why don't you stay here a few days and then we'll go back to New York? I bet Phillip thinks you're going to rush back to make up with him."

"I don't want to stay with your dad. He looks like he could hurt me." Tony laughs,

"I'll stay here too and as long as you don't pull anything he'll be okay with it. I can call him if you want."

"Yeah … or ask him when we go back." They shoot baskets for a while before heading back. "Tony, can I talk to you and Pauly for a minute?"

"Sure dad, is something wrong?"

"No but I completely forgot two things about this week." Tony was curious and Gibbs sighs. "The dance competition is this Wednesday not next and …"

"The big sleepover is that night. Okay so are you telling us to go to New York? Pauly was hoping to stay here a few more days."

"No, I completely forgot about it and made plans to go out of town with Tobias Tuesday and then we were going to New York on Friday. I had no plans to be here and he's in a meeting so I can't tell him what's going on."

"Okay … so you need us to stay here and supervise the sleepover? 15 girls and the two of us?"

"I know it's a big thing but Camille will help and Kelly's been looking forward to it. Maddie had decided not to compete that's why they were going to Disneyland but now that they're not …"

"Did Maddie happen to think about what would happen to the other 13 girls if Maddie and Kelly left?"

"She didn't care according to Kelly. Look all you have to do is show up, record the event, and buy a bunch of pizzas for 15 girls. Maybe rent some movies and get snacks but that's about it." Tony looks at Pauly.

"You wanted to stay a couple of extra days here. You up to helping me?"

"They won't mind … I mean I'm a stranger to the girls and their parents."

"I told them you were a respectable young man who is almost 18 and Tony's cousin. They like and trust Tony so if I trust you then they'll trust you."

"Okay, if it's not going to cause any problems then okay how bad could it be?" Tony and Pauly look at each other and start laughing. "I swear I didn't jinx us."

"Yeah look at what happened the last time you said that." This makes them laugh harder and Gibbs just watches them. "It's nothing dad just us being silly."

"Okay so do you have your license Pauly?"

"Yeah … why?"

"If you promise to be extra careful I'll let you use my car. It'll be easier for you guys to get around and take Kelly and probably Maddie to the competition. You can also get groceries and stuff too."

"Really? Yeah I promise to be careful that's sweet." Tony saw Pauly was already cheering up and was in a good mood until Phillip called him on Tony's phone the next day.

"What do you want? This is my phone."

"Shut up punk I want to talk to Paul. Put him on."

"No, you can't just call my phone and demand to talk to anyone."

"This isn't your phone; it's your parent's phone which means anyone can call it. Your Uncle gave me the number and said I could call him on it."

"I doubt that and anyway Pauly doesn't want to talk to you."

"Tell him he'll get on the phone if he knows what's good for him. He stood me up last night at the concert and didn't even give me the tickets so I couldn't go. He said …"

"He gave you the tickets for one and for two we know the concert was canceled so there was nothing going on either way."

"How would you know that? Not that there's anything to know but he did and he owes me for the tickets." Tony motions to the phone and Pauly shakes his head. "Now give him the phone. Tell him if he doesn't get on the phone then we're through. I won't put up with this."

"Pauly, he says you owe him the money for the tickets you bought for the concert and if you don't get on the phone it's over between the two of you."

"He broke up with me yesterday and I bought the tickets. I also have the receipt so I can return it for the money back for the concert. Let him know I don't want to talk to him."

"Did you hear that?"

"Tell him that it won't work you need the tickets to get the money back and I'm not giving him the tickets. Tell him to be at my house tonight or else."

"Yeah … right good luck with that." Tony hangs up on him and Ruth takes him to get the phone number changed on the phone. Then she withdraws money so Pauly can buy stuff he needs for the week and David takes out money so Tony can have extra that week. "Thanks Poppy but I have money already."

"I know but this week was supposed to be on us. Just use it to make sure Kelly and her friends have fun." Tony was regretting a sleepover with 15 kids but didn't think it would be so bad. Gibbs let them use the car Monday so Tony showed Pauly the thrift store they usually shopped at. Tony wanted to find cheap stuff for Kelly and her friends and Pauly found clothes he liked. He also picked up some books and Kelly picked out movies for the sleepover. Tony saw a change in him that he liked and hoped that he would stay away from Phillip if that was the reason for the change.


	23. Chapter 23

Monday afternoon Tony and Pauly were making goodie bags for Kelly's sleepover when Colby called Tony's phone. He didn't talk to her thinking she was sick but he was surprised to get the phone call.

"Hey Colb, how are you feeling?"

"Uh … when are you coming back to town? We need to talk."

"I'm actually in town right now. Kelly's dance competition is this week and my cousin came with me. What's going on?"

"Are you at home? Can I come over so we can talk? We can stay outside but …"

"Yeah, my cousin's here so you can come in. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." Colby hangs up and Tony was confused.

"My girlfriend's on her way over. She said that she needs to talk to me about something."

"What did you do?"

"Me I didn't do anything … I don't think. She's been sick so she didn't go to New York with us." They didn't hear Gibbs come home.

"Is something wrong with Colby?"

"Oh hey dad, I'm not sure. She just called because she needs to talk to me. She thought I was still in New York but she says she needs to talk to me." Gibbs stops and looks at him. "What?"

"How long as she been sick?" Tony shrugs,

"I don't know a couple of weeks. It's not like the cold or flu … I mean she's been throwing up but there hasn't been a fever or anything. I know her Aunt wanted to take her to the doctor so I hope she's okay." Pauly and Gibbs seemed to know something. "Do you guys know something?" Gibbs sighs,

"Tony, have the two of you ever … done anything? I mean have you had sex with her unprotected?" Tony turns red and Gibbs groans.

"It was a spur of the moment thing and we didn't really …"

"Tony, you should've said something. I would've got you some condoms or something. When did this happen?"

"I don't know the end of January … I know it was stupid dad and I didn't want you to say something or to get mad that we did anything."

"Yes because being a parent at 16 is such an easy job. Why didn't you use your head Tony? Do you know what this is going to do now?"

"What dad? How do you know if it's easy or not? You gave me up for adoption and didn't care what happened to me." Gibbs slaps Tony who froze then took off outside.

"Where's Kelly?"

"She went with her friend Maddie to the store for more things for the goodie bags we're making."

"Do you mind waiting here for them? I'm going after Tony. If Colby comes over she can wait for us inside."

"Yeah," Gibbs grabs his keys and rushes outside where Tony was sitting on the curb. Gibbs went to him.

"When I go to New York I'm not coming back? If this is how you're going to treat me then I don't want to be here."

"Tony … you can't just up and leave like this."

"I'll stay for the competition and I'm sure they'll send someone for my things but I can't stay here. We didn't plan to do anything dad and I'm sure Colby doesn't want this in her life right now."

"So that's your solution? Just give the baby up."

"It's more complicated than that dad." Colby walks up and they can see she's upset. "Hey Colb, are you okay?"

"No, uh … I need to talk to you alone. Sorry Gibbs but …"

"Are you pregnant?" Colby looks at him in shock. "Tony said you've been sick and …"

"I just found out this morning and my Aunt's furious. You know she wanted me to marry Maxwell and he's stationed in California and now this … I don't know what to do. She said if we decide to keep the baby then she's throwing me out."

"Well …" Gibbs was confused.

"Who's Maxwell?"

"My fiancée he wants to get married when I turn 18 in July but now …" Gibbs rubs his temples and Tony sighs.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know either way I have to tell him. He knows we've seen each other but I told him it was just as friends. This changes a lot of things. I want to be with him but I can't … I can't just get rid of the baby either but what can I do?" Gibbs sighs as Tony's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Let me talk to Colby."

"Why?"

"Because I'm her Aunt that's why. Just put her on the phone." Tony rolls his eyes but hands Colby his phone. She looked more upset when she hung up.

"Maxwell came to surprise me on leave. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Is he on his way here?"

"Yeah he wants to see me and I told him I would go there but he wants to meet Tony too."

"The three of you need to talk this out. Pauly and I will leave you guys alone but it's better to do it face to face." Tony didn't know about this but didn't know what else to do.

"Are you okay?"

"No, he's pissed. He gave me up for adoption but says I have to support you and this baby. I just want to go to New York and get away from him."

"It's that bad?"

"Something like that. It's not even about the baby but something he said and … what do you want to do?"

"Give him or her up for adoption but Max …"

"Does he know what happened?"

"He would've broken up with me and you know how Aunt Stacey is. She would've thrown me out. She sees him as a way to get something back for taking care of me. He sends me money for rent and my things but …" She stops as Max pulls up and they stand up. "Max,"

"Is this the loser you slept with?"

"Who …?"

"Your Aunt Stacey told me you were knocked up. They were throwing out all your stuff and told me why. Are you going to deny it?" Colby shakes her head.

"No but it wasn't I didn't mean to …"

"Sure you didn't. I came to surprise you since you were on spring break and I find out you're knocked up by your 'friend'. I want my stuff back. If you're going to have a child by him …"

"Wait a minute we don't know what we're going to do right now."

"Who asked you? That baby will tie the two of you together always so you have no say in what happens."

"Yes I do. Like I was trying to tell my dad this wasn't something planned."

"Uh huh so what's your solution? The two of you raise the baby together? I know Colby doesn't believe in abortion but that's the only solution that I can see that will work for me." Tony hadn't thought about that and Colby was shaking.

"Maybe then …"

"You're going to give into him? Forget that he's not the father, forget that he doesn't love you if he won't accept the baby but he says have an abortion and everything else goes out the window."

"If that was my baby I wouldn't be living at home with mommy and daddy like some loser. I'd be living on my own and getting a job."

"I'm 15 there's no way I can move out on my own, two I just now found out and three I don't need a job to raise and support Colby and the baby. I have a trust fund and grandparents who will give me money to support them."

"You're … 15? Colby why did you have to pick a baby to sleep with?"

"We didn't plan it like that Max. Give us a minute to talk."

"Fine but then we'll go somewhere to talk." Max storms back to the car and Colby turns to Tony.

"Tony, I can't … he's the only way I can get away from my Aunt. If I lose him … you know there was nothing serious between us."

"So you're going to abort the baby? He snaps his fingers and you run."

"Do you think it would last for us in the long run? Do you really think you and I can make it work for the baby's sake?" Tony shakes his head knowing it wouldn't.

"No because I always knew you would go to him eventually."

"I'm sorry Tony, I never meant for this to happen."

"Tell me what I need to give you and then that's it. I'm going to New York on Thursday and dad will be out of town too. We won't be back until Sunday so …"

"Okay, I'll let you know." She leaves and Tony stares at the ground while swinging on the porch swing.

"Are you okay?"

"He told her to abort it or lose him. He's mad about the baby and us but … I knew it wouldn't last between us but …" Gibbs sits next to him on the couch.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know but it's not up to me. It's not my body and he's the one who was getting her away from her Aunt. He sent her money each month and he doesn't want another kid or something that will tie the two of us together." Gibbs sighs,

"I'm sorry Tony but …"

"I know and she wants to get away from her Aunt. She was already throwing out her stuff since she came over to talk to me. I don't even know how to feel about the baby much less that she's just getting rid of it."

"It's hard and I felt the same way when Stephanie decided to give you up. I was mad and angry that she made the choice and I didn't have anyone on my side. I thought dad was on her side but he wanted what was best for me. Or I see that now but it doesn't mean it was easier."

"I know and I know it's better for her but the thought it's my baby …" They didn't say anything as Maddie's mom pulls up with the girls.

"Sorry they went a little overboard at the store. They bought all sorts of things and said that you wouldn't mind Tony."

"No, it's fine and I'm sure we're going to need more than I think. I've never hosted 15 kids at once so I don't know how much I'll actually need."

"You're probably right then. Can I ask you a huge favor? I know Maddie's supposed to stay the night tomorrow but … could she possibly stay tonight as well? I swear I will pick her up Thursday but me and her dad …"

"Did Kelly mention she's invited to come to New York with us? We're going Thursday and coming back Sunday."

"Uh … no but that will work if you'd rather take her then instead of tonight."

"She can stay tonight but I was just thinking she might need to pack extra stuff if she wants to come to New York with us. It's my grandparent's 50th wedding anniversary but I'm taking Kelly shopping for a dress later this week."

"Yeah that would be perfect if you're sure." Tony looks at Gibbs who smiles.

"That's fine and Tony and Pauly are more than capable of seeing them to New York and all of that."

"Okay, well I'll get Maddie home to pack and then drop her off later." Maddie wanted Kelly to go with her to help her pick out the clothes so off they went.

"Do you still want to move to New York?"

"Yes," Gibbs was surprised but Tony shakes his head. "I do but I understand why you said there was nothing you could do. I knew her views on abortion so I didn't think this would ever be an option. I mean it's not like we'd see the baby after it was born but …"

"I understand what you're saying Tony and it's never easy but I would've supported the two of you as much as I could."

"I understand and I should've said something but I thought you'd blow up. Since she was with Max I figured that was it."

"I'm also sorry for hitting you I just didn't throw you away and it wasn't my choice."

"I know dad." Kelly and Maddie didn't know what was going on though they noticed something happened. Tony told Kelly he broke up with Colby and was upset about it but that's all he would say. Kelly didn't like Colby so she didn't mind because she knew about Max but thought Colby was leading them both on.


	24. Chapter 24

By Wednesday Tony was upset about the whole thing with Colby and was glad she was out of his life. He knew they couldn't raise the baby together but he didn't think it was fair she made a decision and he had no say in it. Kelly and Maddie were excited for the dance competition even after some of the girls drop out of the sleepover. They didn't care because they were excited for the trip to New York.

"Tony, did I get here in time?" Tony was surprised when Joann Fielding and a man slide into the chairs next to him and Pauly.

"Yeah Gram, they're up next for their age group. I'm recording everything for her she wanted to send you and Grandpa a copy."

"I know we were supposed to be out of town but we decided to come surprise her. Tony this is Shannon's dad Mac. Mac this is Jethro's son Tony."

"It's nice to meet you. Kelly's told me a lot about you. Pauly this is Joann and Mac Fielding they're Kelly's grandparents. Gram, Mr. Fielding this is my cousin from New York Pauly Paddington." After pleasantries were exchanged Kelly's group came on stage. To their surprise and Kelly's thrill they came in second place though most of the groups had been together longer. Kelly ran off the stage when it was over and into Tony's arms. "Congratulations Kel, that was wonderful."

"I can't wait to tell daddy, Grandpa and Grammy. Can we call them?"

"Gram and Pops are here." Tony points them out and Kelly ran to them to get hugs and congratulations from Joann and Mac.

"I thought you called him Mr. Fielding?"

"I do but she calls him Pops or Pop-pop. This is all we're going to hear the whole way to New York and when we get there." Pauly laughs as Maddie joins them.

"Great job Mads."

"Thank you Tony. Did you record it?"

"You bet I did." Joann comes over.

"How many kids are staying the night? Mac and I thought we might take everyone to the indoor swimming park to celebrate."

"With me and Pauly there will be 10 of us but we can pay for some of them. We can pay for ourselves and half the girls."

"Okay, that sounds good if you want to." When the other girls hear this they all want to go even though they couldn't stay the night and Camille gives them a hand with the driving since she had a van to drive everyone around in.

"How many people total are going?"

"With me and Pauly it's 19 of us. He's paying his own way and then I'm splitting it with Gram and Mac the rest of us."

"Well that sounds like fun and let me know when you need a ride home."

"Thanks but I think most of the parents are picking them up from the park. The girls just wanted to go for the swimming."

"Okay let me know either way." After spending the afternoon swimming and playing around Tony and Pauly took home 8 exhausted girls who conked out after dinner. Tony was exhausted but glad they had fun. Then his phone started to ring.

"Hey Tony, I tried calling earlier but no one answered. How did the competition go?"

"It was good they came in second place. Gram and Mac came to town to watch and we took all 15 kids to that indoor swimming place that's why we weren't home and my phone was off."

"That's good, where are they now?"

"They all fell asleep. Only 8 of the girls stayed the night and as soon as they ate they fell asleep."

"Well at least it was an easy way for them to sleep. Tell Kelly to call me tomorrow so I can hear all the details of the competition and I'm sorry I missed it."

"Well if we knew it was going to be like it was … I thought they were just going to show off what they were learning."

"So did I but we also thought it would be next week. Are you guys still taking the train to New York?"

"Yeah, We turn in the van and then from there to the train station. Aunt Camille's going to drive us. Nonie and Poppy want to see the film and can't wait for us to get there."

"That's good and they know Maddie's going right?"

"Yeah and since the spare room was cleared out for Kelly and Colby and Colby's not going there's room. They would've put Colby somewhere else but I knew they had the space."

"Okay, let me know when you guys are leaving and then when you'll get there."

"Okay dad," They hang up and then Tony falls asleep hoping things go smooth the next day. When he gets up the girls are up and hungry. "Okay, we'll run out for a breakfast run. What does everyone want?" They were still ordering when Joann and Mac get there having gone to the grocery store.

"I saw you didn't have anything for breakfast yesterday so we went today. I hope you guys haven't eaten yet."

"No, we were just going to get something right now and I was making a list."

"Well I have stuff for pancakes, bacon, sausage, fresh fruit …"

"We want that. What can we do to help?"

"First everyone washes up and get dressed and then we'll see what's left to do." By the time everyone was dressed and ready for the day the first batch of pancakes and bacon were done. Tony poured juice while Pauly sliced up the fruit for each of the kids. Then parents started to arrive before much longer so Kelly only had time to give them their goody bags before they leave. "What's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

"We have to return the van to the rental place and then Aunt Camille's giving us a ride to the train station. We have to go to my Grandparents 50th wedding anniversary party this weekend and Pauly needs to go home."

"Oh, so you're taking Kelly with you? We would be happy to keep her if Jethro wouldn't mind."

"Well she's been looking forward to the trip and Maddie's supposed to come with us. This is their 50th anniversary so it's a big deal."

"Can we at least ask? Tony thinks about this knowing Kelly loved spending time with Joann and Mac.

"Okay you can ask her then I'll ask dad and Mrs. Tyler." Tony didn't know what to think but Kelly and Maddie wanted to stay in a hotel with Joann and Mac.

"Can you call up daddy and ask him please? I'll call and tell Nonie and Poppy but I don't see them that often."

"Sure Kel, give me a minute." Gibbs was surprised but agreed if Maddie's parents agreed to it." Maddie's mom who met Joann several times agreed since the girls wanted to stay.

"Just give her my number and have her call if there are any problems."

"I will and I think the girls are looking forward to it." After they talk to Maddie they hang up and then Tony calls Camille about the changes. "Mac says he'll take us to the train station since it's just us and Gram will stay with Kelly and Maddie."

"Does Jethro know?"

"Yeah, I called for permission to leave them here. We're just going to go home, make sure we packed everything and then go."

"Okay tell Ruth we'll be there Saturday before the party and be careful." Pauly was surprised by all the activity and how everyone got along.

"Your family sure is strange. Dad acts like I want to commit a crime just because I was dating Phillip."

"I think it was more who it was than you were dating him. I asked if he had a problem with two guys dating because Charlie's bringing his boyfriend and I didn't want to start anything."

"Yeah we should talk I guess. Things are just … we haven't really talked in a long time."

"Yeah me and dad should too."

"What's going to happen with Colby?"

"She's supposed to marry some other guy who doesn't want her carrying my baby. I thought I knew her views but she changed them to be with him and I can't stop her. She's …" Tony stops unsure what to say and when they were getting ready to leave Colby joins them.

"Tony, we need to talk."

"Colby, we're on our way to drop the van off at the rental company and go to the train station. I have nothing I want to say to you anyway."

"Listen … we went to the doctor …"

"And …" Colby presses something in his hand.

"Think about this and let me know what you think on Monday." Tony climbs into the van and Mac climbs into the car and they pull away from the curb.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know just that they went to the doctor and to think about whatever it is." Tony waves around a piece of paper.

"Well did you look at it?"

"No because I don't care. She doesn't care what I think so I don't care what she thinks." Tony tosses the paper behind him but when they get to the car rental place they go through it to make sure nothing was left behind. Then they leave.

"So who was that girl Tony? She looked like she was anxious to talk to you."

"My ex girlfriend she's always eager to do something." On the train Pauly hands the paper over to Tony. "I thought I threw it away."

"You did but curiosity got the better of me. I think you should look at it." Tony looks at the paper which was a picture of an ultrasound. "That's a picture of the baby."

"But … how do you know?"

"I'm the second oldest and mom got them with Carlos. Or at least ones like this she said they were different with the rest of us." Tony turns the paper over where Colby wrote a phone number.

"Hello?"

"Is Colby there?"

"Yeah it's about time you called."

"I just got the chance to look at the paper. Can I talk to her?" Max grumbles but Colby gets on the phone.

"Tony, did you look at the picture?"

"Yes, what's going on? I thought you were going to …"

"I thought I was but then we saw the baby. It's different when you can see the baby moving then just hearing there's a baby. I couldn't go through with the abortion." This didn't surprise Tony.

"What does Max say about that?"

"He said only if we give it up for adoption and you pay for anything I need baby wise. He'll pay my rent, food and things like that but insurance, clothes, special stuff I need because of the baby you pay for."

"I will but … we have to give the baby up?"

"I can't raise the baby and he doesn't want it."

"What if I do?" Tony couldn't believe this was even being said but he did want the baby.

"Your dad won't go for that."

"I know but if I have his blessing … can I keep him or her?"

"Yeah I'll sign away my rights or whatever but if you want the baby I'm not keeping in touch."

"I don't care right now but I'm glad you didn't go through with it."

"Me too, seeing it made the baby real. Well there's not much but I could see a little heartbeat so …"

"I'll call you next week after I figure some stuff out but I will give you money for whatever you need and we'll figure this out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just have to figure out how to break this to my family."

"The one you're going to see?"

"Yeah, dad's going to be there this weekend so I might not mention it yet."

"Okay I'm going to look for a small apartment with Max then this week. He wants to get me settled before he goes back to California."

"Okay and if you need anything just call me." They hung up and Pauly was surprised at Tony wanting to keep the baby. Tony was surprised too but like Colby said it was different when you saw the baby though his picture was just a tiny blob with an arrow pointing it out Tony couldn't help smiling at it. He didn't think Gibbs would let him keep the baby but at least hopefully they could meet the parents to make sure they were okay.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony wasn't sure how to bring up Colby and the baby to the others though he knew he had to say something. Every time he tried to bring it up he clammed shut and they knew something was going on. Gibbs and Fornell didn't get there until about an hour before the party and Ruth told Gibbs something seemed to be bothering Tony so he went to check on him.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know I don't even know what I'm going to do. I don't … it's not going to be easy and you know Anthony will flip either way."

"Yeah and I don't think Dad's going to take it any better. He thinks of you as a son so …" Tony sighs rubbing his temples as Gibbs knocks on the door.

"Hey boys, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just helping Pauly with his tie. He didn't want to tell Poppy he still doesn't know how to tie one. Poppy taught us when I was like 5 and I still did it because of Anthony." Pauly nods,

"Dad always did mine but he's not here yet." Pauly fussed with his tie for a minute stalling. "Thanks Tony, I'm going to go see if Nonie needs any help."

"Okay, let me know I'm almost ready." Pauly left and Gibbs sits on the bed.

"Have you heard from Colby? Ruth said you've been acting strange since you got here."

"She always worries but yes I have."

"Okay … what did she have to say?" Tony takes a deep breath before showing him the ultrasound picture. "This is the baby?"

"Yeah, she didn't go through with the abortion. She said after seeing that and knowing it was a real baby she couldn't go through with it." Gibbs was shocked but he hoped she would reconsider. "Max is willing to stay with her but not support the baby if that makes sense. He'll still pay for her rent, food and stuff if I pay for clothes and other stuff she needs."

"Until when?"

"The baby comes. I told her I want to keep the baby but I don't know anymore. I thought I wanted to but then we were running errands yesterday and this baby kept crying getting on my nerves. I don't know … I want to keep the baby but how will I support him. Colby said if I want to keep the baby fine but they want nothing to do with it."

"Well that's not nice but what do you want to do right now. I've been thinking about it and I realized it's not ideal but I don't want to take the decision away from you if you want to keep the baby or give him or her up for adoption. That decision was taken from me and … I regretted it."

"I don't know but right now I'm going to have to provide for Colby's needs as they come along. I have the trust fund but I can't get to it until I'm 16 or emancipated and …"

"There are a lot of steps towards getting you emancipated as you need to prove you can live on your own, support yourself and all of that nonsense. It'd be easier if you were 16 … do you think Anthony will let you get to it sooner?"

"He's going to hit the roof when he finds out and will probably threaten to keep it from me. Nonie and Poppy might help but Mama left me a trust but that I can't touch until I'm 16." Gibbs rubs his face as they hear someone come upstairs.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow because we're here to celebrate Ruth and Dave's anniversary. If you stay in school and help as you've been doing, I'll help you with Colby's needs. When you turn 16 we'll see what to do next."

"Really dad? I know it's a lot to ask but I really don't know what else I'm going to do right now."

"We'll figure it out but Ruth and David are worried about you. You never told them about Colby?"

"They know we were dating and that she can't make it this weekend but not why." Tony turns to the door hearing someone outside. "Come in."

"Are you okay Junior? Ruth was just asking me downstairs if I've done anything to upset you. She said something's bothering you and she thinks I'm behind it." Tony rubs his face and Gibbs smiles.

"Talk to him, that's the first step. I'll let Ruth know it's nothing to be worried about and no one here did anything." Gibbs leaves them alone and Anthony got worried.

"What's wrong Junior? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Yeah you could say that. You know Mama left me a trust fund … I need to be able to get to it before my birthday."

"Junior, that's not to be touched if it can be helped. What kind of trouble are you in? Maybe I can help you out without you touching it."

"The kind I'm going to need to spend the next 19 years paying either through the trust or dropping out of school this summer to get a job." Anthony closes his eyes and Tony thought he was going to blow up. "Never mind dad said he would help but I would prefer to do as much as I can on my own. I'm not old enough to work yet so …"

"Okay, let me think about this." Anthony rubs his temples before looking around.

"Where is this girl? Did she at least come so we can meet her?"

"No, she is with her fiancée. She's just someone I saw so we could hang out and she came over to spend time with us to get away from her own family. They were already engaged and plan to get married still."

"What about the baby? If you're supporting her there's no way they should raise the baby. That's your child and …"

"He's not and they won't. She wants to put the baby up for adoption … I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Part of me wants to keep the baby but with nothing to my name …"

"We'll make sure you have the money to take care of her but only if she's going to give you custody. I'll even give you the money for a nanny when the baby comes so you can concentrate on school and not have to work."

"What do I have to do?" Tony wanted to believe him as Anthony seemed sincere but his gut told him not to trust him.

"Let my parents be a part of your life. Roger's kids want nothing to do with them and Father isn't doing very well. He wants more grandkids and to be a part of their lives."

"Well I can do that … I kind of wanted them around anyway. I just need to provide clothes, insurance and stuff like that but …"

"Just keep in touch with mother and father and make time when you come to New York and I'll make sure you have everything you need. You can also get to the trust father was talking about."

"Uncle Arthur already said you couldn't keep that."

"This isn't the trust Elizabeth set for you but one mother and father did for each of their grandchildren."

"Okay … thank you." They head downstairs and Tony joins Gibbs and Fornell.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, he wants to support me whichever way I choose as long as I don't let Colby and Max raise the baby. He'll even send me money to cover her needs and a nanny so I can finish school." They stare at him.

"What does he want in return? No way is he doing that out of the goodness of his heart."

"Just to stay in touch with Grandmother and Grandfather. They want to spend more time with their grandchildren and Roger's kids don't want to. Just stay in touch and visit when I come to New York."

"Sounds reasonable … if that's what you want."

"I think it's a good compromise if it helps at least until I know what I want to do. I should go talk to the others and …"

"Go on, we'll be around." Tony made his way around the room stopping to talk to various people who remember him and stopping to talk to others who he remembered. "He really is a part of this crowd. Tony fits in here like he never left." Fornell looks at him.

"He's here visiting he has a home. Just because he fits in doesn't mean that this is his life anymore."

"I know and I'm glad he fits in here." Tony kept mingling eventually making his way over to Alexandra and Jonathan.

"Hi Grandmother, Grandfather it's good to see you." Alexandra hugs him warmly and Jonathan just watches him. "I tried to come say hi sooner but I didn't realize how many people I would know here."

"Well it's better to socialize and keep up appearances. How are you doing Junior? How's school?"

"It's going good, I'm still getting straight A's and things are going good."

"That's wonderful to hear. Before we leave tonight remind me I have something for you." Tony smiles gently,

"You don't need to do that Grandmother but thank you." She gently pats his cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you call me Grandmother? It's so old fashioned and I love you just as much as Ruth but you call her Nonie." Tony thinks about it.

"I'm not sure, that's just what I was taught to call you. Anthony always referred to you as Grandmother so I guess the name stuck. Would you like me to call you something else?"

"No it's fine. You have a new family and are moving on with your life. I just wondered if you felt different about us than you do Ruth and David."

"No, I love all of you the same and I have plenty of love for you still. If you can think of something you would prefer me to call you then let me know and I'll call you that." Later Jonathan tracks him down while he's talking to Pauly, Charlie and Micah.

"Can I speak to you for a minute Junior?"

"Sure, excuse me." Tony hoped he wasn't going to make a scene but follows him to a quiet spot. "Is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to thank you for coming over and talking to Alexandra tonight. She only came because she wanted to see you but she thought you might not want to talk to us. I know we didn't have a good meeting at Thanksgiving but …"

"That's in the past and I was just pushing my limits. Charlie's with someone else and I'm not with anyone. I meant what I told her though."

"I know and she could tell and that made her happy. I know you have to go back to DC tomorrow but if you can we'd like to see you when you come back to New York."

"I would like that too." Jonathan gave him a genuine smile leaving Tony feeling better for agreeing to be nice to them. He realized it didn't take much to make them happy and he would be able to help Colby out without stressing out about it too much. Gibbs told him they flew over and would fly back the next afternoon with Fornell so Tony had some time to visit before they had to leave. Gibbs hoped Tony wasn't just being nice to Jonathan and Alexandra for the money since they seemed happy with the attention and doting he did at the party. He didn't like them but he knew Jackson would be devastated if either Tony or Kelly did that to him.


	26. Chapter 26

After the party Anthony, Alexandra, Jonathan, Charlie, Camille and Arthur stick around so Tony can talk to them. He didn't want to keep it a secret and was glad for Anthony and Gibbs' support but he wanted to know what the others thought about it. Gibbs and Fornell were also there so they could leave if it didn't go right and Tony wouldn't have to stay there if they were mad.

"What's going on Tonio? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nonie, I have some news for you guys and I wanted you to hear it from me. This isn't the way I wanted to tell anyone but it came up just the other day and I haven't had a chance to say anything." David was worried, as Tony didn't look too good.

"Are you sick? Does this have to do with the attack? You know we'll help with anything you need Tonio."

"I'm not sick … I am not asking for anything but your support." Tony already talked to Anthony about keeping the money thing quiet, which Anthony didn't mind. Tony didn't want them to think he wanted the baby for money.

"Well what's going on then? You look like when roger and Nancy were trying to tell us she was pregnant." Tony nods unsure what else to say. "I thought you were dating Charlie."

"No, we were never dating Grandmother I'm not even really dating the girl whose pregnant we were friends and things got out of hand."

"Okay … so what do you need? Is she trying to get an abortion? Is she asking you pay to support it? How do you know it's your baby?"

"I know she's only been with me, her fiancée is in the Army in California. She's not getting an abortion she's keeping the baby and we might give him up for adoption."

"What do you mean might? You can't seriously consider letting her raise a DiNozzo with some strange man in California. You two need to marry and raise the baby together."

"Grandfather we're not going to get married and no they won't be raising the baby together. We haven't talked about it but the baby might go up for adoption."

"That doesn't make sense Junior. How …?"

"I want to keep the baby." This is met by stunned silence. "Like I said I'm not asking for anything but you guys to support my decision. Dad's going to support whatever I decide and make sure we're taken care of so I don't have to drop out of school to support the baby."

"Where are you going to live?"

"Her fiancée will pay rent for her to get an apartment and food. I just need to put her on my insurance and pay for clothes or things like that she may need."

"Well this is pure nonsense. This is your baby and you can't expect another man to pay for her needs. As long as you're positive that the baby's yours then you pay for her needs."

"I'm paying what we agreed because I can't exactly work right now Poppy."

"Then we'll pay what she needs. If you want this baby then its only right we help, you come up with the money so you don't have to work or drop out. This fiancée can just step back this is going to be our great grandbaby and we can surely manage to help you." Tony hugs David and Ruth who were both relieved it wasn't more serious.

"Thank you Poppy, I appreciate it."

"Of course Tonio, is this what has been bugging you all weekend?"

"I didn't know what anyone would think about it. I didn't know how to tell you guys either."

"We're still your family and we'll support you and this baby."

"Thank you." Alexandra hugs him.

"Never be worried about telling us anything Junior. We love you and we fight but we only want what's best for you and for this baby."

"Thank you Grandmother and I'll try and remember that." She slips him an envelope. "This is what I brought for you but stop by tomorrow on your way to the airport."

"I will." Anthony, Jonathan and Alexandra leave but Camille and Arthur stay behind.

"Where's Colby going to live?"

"I'm not sure; Max is looking for a place for her to live right now. That's the last I heard at least."

"Okay, if you two need a place to stay there's always the cottage behind our house. We have no need for it and were just going to rent it out this summer but you're both welcome to live there."

"Uh … I'll let you know. I don't know about me but she might like it. I don't think he could afford an apartment somewhere safe and …"

"We understand and we were going to offer it to you if you wanted a place to escape sometimes."

"Well thanks guys."

"Nothing against you Jethro but at least our home is within distance of your home and school so he could continue going to either."

"I know and I know you only mean the best for them. I was thinking of offering to let Colby stay with us. This will be my grandbaby so …" Tony was surprised so many people were willing to support him like this and took it better than he thought they would. When they all leave and Ruth goes, upstairs David and Tony stay downstairs.

"Tony, whatever you need I mean it just tell us. I'll deposit money for rent, her insurance, food or whatever plus the money we send you too."

"I don't know how much any of that's going to cost yet."

"When you find out let me know. If you move into the cottage then we'll buy what you need for it so you have furniture when you go on to college. I know you tend to buy used things for yourself but for a baby …"

"That I want to get new to make sure everything's safe for him or her. We still might just give the baby up I feel that I want him or her but then other times I think I'm crazy for wanting it."

"When you lay your eyes on him or her for the first time then is when you'll know."

"I saw a picture of the baby and that's what made me want to keep him or her." Tony stretches with a yawn. "I'm going to head up for bed Poppy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Tonio but come with me to the den for a minute." Tony went with him where David wrote out a check. "Here this is for you. I know Anthony and the others will give you money too but I want you to use some of this on yourself and then save some for Colby and the baby." The check was for $1500.

"Poppy …"

"I was going to give you one for 500 anyway so save that for your needs or whatever you want but save the rest for the baby." Tony hugs David.

"Thank you Poppy." The next day when Tony, Gibbs and Fornell went to the airport they talk about everyone's reactions.

"Camille and Arthur are sincere in wanting you to live in the cottage."

"What do you think?"

"I'd prefer you to stay home with me but I know as things go on it'll be harder living under the same roof. I would prefer you and Colby live with me … us at least until I can get you emancipated. That way I can help you guys out."

"Thanks dad and I'll talk to them." Gibbs doesn't say much else. "Grandmother gave me a check last night she took with her to the party for me. She told me before I told them about the baby."

"Oh, well that was nice of her."

"Then Poppy gave me a check. Money to keep for myself and money to save for Colby and the baby."

"Well that was nice too."

"Yeah I got money also from Grandfather and Nonie … they seem to think the baby's coming now and I need the money right away."

"No, they want to make sure you can get her whatever she might need but that's a good thing. Talk to them and offer Colby the spare room for now. As long as she's in school or working I won't charge her rent and she can save any money that Max sends her."

"Thanks dad, what do you think about Aunt Camille's offer?"

"It was generous and she's right it's within distance of school and home … I've been thinking about it all night."

"I like the offer only while Colby's pregnant so we can do what we need to for the baby. When the baby comes though … I'm not so sure. Anthony offered to get me a nanny but I want to raise the baby myself too."

"That's why I wasn't sure about her offer because I know they meant it but I wouldn't want you living there when the baby comes. It'll be hard work but I want to help you if you keep the baby."

"Thanks dad that means a lot." Later when they get home, they find Jackson was there. "Hey Grandpa, it's nice to see you."

"You too, since I didn't see you guys this week I thought I'd come up for a few days. Joann and Mac just dropped off Kelly and she's upstairs putting her stuff away."

"Cool, then I need to talk to both of you about something." Jackson frowns,

"Are you moving back to New York?"

"What? No, I'm staying here. Why?" Gibbs chuckles,

"Go on and talk to Kelly and I'll talk to dad. Then call Colby and check on her."

"Okay dad thanks." When Tony told Kelly about Colby, she was confused but happy about a baby. Tony told her it wasn't 100 percent that he would keep the baby but she still liked the idea.

"It's still a baby. Mommy told me that when someone sees their baby for the first time they fall in love."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she was worried daddy wouldn't love me because he wasn't here when I was born but he fell in love with me."

"Well that was good and that's what I've been hearing." Tony calls Colby while he hears Jackson yelling about something downstairs. "Hey Colb,"

"Hey, how was New York?"

"It was fun. The party was a lot of fun but I think my family would've driven you crazy if you ended up going." Colby chuckles and Tony can hear Max saying something. "They offered to pay for everything you're going to need though so that's good."

"Yeah about that …"

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Max has to leave tomorrow night and if we can't find a place safe for me then I'm going with him. The places here are too expensive and I can't go back with my Aunt."

"Why don't you come stay here? I know it's not ideal but nothing's going to happen between us."

"What's your dad going to say?"

"It was his idea as long as you're in school or working its fine." Colby covers the phone and talks to Max.

"We're going over so we can talk. Max is fine but wants to talk about it first."

"Okay we're here." Tony told Gibbs and Jackson who were fine with the idea. Jackson wasn't happy about things but agreed Colby living there was better carrying Tony's baby then her following Max to California. When Max and Colby got there it was easy to come to an agreement and Gibbs agreed to rent as Max wanted to help Colby either way. Tony just hoped that things would keep going smoothly.


	27. Chapter 27

The rest of the school year passes quickly with Colby staying in school and watching Kelly after school so Tony could find a part time job. Tony found a job delivering on his bike making good tips so he used them to buy stuff for Colby saving the money the other sent him for the most part.

"What are we going to do for furniture for the cottage? I know you said it came with basic furniture but …" Colby was freaking out about the move and only asked when they were alone. She liked Gibbs' house though things got tense sometimes.

"The rocking chair's coming with us and Grandpa's donating some furniture too. He wants to help with the costs even if he can't contribute what the others can. Plus what else do you want?"

"I don't know … mostly the rocking chair because it's comfortable."

"I know that's why I got it and it's coming with us. I'm also keeping it when the baby comes. I'm going to need something for the baby."

"I know it's just I can't sleep on my back so …"

"Have you tried lying on the couch? Or we could get one of those pillow things they talk about in class."

"Those pillows cost $50 dollars if we get them through the class. That's too much Tony … Max didn't send me money for things like that."

"They're … I have the money for stuff like that."

"You don't make that much Tony."

"My grandparents send me money for anything you need. Just the stuff you've been asking for is covered by my tips. I'm supposed to use the money on anything you need."

"You should save it for yourself and the baby though. He or she's going to need so many things …"

"Nonie's already sending me baby catalogues; they plan to buy the nursery I just have to pick out what I want."

"When do we have to go to New York again?"

"They decided to come down here for my birthday instead. We should be moved into the cottage by then. They'll also buy anything we need for it."

"I don't know … there are so many things we could use. Max is upset about us moving away with no phone and now …"

"Why wouldn't we have a phone there? Everything's going to be turned on before we even move in Colby and he can have the number."

"Uh … I guess I'm not used to people caring about what I want."

"It's okay and just let me know. At our next class we'll order one of those pillows for you. Now I have a question are you sure you don't mind going to Stillwater for July? I planned to go to work for Grandpa and spend time with Kelly and my friend Josh …"

"No I don't mind why?"

"Just checking … I need to talk to dad about something."

"What happened?" Tony was surprised by this question and Colby closes her mouth. "Sorry it's none of my business."

"No it's fine and I'd be curious too. You know how he's been trying to tell me about my birth mom?"

"Yeah, he said she's going to be a part of this baby. That's true; I wish I knew more about my parents."

"Yeah I understand that but … I have a brother or sister out there. I didn't want to know but I wonder if it's Josh. He's this great kid who I hit it off with and I guess he's about the right age."

"What will that mean?"

"Not much just that he'll be the baby's Uncle and I'll treat him more like I do Kelly and Jimmy."

"Jimmy's not your brother though."

"Well he's family. Charlie's like my brother and they're his family. I told you I have a big complicated family."

"Yeah I know." They were slowly packing up their stuff trying to figure out how they were going to live at the cottage when they didn't want to have to call for a ride or ask to borrow cars. Gibbs kept his word about getting Tony emancipated and the last step was to get his drivers license.

"I'm going to ask dad to take me shopping for a used car."

"For what? I thought you just needed your license."

"I do but we're not going to live within easy walking distance to grocery stores and we can't always ask someone for a ride. Or what about when you go into labor do we want to depend on someone else for a ride. I want something before the baby comes."

"That's true … it'll be easier for doctor appointments too."

"Yeah I know the insurance won't always be there to pay for the cabs."

"Can I ask you something Tony? Would you mind if I change doctors? There's something abut Dr. Meechum that just … I don't know." Dr. Meechum was the doctor assigned to Colby who also gave Tony the creeps. "There's one I met with the teen mom's group who takes my insurance and is willing to take me on as a new patient."

"Dr. Carter? No I don't mind. Dr. Meechum is a little …"

"Old? Creepy? Weird?"

"Yeah all of those. I met Dr. Carter in the men's group and she's encouraging me to ask you to marry me but I told her it wasn't possible."

"We talked about it and I told her about Max. I think she feels it's an excuse but I can't help that. She is kinder and wants what's best for us though."

"I know and I wonder if she'll be able to tell what the baby is." Colby looks at him and Tony frowns. "What? Dr. Meechum said he couldn't tell but he also thinks you're barely 2 months along."

"I didn't know you wanted to know … she runs a free clinic I went to with some of the money from Max. I used that to donate towards the free clinic but …"

"So you found out …" Tony was disappointed as he wanted to know but knew it wasn't his call."

"Not exactly. She could tell and wrote it down. I didn't want to know if you didn't since you're the one who wants the baby but do you want to know?"

"Well yeah I want to start buying baby stuff. I know Kelly does too and she wants to make the baby something so …"

"Oh … I have the picture she said had it on there." She gets it and hands it to Tony who slowly opens it. "What …?"

"I guess … I can't name him Anthony Junior." Tony shows her the ultrasound picture that says baby girl.

"Are you disappointed?" They had discussed names and Tony thought about having another Anthony.

"Honestly no … terrified yes because I don't know what to do with girls but disappointed no. As long as the baby's healthy and good that's all I want." They were hugging when Gibbs and Kelly got there.

"Hey you two, no touchy feely when we're not home. On second thought not when I'm home either."

"It was just a hug. We just found out what we're having." Gibbs stops and looks at them as Colby explains about the free clinic.

"Oh we could easily switch you over to another plan. They don't really have doctors for the young woman at the office we go to but they can't turn you away since Meechum technically is for mothers to be. He just usually takes older women."

"That's good to know and Dr. Carter's good. She did the ultrasound for a donation to the clinic."

"So … do we have to wait for the baby to get here to find out what it is?" They laugh as Kelly's practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"What do you want?" Kelly thinks about it.

"A girl … no a boy … no … I don't care as long as it's healthy."

"Well that's good and it's a girl." Kelly screams hugging them as Tony goes to start dinner.

"So you're having a girl, that's great."

"Yeah … now we have no names."

"You have time to find one. I needed to talk to you about something though."

"I wanted to talk to you about two things too."

"Okay, what is it? Did something happen?"

"No, I was just wondering about two things. First can you take me to look for a used car? When we move out and go to Stillwater I'd like to have a small car of my own to get around in. I'll pay for it with my money saved but we're going to need something." Gibbs looks at him oddly. "What? I've barely spent any money on myself and they send money for Colby and the baby and money for me."

"Leave that for a minute and come check out something in garage." Tony turns down the stove and follows Gibbs to a garage where there's a truck with a rear seat that was dark blue. "I traded my truck for this, some elbow grease on the weekends and Grandpa and Kelly have been contributing for other stuff."

"So what … I get to use the car then?" Tony loved the truck but he didn't see why it was being shown to him.

"The truck is for you … for your birthday." Tony stares at Gibbs and then at the truck. "Do you think I would just lend you a car when this was sitting here?"

"Well yeah … we talked about me buying it but … thanks."

"You're welcome and I know we did but I was just going to give you the truck but there's not enough room really in it. The guy who traded this wanted something smaller and this needed work."

"Thanks dad … I love it."

"I thought you might and you're welcome." Tony inspected the truck looking under the hood and at the tires. "It'll take you guys safely to Stillwater and back and sometimes to New York if you want to go visit your family there."

"I love it and thank you but I could've bought something … eventually."

"I know but this will hopefully last longer than just any old used car. Plus with Kelly, Charlie and Jimmy you need something a little bigger." They went back inside and Gibbs starts to help with dinner. "What else did you want to ask me?"

"Uh … is Josh my brother? You said Stephanie had another kid and it was someone I know. I was talking to Colby about it and something about Josh seems to click."

"Yes and before you ask he knows you're his brother. That's why he's so eager to spend time with you and get to know you."

"Why didn't you or even he say something?"

"He's worried if you knew you wouldn't want anything to do with him. He likes you and doesn't want to lose you as a friend."

"He's going to be an Uncle … he's my brother I'm not going to turn on him for something that's not even his fault."

"I know but you didn't want to know about her or him before." Tony understands this.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was just going to ask what you planned to do for a car. When I said I sold the truck you didn't even mention wanting it or needing it. I was hoping you still wanted to get your license and stuff like that."

"Yeah I do and I figured I had bigger things to worry about then you selling a truck. I did think about needing a car but tried to put it off but if we're moving next week one will help."

"Yes it will. Now everyone's coming tomorrow for your birthday do you know what you want to do yet?"

"There's nothing I want to do. It's also going to be father's day so …"

"What about a cookout?"

"That would be nice." They discuss Tony's birthday and then father's day. Court for the emancipation would be the day after Tony's birthday with moving day the day after that. Kelly wasn't happy they were moving but since she was now 10 Gibbs said if she was careful she could ride her bike there to visit them and to school since Maddie had permission to ride to school. This cheers Kelly up though Tony knew she was used to them staying together it was only for a few months until the baby came.


	28. Chapter 28

Before Tony could get emancipated things were delayed through the courts due to error though Tony was 16. They decided to wait to try again after they came home from Stillwater. Ruth and David came to town for Tony's birthday and spent time looking for a home nearby to live closer to him. Tony liked they idea but wasn't sure what Gibbs would think about it.

"They're your grandparents Tony and they want to be near you and the baby. Besides when I join NIS I'm going to travel and I like the idea of them staying here with you guys."

"So you're going to travel for sure?"

"Yeah it's part of the job but I'm going to try and take time off when the baby comes. Do you mind?"

"No, not if they're here the thought of being on my own is a bit scary. I just don't get why they suddenly want to move here. Something doesn't seem right about it."

"Did they tell you Connor's moving to Illinois?"

"Yeah … what … is he trying to get them to move there?"

"Yeah something like that. Ruth's sick, they don't want you to worry but Connor doesn't want to leave them alone in New York with you hours away and the same with them. He's worried of them being alone so they said they were moving here before even mentioning Ruth's not doing well."

"They never said anything to me. Just that they wanted to move here."

"Tony, you're young and panic when something's wrong. Then you have a baby on the way so they don't want to add to your stress. They just want to be around to see their grand child."

"I want that too and I wouldn't take the baby all the way to Illinois."

"They know that because you don't know anyone there like you do in New York if something were to happen. You know Anthony or his parents would take the baby for you but if everyone in Illinois is dealing with whatever happens you won't have the help."

"So they want to find a place here? Close by I hope."

"Well I was thinking of adding on to the house. Adding their own small place like Camille and Arthur have but smaller. That way they're close by for you guys and they can spend time with you and the baby."

"Did you ask them about it?"

"They'll pay for it and love the idea. David said he might eventually go with Connor when you continue to college but for now he wants to be in the baby's life. Now they just want to know about baby names." Tony chuckles stretching as he hears Colby talking upstairs. "If you guys want to stay here you guys can. The cottage is a good idea but once the addition is built then they're going to live here."

"I'll talk to Colby and I think she would be more comfortable here then with Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur."

"Yeah Camille gets that feeling."

"Hey dad … did Stephanie have any ideas for baby names? Nonie and Grandmother say I should name her after Mama but …"

"Julibee Rose." Tony was shocked and Gibbs laughs. "We had to give you a name for the adoption so just be glad you were a boy." Tony laughs and Kelly joins them.

"What's so funny?"

"What my name would've been if I was a girl. Dad says it would've been Jubilee Rose." Kelly giggles and Tony tickles her. "Would you mind if Colby and I still live here before the baby's born?"

"No, are you really staying? That would be awesome."

"I have to talk to Colby but yeah I think so." Gibbs nods,

"Then with Ruth and David our little family will be set." Kelly nods,

"Yeah that's going to be good cause they love the baby."

"What do you think about baby name ideas Kel?"

"Um … Antonella? It kinda sounds like Anthony but for a girl. You wanted a junior right?"

"Antonella … I like that well better than Anthony for a girl. And better than Elizabeth."

"Don't let Ruth hear that."

"I know but I want the baby … I don't like the idea of naming a baby after people who died. I get why some people do that but … it's creepy." Gibbs winces and Tony saw Kelly's face fell. "You like Shannon for a name?"

"Yeah …"

"Well you can always name your children after whoever you want. It's just the people I know named after others are usually supposed to be like that person. It's not always a good thing."

"Mommy was a good person."

"Mama was too but I don't want people to think she should be like her. I was thinking of using Jacqueline for a middle name actually." Kelly brightens up.

"Then she'd really be named like you. Antonella Jacqueline like Anthony Jackson."

"That's right." Colby joins them after a while when Tony and Kelly are setting the table.

"Sorry I was talking to Max. I was telling him about the trip to Stillwater next week."

"Did you tell him he could call you on my phone?"

"Yeah and he's not happy about that but he will. He doesn't understand why I should go when he's not my family." Tony was stumped by this but Gibbs smiles.

"You're welcome to stay here but it's just going to be me here and I'm going to be away for about two weeks."

"Yeah he didn't like that idea either. I'm fine with going he just doesn't like the idea. It actually sounds like fun."

"That's good and it is. You can meet my little brother and probably answer 101 questions about the baby from everyone else in town." Colby chuckles and after dinner she offers to do the dishes since she didn't help with dinner.

"Tony can I ask you something? Would you mind if we stay here instead of moving with Charlie's family? I know it's a great offer they made but …"

"Are you sure that's what you want? When dad gets back from training they're going to build an addition to the house for Nonie and Poppy to move in and we talked about us staying here."

"Are they going to help you with the baby?"

"Well they want to be around the baby and yeah probably some." Colby chuckles,

"I think that would be good for the baby. They seem like caring and loving people."

"They are and they love the baby already." The next day the phone was ringing before Tony was even awake and then Gibbs was knocking on the door. "What's wrong dad? Did something happen?"

"That was Judge Ellison's assistant, he's going to be in court today and we have to be there at 10."

"Really?"

"Yeah so I'm going to get Kelly up and Colby's downstairs already. Get showered and I'll make something for breakfast." Kelly was bouncing off the walls and Tony was worried.

"Everyone left for home already? I thought they were going to be here for this."

"Yeah but do you really want to wait or do you want to wait?"

"No … I'm just saying."

"Well get moving we have half an hour before we have to leave." Gibbs wanted to make sure Tony was emancipated before they left to Stillwater though he didn't want to say so and make him worry. When it was done they were driving back when Tony saw a rummage sale.

"Can we stop dad or do you need to get back home?"

"No we can look around." They had a bunch of clothes so Tony went through them for baby girl clothes picking out anything not stained, torn or ugly.

"You seem dressed up for a rummage sale." Tony chuckles putting the clothes in a bag the woman was holding out. "Coming from court?"

"How'd you …?"

"There's a reason I pick this spot. I have to transport some of the people from my shelter to court and they can meet me here. I'm trying to sell the stuff we don't use or can't use." Tony looks at the clothes and the woman smiles. "It's an adult men's shelter when they get out of prison. We never turn anything away because we can always sell it for a profit but we have no use for baby stuff."

"Oh, well that makes sense. It's just my first baby and they say she'll go through more clothes than I can imagine."

"That's true and we have plenty of things for a baby girl." Tony saw three tubs full of baby clothes.

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

"You can go through them to find what you like for a bit? I'm only going to be here for another hour." Gibbs joins him as Tony opens the first one.

"Tony, just take the three bins. It won't hurt to have extra clothes and the teen center probably could use some donations too." Tony nods,

"How much for all of it?" She was selling clothes at 5 dollars a bag and Tony couldn't begin to think about how much it would cost him bag wise.

"$30, they're all filled to the brim with baby things. The bottom one has blankets and other odds and ends too." Gibbs pays her and then helps him take them to the truck.

"You can always trade the stuff in to the consignment shop."

"I was thinking that but these are some good clothes too. At least the one I opened had good clothes in it." After Colby and Kelly got summer clothes they head home to start going through the bins and then laundry so they could head to Stillwater in two days. "Whoa look at all these little things. Are babies really this tiny?" Gibbs chuckles as Tony puts tiny shoes on his fingers.

"Yes they're that small and some smaller. Kelly actually had tiny ballet slippers I found when I was deployed over seas. I got them for Shannon before she was born so they didn't know what she was yet." Kelly nods,

"I have them in my hope chest." Colby didn't pay much attention to the clothes like anything else when it came to the baby things. "If there's anything you don't want can I use them?"

"For what? You're too young to think about boys much less kids." Kelly rolls her eyes.

"To make the baby a quilt for her crib. There were some patterns in the stuff I got and one's for a baby blanket. I just need 12 pieces of fabric."

"You can go through everything and pick out the 12 pieces you want to make a quilt out of. That will be her blankey." This thrills Kelly who went through the clothes with Tony who let her keep more as there weren't many he didn't want and she went upstairs with plans to start the blanket that night. While Tony was packing his things for Stillwater Gibbs brought him the home phone. "Hey dad … who's on the phone?"

"It's Connor." Tony knew something was wrong by Gibbs' expression.

"Hey Connor, is everything okay?"

"Tony it's dad … he had a heart attack tonight." Tony sits on the bed. "Mom found him … he's gone."


	29. Chapter 29

Tony sat on his bed in stunned silence unsure of what to say. He could hear a bunch of voices in the background but couldn't make out what they were saying. Gibbs takes the phone from him.

"Connor, what did you tell him?"

"Just that Pops had a heart attack and … I was trying to tell him he's gone to the hospital but then someone asked me something. It's a little chaotic here … I don't think I said all of that."

"That would explain his expression. Where's Ruth?"

"She went with him to the hospital and asked me to call Tony and some others. It looks bad but they think he was found in time."

"Okay, Tony will be on his way when I can snap him out of this." Kelly joins him.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"David had a heart attack and is in the hospital. Can you call Charlie and tell him what's going on? Ask him if he can go with Tony to New York."

"Okay daddy." Gibbs sits with Tony on the bed.

"Did you hear what I said Tony?"

"He said he was gone … that's not …"

"He's gone to the hospital. He said someone asked him something and he got distracted but Ruth went with him to the hospital. It looks bad but he got help in time." Tony blinks back his tears.

"I thought … we were just talking about them coming here and I thought I lost him. I keep thinking about them meeting the baby and all of that so …"

"It's okay and I understand Tony. Kelly's going to call Charlie so you three can head to New York. I'm going to tell Colby so she can go too."

"What about Stillwater? Grandpa's expecting us tomorrow."

"I think he'll understand and I'll still take Kelly there. I don't have to report to FLETC until Monday so I have a few days." Tony nods as Kelly returns.

"Aunt Camille will drop him off when he gets packed. She asked if you need anything Tony."

"No, we'll get snacks and stuff when I stop for gas." Tony went to Colby's room where she heard the phone but wasn't paying attention since it wasn't her house. "Hey Colb, Poppy had a heart attack tonight."

"Oh no, is he okay?"

"No but we're going to New York as soon as we're packed to go." Tony's phone rings and he answers it quickly.

"Tony, it's Connor. I just wanted to check on you. I didn't mean to stop in the middle of what I was saying but …"

"It's okay, as long as Poppy's …"

"Yeah right now he's hanging on. Mom found him right away so that's good. Are you coming out?"

"Yeah we just have to pack up and Aunt Camille's going to drop Charlie off so he can make the drive with me. Should I go to the house first?"

"Yeah if something changes I'll call you but I'm going to be here."

"Okay, I'll call you when we get to town." Tony hangs up going through his suitcase when Camille and Charlie get there.

"Do you need anything Tony?"

"No, he's going to be okay. Nonie found him right away but I just want to get out there to see him. We can get drinks and snacks when we stop for gas and thanks for letting Charlie come with me."

"He was getting ready to go before even telling us what was going on." Tony chuckles.

"I'm about ready to go too. I was packing for Stillwater when Connor called." After assurances that they would call if they found out anything or when they got to New York Tony, Colby and Charlie leave. Tony didn't say much but played the radio. Colby brought a pillow and stretched out in the backseat. "Thanks for coming Charlie."

"No problem, they've always treated me like family. I remember when we were kids and they were always Nonie and Poppy." Tony smiles,

"That's true and I don't know what I'd do if I lost them suddenly. Dad says that they're moving to DC and going to build a small attachment to the house to live in."

"Really? Why?"

"Connor and his family are moving to Illinois and they want to be closer to me and the baby. We're not going to move into the cottage after all. Dad feels better with them here since he'll travel for NIS and then with the baby here we'll have help."

"Mom and dad will help."

"I know but … I want them to have grandparents close by. We have good memories of them and I want them to know the stories, I want them to know the love Nonie and Poppy gave me when I was little."

"I can understand that. Dad was an only child and orphaned when he was young. Anthony's parents were his foster family and how he met Anthony. Mom doesn't see her family too often and Gabrielle … she'll never change. She never spoke of family so who knows."

"Does Jimmy talk about her?"

"No, he had nightmares she was coming after us … he won't talk about her. That's why he was weary of mom and dad at first. She could be sweet when she wanted something but he never wanted to hug her or trust her so she hardly paid him any attention. He didn't know the love of a mom but he's getting better."

"We never knew …"

"I think mom and dad spending time with him alone being nice and not getting mad if something went wrong even if I did something Gabrielle would blow up at. Like we were playing ball in the backyard one time, Jimmy wants to join little league and I broke a window so he freaked."

"She was that bad?"

"Well I never broke a window but she probably would've about killed me. When I broke a glass, she beat me and I had to use little Dixie cups because she said I didn't need another one to break. She got them from work until she got a set from someone else."

"Wow and I thought some of my step mom's were horrible. Hell I've been in foster homes that weren't that bad. Most of the time we ate off plastic dishes with plastic cups but that was everyone so nothing was broken. I had a step mom like that too unless there was a dinner but then I didn't get to eat with everyone so I still had the plastic plates and cups."

"I don't care about that but mom uses regular plates. Jimmy was scared of breaking things and he's back to being worried about breaking the baby but we assure him its okay. Dad said it's an accident and when I broke the window dad let him help replace it while I had to sit in my room." Tony looks at him strange and Charlie laughs.

"You sat in your room … for what?"

"Jimmy thought I was in trouble and they would hit me. I had to sit in my room for two hours as punishment." Charlie laughs at the thought. "He means well and he understands that type of punishment. Normally dad would've just had me replace the window."

"Well it could've been worse."

"Yeah and I'm glad he's trusting mom and dad. He is worried about the baby though that you'll forget about him or won't trust him with the baby."

"Well that's silly. Kelly's going to take a class about babies and helping with them. It's offered for siblings but any young kids who are going to be around babies can take it. He can take it so he knows he can handle the baby."

"He would like that and he's excited about the baby."

"That's good, I was thinking about Josh and what he would think of the baby."

"Josh but … he's your friend but it wouldn't matter would it? I mean you're not going to have Ninny take care of him or her are you?"

"No but … Stephanie married Bob and they had Josh. Josh is my half brother and just like Jimmy he should get the chance to know the baby."

"I didn't know that. I mean you mentioned a sibling so …"

"I know and I didn't know it was Josh until I thought about how we seemed to click like brothers and Bob was encouraging us to be close. Bob knew who I was but Josh and I haven't talked about it."

"Well that's still nice that you at least like your sibling."

"That's true there are some kids there …," Charlie laughs and they stop for gas. "That lasted longer than I thought. I was going to fuel up in the morning on the way to Stillwater." Colby uses the bathroom getting some snacks while Tony and Charlie get drinks.

"Do you want to get a drink Colb?"

"It'll just make me have to pee again."

"Then we'll stop again. It's not a problem." Colby grabs a drink and some ice cream. "Damn now I want some." They end up sitting in the parking lot eating ice cream and then using the bathroom before leaving again. Gibbs calls while they were waiting for Colby.

"How's the drive going? You didn't answer the phone while driving did you."

"No, we stopped for gas and ended up eating ice cream in the parking lot. Colby got some and it looked good so we decided to eat it here in the parking lot and now she's in the bathroom."

"Well that's good you're stopped to eat something. She's usually up to get something to snack on at night."

"I know and it just seems weird if I join her every night but when someone gets up it usually wakes me up." Gibbs chuckles as Colby comes out. "What?"

"I've been worried about you sleeping with the baby and not hearing her. If everyone wakes you up then you'll definitely hear a baby crying." Tony chuckles,

"I've always been a light sleeper and I've worried about that too. I'll call you when we get to Nonie's but we should get back on the road."

"Okay and be careful."

"Is everything okay?"

"He just wanted to check on the trip. He's glad we stopped for a snack since you get hungry at night and that I wasn't eating and driving."

"Mom told me to let you eat first and drive while you ate then we could switch later and I could have my snack."

"That's not fair."

"Mom's worried about you so … the same your family would put me first if something happened."

"That's true and I didn't think about that." Colby falls back to sleep so they just listen to the radio for the rest of the trip and Connor greets them at the house.

"I just got Ma home and she's upstairs getting ready for bed."

"How's Poppy?"

"He's going to be okay, they're keeping him a few days for observation but he's okay." Tony relaxes and Connor smiles. "I'm sorry for scaring you but my mind was all over the place."

"It's okay as long as he's going to be okay." Ruth comes out when they go upstairs. "Nonie, are you okay?"

"Yeah Tonio, I'm okay. Thank you for coming David will be happy to see you." She showed Colby where she could stay putting her in the room Kelly stayed in. They were all exhausted from the trip so they head to bed. Tony felt better in New York knowing he could see David was okay and still spend time in Stillwater before the summer ended.


	30. Chapter 30

By the end of summer a small cottage was built behind Gibbs' house and David and Ruth were moved in. Tony liked having them closer though things were crowded at times and tensions high between Colby and Ruth things ran smoothly for the most part. Two weeks into the school year though Colby fell down the stairs at school and was put on bed rest.

"I don't care, I don't want her taking care of me Tony. I'd rather be by myself all day or stay here at the hospital if it's between her treating me like a kid or not depending on her."

"She means well Colby and she cares."

"She's your grandma not mine so I don't appreciate it. It's rude just to assume we want her fussing like that."

"So if you go home then you'll just stay in bed all day."

"Yeah I know the insurance won't pay for me to stay since I can get up a little but I'll be fine. I'll stay in bed unless you're home. I just don't want them fussing over me or bugging me. She's the reason I fell down the stairs."

"You fell at school and Larry said that you tripped over some kids backpack by not paying attention."

"What does he know?"

"You were taken from the school in an ambulance, I saw them take you by my classroom and the kid was suspended for leaving his backpack on the stairs." Colby sighs turning to look out the window.

"If you want to take care of yourself fine because I can't take off of school right now but okay."

"So you refuse to take care of the baby once she's born? I thought that's why you wanted to keep her."

"I do and I will when she's born. That's why I can't take the year off Colby because she's not here. Do you want me to give up school already for her?"

"You would if you loved her. You wouldn't expect me to stay with Ruth instead of you."

"That's not fair Colby and I'm going to stay with Nellie when she's born. I'll talk to Nonie and let her know you don't want any help." Tony leaves the hospital upset and Gibbs can tell.

"Is Colby okay? Is it the baby?"

"No they're fine, coming home Saturday on bed rest. She can get up to use the bathroom, get a snack or anything she doesn't have to be on her feet for long."

"Well Ruth's going to be here if she needs help right?"

"She doesn't want her to help. She said she's not her grandma and if I loved the baby I would stay home with her." Gibbs was shocked and Tony shrugs. "She doesn't want to depend on anyone else for help even preferring Nonie and Poppy don't come in during the day."

"Well … I don't know about that. This is their home too and it's not right to ask them to stay out. What does she want from you?"

"To stay home so she's not alone. She said Nonie's the reason she fell down the stairs at school."

"What do you want to do? I'd prefer you continue with school but she can't be alone either. If you're keeping the baby..."

"Yeah I know and when I put in to take November and December off they told me about a program I can do the work from home for up to a full school year for parents. It's mostly for teen moms but since I'm going to take care of Nellie it can apply to me too."

"What about your school?"

"If I follow the guidelines then the credits stay the same. I'm just doing regular classes this year so if I can take the time off without a problem."

"Well … I wish you could stay in school but if Colby doesn't feel comfortable with Ruth we can't force it. Making her stay home alone might just make things worse." Tony nods,

"I want Nellie to be healthy and it's too soon to risk a delivery. That's why she can't be on her feet more than necessary. Just trying to take her to the doctor they want all sorts of things and I have to get three people to get her down the steps."

"Really?"

"No but we might as well."

"I'm working on a ramp for a wheelchair so she can also get out of the house once in a while. The baby isn't due for two months and she'll drive all of us crazy if she's stuck inside except for doctor appointments. Besides I'm leaving next week for two weeks so I won't be here to help."

"Oh thanks a lot. Leave me with a preteen, a hormonal pregnant lady and my grandparents." Gibbs laughs,

"Joann and Mac aren't that far away and neither are Camille and Arthur. Charlie's getting his license this week right? So he can help out with errands or anything you need."

"That's true and we were going to go celebrate but I completely forgot about it. This is just too much sometimes."

"I understand and so will Charlie. His birthday's what on Saturday?"

"Yeah, they're going out to dinner and Colby and I were supposed to go too."

"Well I'm going to be home and you can go out still. If Colby doesn't like it then too bad you're going to be giving up a lot once the baby comes. Charlie's family and we celebrated her birthday so she shouldn't mind you celebrating his."

"I know and she didn't want to go along to start with. We just … I'll talk to her." The next day when Tony went to school he signed up for the program and was taken out of normal classes almost automatically and enrolled in the single parents class. He would have to prove Colby was on bed rest and then the baby was born but he didn't think it would be a problem. Then Tony heads to the hospital with lunch for Colby. "Hey Colbs," Colby was hooked up to more monitors and was shocked to see Tony.

"Tony, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"You're right I should stay home with you and I am. When I asked for the program to stay home with Nellie they said I could take off up to a full school year to care for her. I hope to find a competent nanny by next school year or someone willing to take care of her so I started today. What's going on? Why all the monitors?"

"I started contractions this morning … they got them to slow down but now they want to keep me longer."

"Why didn't anyone call me? I'm allowed to keep my phone on for this reason."

"I didn't know that and I didn't want to worry you. I was going to call you at lunch time though." Tony leans over her stomach kissing it gently.

"Hey little one stop giving mommy so many problems." Colby laughs and the monitors start beeping.

"Don't be so silly. What did you bring?"

"Just some subs from that place you like since I knew lunch is served late here."

"Yeah, it sucks sometimes. Mr. Mildred is coming back in the afternoon to talk to us about this. She's worried that if she sends me home I'll do too much and go into early labor. All I did was sit in the shower to clean up and it started the contractions."

"Well we have to do what's best for you and the baby. Let me call dad and let him know what's going on. He stayed home today so he could build a wheelchair ramp for the steps."

"Why?"

"So you aren't stuck inside all day. He thought that would be harder for you then being taken care of by Nonie."

"Yeah that's why I didn't want her to care for me. I figured between the two of us I could get out occasionally but I couldn't ask her to do that. I just hate being stuck on bed rest."

"I will get and do anything you need Colby but this is my baby. Please don't risk anything just..."

"Last night I realized how selfish that sounded and I don't want to her her at risk just because I don't like it. When I decided to go through with the pregnancy I decided to keep her safe." Tony's phone rang while they were eating.

"Hey Max, what's up?"

"I called your house to leave Colby a message and some lady answered and said she was in the hospital. What's going on? Is she okay?"

"She's fine she tripped over a bag and fell down some stairs. Colby's fine she's just here because of the baby."

"What's wrong with the baby?"

"Nothing they just don't want her to deliver yet so they're keeping an eye on her and the baby. Do you want to talk to her?" Tony hands Colby the phone and leaves the room to find Dr. Mildred approaching.

"Hi Tony, is Colby asleep?"

"No, she's talking to her boyfriend. He just found out she was here in the hospital. He's in the military and over seas so..."

"Okay we'll give them a few minutes. Did she tell you she started contractions this morning?"

"Yeah I noticed all the monitors when I got here. Is the baby in danger?"

"No, she's almost at the point where delivery would be safe. Nellie would still be small but would make it outside of the womb without complications. We're going to keep her here as long as we can but the insurance isn't cooperating unless we can prove by Saturday that she still needs constant monitoring. Since she still has two days..."

"We'll pay the hospital costs then. If she needs to be here and the insurance won't pay we'll pay but fight them on it."

"Can you afford it?"

"Have you heard of DiNozzo Enterprises?"

"Yeah that's a huge cooperation … why?"

"That baby is one of it's heirs and they're paying her insurance. Anthony DiNozzo adopted me as a newborn and though I'm technically not a DiNozzo anymore I'm an heir as is any children of mine."

"Okay well then I'll be sure to push the need for this. I was just trying not to make things too hard on you being a single parent and everything but if you're sure it's not a problem."

"I don't have to work and I'm going to stay home with Nellie when she's born. It's not a problem." They join Colby when she hits the nurse light. "How's Max doing?"

"He's angry that he's overseas and can't do anything for me. I told him that there's nothing he can do even if he was here. He's going to call later to check on me or as soon as he can."

"That's fine and I'll leave the phone with you."

"He's going to call here at the hospital so you can keep the phone in case anything happens."

"Well I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"You're going to be a resident here for at least two more weeks until either you go into labor naturally or Nellie can be delivered safely. If it's early and you go into labor we'll do whatever we can to stop the contractions."

"Okay … so what's the good news?"

"We're moving you up to Maternity unit and there they cater more to the moms to be. They'll keep you supplied with things to do, snacks all day and night if you want and basically is for mom's on bed rest."

"Isn't that going to be expensive?"

"Your insurance will cover it. Don't worry it'll cause more stress which is what you don't need right now." Tony agreed and stuck around until they moved Colby up to the new ward. He spoke to Anthony who paid the higher premium for insurance so everything was covered including an extended pay. Tony knew Anthony would make sure they covered her stay as the day grew closer everyone was anxious to meet the baby.


	31. Chapter 31

Colby continued having contractions throughout the next 3 weeks while they were able to stop them Tony had trouble sleeping because of the stress. Dr. Mildred said they would only let them go naturally when Colby was 39 weeks but once she reached week 36 Nellie wasn't in immediate danger. Gibbs was sent on assignment and was gone two weeks when everything came to a halt. Tony was making a grocery list when someone rang the doorbell and Kelly ran to answer it.

"Tony!"

"Yeah Kel? Who is it?" Tony put down the pen when Kelly doesn't answer and went to check on her. "Kel who..." Kelly was in tears and Tony saw Mike, NIS Director and a priest were at the door.

"Something happened to daddy … they wouldn't be here if he was okay." Tony hugs her.

"Go call Nonie to come here." Kelly shakes her head and Tony sighs. "Do you want to call Gram?" Kelly nods running upstairs and Tony opens the door.

"Tony, can we come in? This is Dir. Stetson and Father Gabriel and we need to talk to you." Tony nods,

"Come in, I think I know why you guys are here." Mike nods,

"I'm sorry Tony, this assignment didn't go right and right now he's not confirmed dead but he's MIA."

"He's missing? How can he be missing? How can you bring them if he's just missing?" Dir. Stetson sighs,

"We need to prepare you and Kelly for the future when his body does … show up. It's almost 100 percent confirmed he was killed in the fire fight and there are things that need to be addressed."

"You came here to deal with what exactly? If you don't have anything confirmed then..."

"Tony … your dad knew what he was getting into when he walked into the firefight. He risked everything for a woman and three kids when the man wanted to blow them up." Tony blinks back his unexpected tears as David comes in.

"Tonio, I'm glad I caught you … Agent Franks what's going on?"

"Who is this?"

"This is my grandfather David Paddington. Poppy can you call Aunt Camille and Charlie … dad's uh … he's gone." David looks around.

"Where's Kelly?"

"She's calling Gram." David leaves and Tony turns back to Dir. Stetson. "What do you need from us? You delivered the news and..."

"Just to inform you that nothing will be paid out until his death is confirmed. We also need to make sure that all expenses are taken care of here but..."

"I can take care of all our expenses. Everything dad's sent us gets deposited but I pay for everything for the house … we aren't going to struggle while you try to figure this out."

"We didn't..." Ruth rushes in.

"Tonio, David just told me about Jethro. Are you okay?"

"I can't deal with them I have to check on Kelly." Tony heads upstairs where Kelly's curled up on Gibbs' bed crying. "Come here Kel." Kelly crawls into his lap sobbing.

"I want daddy to come home. I heard what they said but I..." Tony rocks her.

"I know Kel and so do I. I wish he was here too." Tony notices after a while Kelly didn't have the phone. "Did you call Gram?" Kelly shakes her head.

"Okay, I'll call her and Grandpa. Poppy was going to call Aunt Camille for me."

"Do I have to go with them?"

"Who? Aunt Camille? Not if you don't want to."

"Gram or Grandpa. You and Colby are having a baby and Nonie and Poppy are living here but … I don't want to go away." Tony kisses her head.

"You're not going anywhere Kel. I love you and this is your home." Ruth comes upstairs as Kelly falls asleep.

"What do you need us to do? Camille, Arthur and the boys are downstairs and want to see you."

"I'll be down soon. I need to call Gram and Grandpa. They need to know what's going on."

"Okay, just come down when you're ready." Tony calls Joann just telling her that Gibbs was killed on duty and that Kelly would like to see her. The call to Jackson was harder.

"What do you mean on duty? I thought the danger wasn't that big."

"I'm not sure Grandpa I didn't want to hear them. I … they said he sacrificed himself to save a woman and her kids and then Nonie came in and I've been with Kelly. They … I don't know right now Grandpa. Kelly cried herself to sleep and Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur are here and Gram is on her way."

"Okay, I'll be on my way as soon as I can. If they try to talk to you or do anything just ask Arthur to talk to them. I think Jethro would want that."

"I know Grandpa and I will." Tony goes downstairs and Camille hugs him.

"What do you need Tony?"

"Someone to deal with NIS and all of that. They tried to tell me they couldn't pay out from dad until they got his body. Like that matters, if nothing else we'll move into something smaller and rent this out. I can't deal with them." Arthur nods hugging him.

"It's fine and we'll help with anything you need. Do you need us to call anyone?" Tony rubs his face.

"No, I have to go to the store Colby needs some stuff but she can't know what happened. She cannot be stressed out or upset for any reason. I'll just tell her that dad's still on assignment."

"That goes without saying Tony and just tell us what you need." Charlie and Jimmy went shopping with Tony who also got stuff for the house so they wouldn't be stuck with whatever was brought over. Jimmy was quiet the whole time and Tony was worried.

"Are you okay Jimmy?" He shakes his head and Tony looks at Charlie who shrugs. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sad about Gibbs. Mommy said he died and..." Tony hugs Jimmy to him and Jimmy starts crying. "I'm sorry Tony."

"It's okay Jimmy and it's okay to be sad."

"Are you sad?"

"Yeah … just trying to be big for Kelly." Jimmy wipes his eyes and Tony gives him another hug. Later when Tony went to take Colby her things she knew something was wrong.

"Are you okay Tony? You don't look too good."

"Yeah, its just been a long day. We got sidetracked at home and then I still had to do the shopping. Grandpa's coming to town so I still have to get house ready for him." Colby frowns,

"Are you sure nothings wrong? You look like you've been crying." Tony wipes his eyes and Colby sits up. "You're scaring me Tony."

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry, I don't want you to stress out."

"You never cry, I've seen you angry and hurt. I've seen you scared but I've never seen you cry. That's going to worry me more than whatever is going on." Tony takes a deep breath and Colby thinks. "Is Kelly okay? I thought she was going to come over."

"She's with Gram … Anthony, Grandmother and Grandfather are coming to town tomorrow along with my Uncle..."

"Okay so that's most of your family. Did something happen to your dad?" Tony nods and Colby hugs him. "I'm sorry Tony, is there anything I can do?"

"Do everything the doctor's tell you and keep Nellie safe. I'm going to deal with everything else but I don't want to worry about you more."

"I will and I'm sorry Tony."

"Thanks." Tony stayed for a while making plans for that weekend which was going to be a party for the patients on the maternity ward. When he was leaving the nurses stop him.

"Mr. Gibbs if you have a minute we have a few questions." Tony nods,

"What do you need to know?"

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Tony takes a deep breath.

"I found out today my dad might be dead. I'm okay but it's hard right now."

"I'm so sorry and I'll be brief. We're holding a unit baby shower this weekend and the mothers get to choose from a few items they would like to get. Colby says you're keeping the baby and we should ask you. We don't know what you might want from the sponsors."

"We don't need anything thank you. We'll be here but … I think we have most stuff covered."

"Well all the moms due this month will get a gift."

"I don't know … stuff like shampoo, soap … little things like that I guess. The rest that we can use is more expensive so..."

"Not really the volunteers each pick a child or two and get what's on their wish list. The mom's pick everything from car seats, to strollers or a crib. The sponsors like to provide the big items."

"Okay … a car seat then. Dad was going to help me pick one out before the baby came. If that's what they'll get for us."

"Of course, what about the other stuff or..."

"My grandparents bought the nursery, clothes and things like that. We even have it set up just in case Nellie came early. She's got a nursery and the a portable crib for my room while she's still small. I don't want to stumble all over the in the middle of the night. They also got me this super stroller but dad wanted to be in charge of finding me a safe car seat."

"Okay well that's understandable and I am sorry about your dad."

"Thanks, I should head home. My Grandpa will be there soon and I left my sister. She knew I had to come but I don't want to leave her too long. If anything happens with Colby just give me a call still." Tony said it every time he left automatically because he knew Colby wouldn't say anything if they stopped the contractions but he wanted to know something was going on. Back home Mike was there checking on them.

"How's the girl? Probie didn't talk about her name."

"Colby … she's okay. Upset because she liked dad a lot but she could tell something was wrong. Why are you here?"

"Just checking on you and Kelly. The accident was … he was training in hostage situations and shouldn't have been there. The guy didn't care which fed went in there as long as one did. That was the only way he'd release the woman and children."

"It's fine … I mean it's not but he would do anything to protect women and children. That made him who he was. I don't want to deal with NIS anymore Uncle Arthur will talk to the director or anyone else."

"Can you really keep things going here?"

"Nonie and Poppy pay for utilities and I can buy the rest just fine. Dad and I split food and stuff like that while Colby's needs fell to me. That will still continue but I don't want someone feeling sorry for us or trying to take Kelly because of the money."

"She's yours, it's down on his records we keep for any agent with minor children. Some are single parents or have custody so they have to be official but no one's going to mess with Kelly staying here."

"If they leave us alone in that aspect then I don't care about the rest. She doesn't want to go anywhere and I don't want her to go anywhere either." They talk a bit more before Mike leaves. Tony was walking around in a daze feeling like he was in a nightmare but unsure of what to do. Joann tried to fuss over him but Tony didn't want to be touched even by Kelly. He just hoped he would be able to hold things together for Kelly's sake.


	32. Chapter 32

A week later NIS found Gibbs' remains and released them to Tony who had his body cremated. He trusted that NIS did their investigation and sent Kelly back to school. Colby was still in the hospital and Tony wanted to wait until after Nellie arrived to hold services for him. Ruth and David were making plans to return to New York since Connor and Michelle were and so were Arthur and Camille so Tony wasn't in the best moods waiting for Nellie's arrival.

"Are you okay Tony?" Tony was slamming stuff around the kitchen. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope, I'm fine." Tony knocks over the glass of juice he was drinking. "Damn it!" Jackson goes to clean it up.

"Sit down a minute Tony I can get this." Tony was trying to make breakfast so Kelly would eat something before going to school.

"Thanks Grandpa I just …."

"What's bothering you? You don't seem like yourself."

"Dad's gone and now everyone else is leaving. I know Nonie and Poppy are moving back because Connor's there and it's less stress for me but with Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur leaving … I didn't think I would be on my own this completely."

"I wish I lived closer but would you consider sending Kelly to live with me for a while."

"No, I don't have a problem keeping her and I don't want to send her away. If it wasn't for school I'd consider all of us going to live with you and just checking on the house on the weekends for a while but I don't think Kelly would go for that. I don't want to change things too much for her."

"I can come as often as you need me to just remember that." Kelly joins them.

"Tony, do you really want to move to Stillwater?"

"I've thought about it but no not really."

"If you guys change your mind then I'll welcome you. It won't take much to transfer Kelly to the school there and you too Tony. I could take care of Nellie for you while you finish school." This got a chuckle from Tony and Kelly giggles.

"Teaching her young Grandpa."

"I want to help you out but it also might not be as hard as you think it will be. Give it until Christmas and see what happens."

"That's what I was thinking anyway." When they were eating something occurs to Jackson.

"What happened to Jethro's friend … the FBI agent? Toby I think his name was."

"Tobias dad called him Toby. I'm not sure I tried to reach him to see if he could get us some answers but they say he's on some secret assignment. I just left a message for him to contact me."

"Do you think he will?"

"Yeah he's known me since I was a kid. He was friends with Mama so … I hope so." Later after Kelly was off to school Tony and Jackson went grocery shopping.

"What time are you going to go visit Colby?"

"Max is in town for the week on leave and wants to visit with her. All I do is sit there and talk about the baby so they don't need me there for that. He promised to call if they need anything but the gift shop sells the stuff she usually gets and I have an account there for her room so it's taken care of."

"That's nice and yeah they probably could use the time together." Tony's phone rings.

"Hi Mr. Gibbs this is Ramona Ayala from University Hospital."

"Uh hi … is Colby okay?"

"Ms. Meyers is fine. She asked me to call you because your daughter is ready to be released. We need you to come with an infant car seat to sign the release papers and Ms. Meyers signed the paperwork allowing you to take her home. You will need to fill out the birth certificate but that can be done here." Tony froze and Jackson could tell something was wrong.

"I'm sorry but what? Colby asked you to tell me what?"

"That your daughter … she called her Nellie is ready to go home. Is there a problem?"

"I didn't know she was born yet. When was she born? I've been waiting for the call that she went into labor."

"She was born at 523 yesterday morning. Ms. Meyers has to remain another day or two so you can talk to her about it but she said you would be picking up Nellie."

"Okay I should be there in an hour or so. I have to get a car seat for her. Thanks for calling."

"The baby's here?"

"She was born yesterday and is ready to go home. Colby didn't tell me she went into labor but had the nurse call me to tell me she's ready to go home." They quickly check out stopping for an infant seat before Colby calls Tony.

"Tony … I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Nellie. Max said he called you but you agreed he could stay with me. He was going to call you to tell you she was here but I wanted time with her and he said you agreed to it. The nurse just told me you had no idea."

"Where is he?"

"I sent him away so you wouldn't run into him. I know I should've called you myself but I wanted him here and then to spend time with her. If you said I couldn't..."

"I would've let you and if you want to see her I'll let you. I guess I understand why he did it but I would've liked to have at least seen her. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm going to miss her. We're going back to California as soon as I'm released. They gave me a car seat or you rather from that donation thing and it's here if you need one."

"Thanks, I was just looking at them. I forgot about that but I'm going to drop Grandpa off and then I'll be there." Jackson sighs,

"Is she okay?"

"Max was supposed to call to let me know but he wanted to be there when she was born. Then Colby wanted time with her so Max told her I agreed to it. I would've but I would've liked to have gone and seen Nellie at least have time to prepare for her."

"Where's Max?"

"He left so we wouldn't have to cross paths. She's not happy with it but it's fine. As long as Nellie's healthy and can come home."

"Go get her and I'll start dinner." Tony quickly got to the hospital where Colby was holding Nellie.

"Here's daddy, he's going to love you so much baby girl." Tony looks at Nellie and instantly fell in love. She was tiny and looked more like one of Kelly's dolls then a baby but she opened her eyes and they were green like Josh's and his own. "Would you like to hold her?"

"She's beautiful Colby." Tony takes her and Nellie stares at him. "Hi baby girl I'm your daddy. So many people can't wait to meet you." Colby bites her lip.

"I'm sorry Max didn't call you. I know how much you wanted to be here Tony."

"It's okay I thought you guys should be together too. I want to be mad but I can't because I might've done the same thing. It looks like he took good care of the two of you." The door to the bathroom opens and Max was standing there.

"I should've called you Tony I'm sorry. I also wanted a little time with them. I started thinking when she kept going into labor maybe she wasn't early but the baby was mine so I started thinking about that."

"I want to be mad but I can't. The main thing is they're both okay and she's going home." Tony dresses Nellie in pajamas with a hat and mittens Kelly picked out for her going home outfit. "Time to go pick up Auntie and take her home."

"Can we come by and get my stuff before we go to California?"

"Yeah we'll be home the rest of this week." Since it was getting colder when Tony and Nellie left the hospital Kelly was thrilled when Tony picked her up. "Do you want a ride home Maddie?"

"Yeah, if that's okay. I didn't bring my jacket either." Tony was standing outside the truck.

"Okay on one condition. You do not scream when you get in the truck." Kelly looks at him.

"Why would we …?" Tony opens the doors long enough to show them the car seat. "Why didn't you tell me? When was she born? Can we get in and see her?"

"She was born yesterday morning and I just found out today when Grandpa and I went grocery shopping. Colby wanted a little time with her before I brought her home." They climb in the truck and fuss over her.

"She's so tiny … I want to hold her."

"You have to wait until we get home. She's tucked in there nice and warm so I don't want her to get cold." Maddie quickly gets out of the truck and waves to them but Tony stops down the block.

"What's wrong?"

"Is something going on with Maddie? I saw her going around the side of her house instead of inside."

"Uh … no, everything's fine." Tony turns to see Kelly. "Her dad had to leave town for business and thinks she's staying with her mom. Her mom left town telling her she's her dad's problem."

"Okay, so where is she staying?"

"Her backyard playhouse. She can't call her dad in California and she doesn't have the housekey. She forgot it the day after her mom left and the door locked behind her." Tony returns to Maddie's house parking the truck.

"Go get her and tell her she's coming to the house. I can't leave her here especially in this cold."

"She's going to get in trouble."

"I will talk to her dad and make sure she has what she needs. I can't leave her here Kel. She's going to freeze out here." Maddie had heard the truck and came to see what happened so Tony climbs out. "Get in the truck, you're coming home with us."

"Did she tell you?"

"Yes and I'm not leaving you here in the cold. We'll call your dad and tell him that you can stay with us for now."

"But … mommy said you couldn't take me because you have Kelly and Nellie now."

"And I said we can. If your dad doesn't like it he can come get you or he can find someone to take you. Maddie I can't leave you here in the cold and it's supposed to get colder tonight." Maddie climbs into the truck thankful to Tony. When they got home Maddie calls her dad who faxes Tony paperwork for Maddie to stay with him. He had to travel for another month and didn't want to take Maddie out of school. Maddie was happy there and Tony didn't mind keeping her even if it meant extra work. Jackson figured Tony would be okay if he was thinking of the future there in DC.


	33. Chapter 33

After Gibbs' services during which everyone in town fussed over Kelly and Nellie spoiling them both Tony, Kelly, Maddie and Nellie return to DC to try and get back to normal. Charlie and Jimmy went to Stillwater but Ruth, David, Camille and Arthur stayed behind in DC making Tony angry towards them. He knew Camille and Arthur were having problems but stayed out of it as he had his hands full with Kelly, Maddie and Nellie.

"Hey Nonie, we have to go to the store. Maddie doesn't have enough clothes for school … she borrowed for Kelly last week but she can't keep doing it."

"What about Nellie?"

"Well Nellie has enough clothes but she's going along. I have a thing to carry her around on my chest from Josh. He bought it for me with his own money as a preset for Nellie."

"You're going to take her out in this weather?"

"I don't have a choice Nonie. I'm not asking someone to come babysit her while I go to the store. She'll be fine and I'll keep her warm in the car seat." Ruth sighs,

"Just leave her with us. She won't be a problem."

"Actually I think she is. I seem to be a burden to everyone lately and I refuse to let Nellie or Kelly be one too. We won't be gone long and I'll pick up something for dinner while we're out." At the store Tony let Kelly and Maddie pick out a number of outfits each for the cold weather while Tony found more pajamas, socks and hats for Nellie. She was content as long as she was warm but Tony only had a few pajamas so he was washing them daily.

"Okay we got 8 outfits each with jeans, sweaters and tops. They're having a sale on kids clothes buy one get on free of all clothes so if you buy all of it its only like buy half of them." Tony chuckles,

"I get the idea of buy one get one free Kel. Is that all you need?" Kelly nods,

"It'll mix and match with some clothes I have at home and some are a little bigger because I'm already outgrowing my pants from this winter."

"Okay well get more jeans just in case. You can wear them more than one day before washing them but better to be safe then sorry." They run off and Tony just laughs. Later when he's washing clothes and doing his homework Ruth joins Tony at the house.

"Are you mad at us Tonio?"

"No, why do you say that?" Ruth sits at the table and Tony pours her a cup of tea. "There are some cookies if you'd like one. I have enough sweets to last us another two weeks."

"No this is good." Tony sits down and Ruth looks at him. "Why do you think you're a burden to anyone? Have we ever made you feel that way?"

"To be honest yes. Everything's fine and dandy when dad was alive but now that he's gone it's like no one even wants to be around anymore. I'm not going to ask anyone for anything and I certainly won't expect anything for Nellie. If it's too much to be here for me then it's too much for anything else." Tony's phone rings and he grabs it. "Yeah?"

"Tony, it's Charlie. Is Nonie still awake?"

"Yeah she's right here and we're talking. Did you need to talk to her?"

"No we need her to stay with the girls. Jimmy's run away and we need anyone we can to look for him. He heard mom and dad fighting tonight and left a note that he won't be a problem anymore for them."

"What? Okay I'm on my way I just have to get dressed."

"What's wrong Tonio? Where are you going?"

"Jimmy ran away and I'm going to go help look for him. Don't worry I'll have Kelly stay with Nellie."

"Tonio don't be silly. For one she's probably going to want to search and for another neither of you are problems." Tony sighs but knew she was right as he went to rush upstairs he hears a thump on the porch followed by Jimmy crying.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" It had started to rain and it was colder outside. Jimmy was soaked and sitting on the floor next to the porch swing. "Let's get you inside." Ruth got him blankets and Tony held him as she went to call Charlie back.

"Don't call them they don't like me no more."

"Who told you that? Why did you run away?"

"They were fighting and Charlie's daddy said that they wouldn't have problems if I was there. They said Charlie could stay with you but no one wanted me." Tony hugs him tight as Kelly and Maddie come down hearing him.

"That's not true Jimmy and I'm sure that's not what they meant. Kelly throw some blankets into the dryer to get them warm." Kelly ran off and Tony felt Jimmy shaking. "Let's get you into a hot shower and then we'll find you something to wear."

"I have clothes in my bag and puddles."

"Okay, I'll make sure they're dry while you warm up." Ruth brought Jimmy hot chocolate and Tony found Jimmy wrapped his clothes and stuffed dog in plastic so they were dry. "What did Charlie say?"

"They're coming over but he knew why Jimmy ran off."

"He's not going back there. If they fight enough for him to run away then he can stay here." Ruth nods,

"That might be for the best." Jimmy dries off and dresses in pajamas but Tony still wraps him up in a blanket.

"Did you walk all the way here from home?"

"No I rode my bike cause I was cold and wet. Am I in trouble for coming over?"

"For coming here no but I'm not happy you rode your bike in the dark and rain. You could've called me and I would've gone and picked you up."

"But it was Nellie's bedtime. I wanted to call you but Charlie said the phone might wake her up."

"He called me scared because you left in the dark and rain. They're coming over but I'm going to tell them that you can stay here."

"They said I can't."

"Well I want you and if Charlie wants to live here too he can."

"I thought if I left then they wouldn't be mad at each other anymore. They don't want me but I don't want them to be mad at each other either." Tony didn't hear Camille and Arthur get there.

"Jimmy, it's not like that." Jimmy won't look at Arthur who sighs. "I guess he told you we were fighting."

"You said that I wouldn't want him. Since when did I ever say or act like I didn't want him? He's my little brother and he's welcome here."

"That's not what we meant. Yes it's what I said but I meant that you have your hands full already. We couldn't ask you to take him in but Camille and I are breaking up. Charlie wants to stay here or move in with Micah but it's harder with smaller children."

"I would take both of them in without a second thought Uncle Arthur. He ran away because you said you didn't want him in the dark and rain. What if something had happened to him? Would that be better for you?"

"We thought he was asleep and we try not to fight in front of him. Where did he get those pajamas?"

"He wrapped his clothes in plastic and brought them with him. He had some clothes and puddles with him." Arthur kneels by Jimmy who was sleepy.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry that I said I didn't want you. It's not true and I was just mad about a lot of stuff."

"I want to stay with Tony, Kelly and Nellie."

"Well that's up to Tony."

"I'm not letting him go back home with you. I don't know what problems you're having but this will be his home now. If Charlie decides to stay or go with Micah that's up to him but this is Jimmy's home." Jimmy lets out a yawn and Tony puts him in the bed before covering him up and checking on Nellie who barely stirred. "Now if we can take this downstairs before it wakes Nellie up." Downstairs Charlie went up to check on Jimmy when he didn't come down.

"How did he get here?"

"He wrapped puddles and some clothes in plastic, put them in his backpack and rode his bike over here. He heard you two arguing and Arthur saying he didn't want him. He doesn't want to be with either of you if he's not wanted."

"That's not … we're getting a divorce and feel it was a mistake taking custody of him. We were having problems with everything and thought maybe Charlie could take him like you took Kelly but he wants to be with Micah. We can't ask another man to take care of him."

"Why not? Or at least me? I have plenty of room here and Nonie and Poppy are leaving in December so I have a whole house in the back."

"We didn't want to burden you with another kid. School, clothes, holidays..."

"I'm out of school for the rest of the year then I'm getting a sitter for Nellie so I might as well get one for Jimmy too." Tony takes a deep breath. "If I knew he wasn't wanted I would've brought him back here a long time ago. When you guys came for Charlie we would've kept him and he would've been happy here. Now instead I have a 7 year old who feels like he wasn't wanted in my bed and you two making excuses."

"He is wanted Tony."

"Yeah just not by you. Don't worry, sign papers giving me custody of him and I'll take care of him. I'll make sure he goes to school, he has a good Thanksgiving and Christmas, he gets to live a normal life and you can forget he exists."

"Don't start with that Tony."

"Look my daughters going to be up soon and I still have laundry to do. I don't have time to argue with you. I'll call Phillips in the morning about getting custody of Jimmy." They leave and Charlie hangs back.

"Are you really going to keep him?"

"I'm not turning him away. He needs a good home and he's not getting it with them. You're welcome here too Charlie but … I would've never believed they could make Jimmy feel this way."

"I was going to talk to you about it because it was getting too much but I didn't expect him to run away either."

"It's okay Charlie we'll talk later. Nellie will be up soon and I need to get some sleep." Charlie leaves with his parents and Tony finishes just a short load of wash knowing he had a lot to do in the coming days. He wanted to have everything together before they went to Stillwater in two weeks for Thanksgiving. Resolving to keep Jimmy even with the added stress Tony knew in his heart Arthur and Camille didn't mean to hurt him but he couldn't tell Jimmy he had to go back with them.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanksgiving arrived quickly for Tony and the kids who were dealing with things in their own way. Kelly was depressed about her first holiday without either parent, Jimmy refused to go to Camille and Arthur's house because Charlie moved out as soon as he was emancipated and Mr. Tyler didn't make it home in time for Thanksgiving though he sent Tony money to take Maddie and Kelly shopping thinking it would make up for it. Jackson and Joann joined them with Ruth and David trying to make something out of the holiday.

"So how many are coming?"

"With the two of you it's 20 or so I think. There's the 7 of us, the two of you, Connor, Michelle, Charlie, Micah, Aunt Camille, Uncle Arthur, Pauly, Manny, Carlos and Jack … oh and I invited Tobias. I got two huge turkeys and I'm going to cook one in the cottage. Nonie helped the girls make pies earlier today and all that's left are the sides. Aunt Camille is bringing a salad and some kind of vegetable, Charlie's bringing the rolls and that's it I think."

"What about your Aunt and Uncle? Are they bringing anything the ones from New York?"

"Drinks they're in ice chests in the garage to keep them cold. It had to be something we needed that they didn't have to cook since they're just going to be here until Friday then Charlie and I are going to help them move Nonie and Poppy back to New York."

"What about the cottage? What are they doing to do with that?"

"Well it goes with the house so it's my property. I'm going to look for a full time nanny to stay with Nellie and with Kelly and Jimmy if there's no school when I'm in school or they're home sick. If they live in I can get full time care for $12 an hour if they live out it's $15."

"Are you serious? For how many hours?"

"Up to 50 while I'm in school. I can afford more but since most of the time it's just going to be Nellie I don't want to pay ridiculous fees. I start interviewing nannies next week through an agency."

"You can't be serious Tony. That's not the kind of care you want for Nellie. Someone cold, uncaring, just in it for the money do you?"

"No but I want to finish school. I can afford to drop out and do nothing for a few years until she's in school or maybe even past that but I want to finish school and show her not to take the easy way out."

"What do you want in a nanny or someone to take care of Nellie to be like?" Tony shrugs but smiles.

"Like Mama and Nonie were. Plenty of hugs, stories, someone to cuddle up with and teach her things. I thought Nonie would help but their health is getting worse and being on my own they don't want to add to my problems." Tony sighs shaking his head. "I'd hate to think what a grandma type would charge me. Probably wouldn't want to even chase her when she's moving."

"I'd charge you $10 an hour and keep the kids while you ran errands or did things in the afternoons too." Tony stares at her and so did Jackson.

"Are you serious? I uh … even Jimmy?"

"He's part of the kids isn't he? Kelly told me he's living with you now."

"Yeah, I just wasn't … if you would do that it'd be great. Are you moving here?"

"Yeah I was saving that news for later this weekend but then I heard you guys were going to New York."

"I was going to leave Kelly and Jimmy with Grandpa but he's not comfortable staying with Maddie and I'm not comfortable leaving Nellie though Jimmy would love a weekend with him."

"Well I'm going to be here this weekend so the girls can stay with me and jimmy can stay with Jackson."

"That's would help a lot Gram and thank you." The next day Tony was running around when Charlie shows up angry. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I was supposed to move in with Micah and his roommate but I found out this morning a few nights was one thing but the roommate thought I was moving to New York for good this weekend and that I needed a place to stay until then. Micah and I aren't talking but now I have no where to live."

"What does Micah say to that?"

"He said to give Ray some time to get used to the idea but I took my stuff and left. I didn't feel like telling mom and dad that I'm homeless so I came here. Dad's going to pay rent for a place but they would know something was wrong if I went there."

"Well there's a spare room upstairs you can use. I won't need the nursery for Nellie yet and Grandpa can sleep in dad's room. Gram's going to move into the cottage to take care of the kids … I think and you can come and go as you please still."

"She's going to take care of the kids? Seriously?"

"Why? What's wrong with her taking care of them? You should've seen her with Nellie yesterday she … I don't know I want someone like that to help with her. Someone who will love her and take care of her like she's family."

"Nothing's wrong with it she just strikes me as the type who wouldn't want to spend her time taking care of other people's children. That she would rather just come by and visit once in a while."

"Yeah it surprised me too but she wants to watch her and will keep Jimmy and Kelly while I'm at school or have errands to run too. Plus she's charging me less than a full time nanny will." Charlie smiles,

"Jimmy likes her and if she doesn't mind that I'm going to stay here I'll take you up on the offer." When Joann got there with Kelly and Maddie who stayed the night with her at the hotel she didn't mind Charlie staying there.

"You're a good kid who doesn't seem like you cause trouble. It's not like I'm going to stay here anyway I'm getting my own apartment." Tony was surprised.

"You are? I thought you would stay in the cottage."

"Thank you Tony but I need my own place to go to at the end of the day."

"Okay Charlie then you can stay in the cottage."

"Cool," Charlie helps Tony make the dinner surprising everyone as they were the only ones to do it. When they were getting ready to serve dinner at the two huge tables set up Tony's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tony? This is Richard Tyler, sorry to be calling but I made it to town and I wanted to pick up Maddie before your dinner later. I know I didn't think I would make it but I'm going to be here for the weekend after all and thought I'd get her out of your hair."

"We're about to serve dinner actually but you're welcome to come join us. Maddie would love to see you and there's plenty of room."

"Are you sure? The restaurant by my home has a meal for a great deal and..."

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure and besides I don't think you can tear Maddie away from the meal. They made the pies and we just need to serve it up."

"Okay I'll be there within 10 minutes." When the doorbell rings Tony smiles.

"Maddie, why don't you get that?" Maddie rushed to the door but no one comes in. "Maddie, who is it?"

"I don't know some man." Tony, Jackson and Charlie go to the door to find Anthony and Gabrielle there.

"What is she doing here?"

"Junior, this is my friend Gabrielle. You met her before … please don't be rude." Tony didn't know what to say to this and Gabrielle sneers at them.

"Let's go somewhere else Tony, somewhere we'll be wanted."

"Junior, you said if I was in town I was welcome to come over. Are you going to turn us away?" Tony groans,

"No, of course not. I just need to do something and we're expecting one more person. Come in and if you'll excuse me I will be back." Tony found Jimmy talking to Joann about something Tony couldn't hear. "Jimmy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jimmy looks up and his eyes go wide but he runs to Tony who takes him out to the backyard.

"What is she doing here? Do I have to go with her? Is she going to be mean to me and Charlie?"

"No, she came with Anthony but she's not going to do anything. She might say something or try to do something but you don't have to listen to her. She's not taking you anywhere and you're safe here."

"Can I be mean to her?" Jimmy gives Tony his mischievous grin and Tony chuckles.

"No, just be polite so she sees that you're a good boy even when she's not around. If she's mean just tell me, Grandpa or Charlie okay?" Jimmy nods and they go back inside to find Jackson waiting.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, did you guys make room for Anthony and … Gabrielle?"

"Yeah Charlie got them some chairs. Camille and Arthur would like you to sit with them Jimmy."

"Okay!" This takes Jackson by surprise and he looks at Tony.

"Gabrielle's Charlie and Jimmy's mom. She abused both of them after kidnapping Charlie when we were kids. She was in jail but I don't know what happened. I want to turn them away but..." Jackson sighs.

"They're sitting at one table and Camille and Arthur at the other with a seat between them for Jimmy."

"Well this is going to be fun." Mr. Tyler was there by that time and Maddie was happy to have him there even if he was only there for the weekend. Charlie and Jimmy talked to Camille and Arthur nicely while Tony talked to Anthony who clearly didn't know Gabrielle's connection to Charlie and Jimmy. Tony knew most of his relationships didn't last long so he wasn't going to say anything to stop him since they lived in New York.

"Tony, do you think I can stay with mommy and daddy while you go to New York this weekend? Grandpa said to ask you but they're moving and I want to spend time with them."

"Sure if you would like that. He's going to stay here if you want to come back though."

"Are you taking Nellie?"

"Yeah I don't want to leave her and she's going to sleep the whole time anyway." Jimmy giggles and he quickly packs up a bag.

"We're moving to New York next week and would like some time with him and Charlie but Charlie said he's going with you to New York?"

"Yeah Nonie and Poppy are moving back so we're going to drive the stuff there. Kelly's staying with Gram and I'm taking Nellie with me. I don't want to leave her and be so far away."

"We understand and Charlie said he was moving into the cottage?"

"Yeah, Gram's going to watch the kids for me but wants to live on her own. Charlie could stay here anyway but it works out."

"We told him we would pay his rent so … how much will you charge?"

"I'm not going to charge him or you rent. I wouldn't do that and I don't need it."

"He wants to work and I said I would pay rent so he wouldn't drop out of school."

"Then send him the money for his own things. I'm not going to charge him rent and if he has money then he won't need to work."

"That's true." They continue the small talk until Jimmy was ready to go. Then Tony sat with Anthony and Gabrielle for a while explaining how they were taking Ruth and David back to New York. He followed his advice to Jimmy when it came to Gabrielle but he could tell Anthony knew something was going on. He just didn't think he could explain it without it sounding like he was bitter or placing blame. The only line he drew was when Gabrielle wanted to hold Nellie but Anthony sided with him so they left soon after that.


	35. Chapter 35

After Thanksgiving Tony and Charlie decide to adopt a family from the teen center and provide them with a Christmas. The kids were eager to help with everything from picking out the toys and clothes for the kids to making endless lists of what they should get for groceries for their dinner. Joann seemed to change her mind about caring for the kids but agreed to a trial run to see if she could handle all the kids while Tony and Charlie ran errands on Saturday. When they got home the house was quiet except for Joann slamming stuff around.

"Hey Gram, where are the kids?"

"Maddie's in the guest room, Jimmy's in his room, Nellie's asleep." Tony put his stuff down.

"Where's Kelly?"

"I don't know she took off after I hit her. She dropped Nellie and tried to say that Nellie rolled off the bed so I slapped her for lying to me. I haven't been able to to looking for her because I don't have the car seat you forgot to leave."

"I didn't forget to leave it you had no reason to take her anywhere and no right to hit Kelly. Nellie is rolling and she wouldn't make something up even if she dropped her. I doubt she would do it on purpose. Why is Maddie in the guest room?"

"Because she had to take a nap after not listening to me about calling you or starting to. If she was my grandchild she would've gotten the same thing."

"Charlie call your mom to come over please."

"What's she going to do?"

"I need someone who isn't violent to stay with Maddie and Jimmy while I go look for Kelly and then take Nellie to be checked out. You can just leave." Joann goes to grab him and Tony pulls away and she raises her hand. "I wouldn't unless you want the kids to see you arrested. I'm not a kid and I didn't do anything. You had no right to hit Kelly and if you hit me I hit back."

"She hurt your baby and you think nothing should happen to her?"

"If something was wrong with Nellie why didn't you call me? Why didn't you call Aunt Camille who was on the list of emergency numbers or an ambulance? Nellie is rolling now so I believe it was an accident and you can go." Charlie hangs up the phone.

"Mom will be here as soon as she can. She's in the middle of something but go check on Nellie while I make sure Joann leaves."

"I'm not going anywhere. You need to find Kelly and punish her for leaving like that. You said I was in charge and she lied to me."

"Get out or I'll call the police and press charges for hitting her."

"If this is how it's going to be then I'm not going to take care of them. They're unruly and out of control."

"Do you really think I was going to leave them with you after you hit Kelly and then didn't get help for Nellie? I wouldn't leave a dog with you. Get out of my house." Tony takes off upstairs and reached his room not finding Nellie.

"She's in here Tony." Tony joins Maddie in the guest room as the front door slams. "Nellie started fussing and that lady didn't even come up. It really was an accident and Nellie rolled over too fast. It wasn't even from the top of the bed we put one of the mattresses on the floor in case she rolled. The floor was too hard." Tony takes Nellie as Charlie joins them.

"She's gone?"

"Yeah mom said that Kelly's over there. She went there from here and that's why she didn't come right away. She didn't want to bring Kelly home and Joann to try and fix things."

"That's fine and Joann probably would've tried to cover it up if she had. She didn't even come after Nellie when she fussed and I don't want her near the kids."

"Where's Jimmy?"

"He's asleep. I'm going to your mom's to talk to Kelly and then take her with me to get Nellie checked out. I know it was an accident but I want to make sure Kelly's okay and she knows that I'm not mad at her."

"They're on their way here. I called when Joann left and Kelly's worried but mom thinks it more that she left then what happened to Nellie."

"I don't blame her, Joann was supposed to be the loving Grandma they need." Tony and Nellie were on the porch when Kelly got there. "Come here Kel." Kelly ran to him and Tony hugs her.

"I'm sorry Tony, I know I'm supposed to listen to her and I shouldn't have had Nellie up but we put the mattress on the floor. I didn't know it would be that big of a deal."

"I know Kel and it's okay. Joann had no right to hit you and she tried to hit me because I threw her out of the house. I told her if she did I would hit back and have her arrested." Kelly giggles and takes Nellie from him. "Take her inside do I can talk to Aunt Camille."

"Okay,"

"I hope you don't mind I kept her there but I don't like that lady. At Thanksgiving she seemed short with them and maybe that's her way but she was even snapping at Jimmy who wasn't doing anything wrong. I tried to call to invite all of them over after Kelly was there and she told me they couldn't go anywhere and Jimmy was taking a nap."

"Yeah she had him in his room and he fell asleep. I don't know when and Maddie was in the guest room but she was taking care of Nellie. I owe her for it and Kelly too because if Nellie was in the attic Joann wasn't watching her."

"Kelly said she was watching TV but let them take her. When Nellie was screaming she got mad about everything and hit Kelly. She knew you would get worried if you didn't know where she went and usually she would've gone to Maddie's house."

"Thank you for keeping her. She's not going to be allowed around the kids and I'm going to have to stay home and hope I can find something next year. If I can't trust family I'm not going to trust a stranger."

"What about me? I mean do you trust me?"

"Of course I do but moving to New York isn't an option. For that much we might as well move to Stillwater. Grandpa said he'd keep her while we go to school."

"We've been talking about staying here. We miss the boys already and being hours away doesn't seem like an option. Or at least none that we want to do. I get bored at home all day which is why Arthur and I fight so we've talked about me finding a job or volunteering somewhere or other."

"You would be willing to take care of Nellie … it includes the kids if there's no school or if they're sick. I'll pay you I was going to pay Gram."

"Yes it includes that too. I was going to tell you about that but then you said Joann was going to watch them so I thought it was settled. I have to tell you when Kelly showed up crying I wanted to come knock her around."

"If she wasn't Kelly's Gram I might've done the same thing. I don't like her but I still respect my elders." They head inside where Jimmy's dancing around making Nellie laugh.

"Mommy, Charlie's making dinner. He said you and daddy can come eat with us."

"Okay I'll call daddy." Later Tony mentions what Camille said.

"I was going to tell you to consider her. She would never lay a hand on us so I doubt she would lay a hand on Kelly much less Nellie."

"I hate to say it but I'm glad we found out before we left her for too long with them. If she hit Nellie … I would not have been nearly as nice and as it was I could barely keep my temper. I just didn't want to deal with the police when I didn't know where Kelly was."

"I understand and I can't believe she pulled that. Then to leave Nellie alone like that. If Nellie was upset after falling she should've been checked. Maddie and Kelly think she thought from the top of their bed but the mattress was on the floor. She didn't ask or even go up there so if she fell from that high she should've been checked."

"Yeah I know." Tony calls Jackson who already heard from Joann.

"So I hear that you threatened Joann today. She said Kelly dropped Nellie and you threatened to hit Joann for it."

"Are you kidding me? That's what she had to say." Charlie looks at Tony who couldn't believe his ears.

"Tony, I don't believe her. I have a number for NIS and for that Tobias guy if I thought that was true. I'm just telling you what she said. I assume you called to tell me what happened."

"She hit Kelly … Nellie started rolling and the girls had her in the attic. The put a mattress on the floor because she rolls now. I guess she rolled off the mattress and cried so Joann hit Kelly saying she dropped her and from what the girls say she was ignoring Nellie. Kelly took off to Aunt Camille's and when Maddie tried to call me Joann sent her to the guest room. She never even looked in the attic to see where the mattress was or checked on Nellie even when she fussed."

"Is she okay? Did you talk to Kelly?"

"Nellie's fine and it wasn't a big fall just scared her. Maddie took care of her since Joann couldn't be bothered. I did threaten to hit her because she tried to hit me. I told her I hit back and I would call the police if she hit me."

"What are you going to do now? You can't leave her with Nellie."

"I don't plan on it. Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur aren't moving to New York after all and she'll keep Nellie for me. I would've rather had her but I thought Joann could handle it. Today was a test run to see if she could handle all of them home."

"Well it's good it wasn't a school day then." Tony sighs feeling a headache coming on. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I have a headache coming on."

"Okay go rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow." They hang up and when Tony went to bed Kelly was in his bed with Nellie and they were both asleep. Tony snapped a picture and let them sleep laying down in the guest room hoping he would wake up if he heard her but Kelly said she didn't wake up all night. Tony hoped it meant she was starting to sleep through the night and didn't mind if that happened.


	36. Chapter 36

The rest of December passed quickly other than Kelly and Maddie fighting over everything. They seemed to fight over everything from the lights in the room at night to clothes Maddie wore if they weren't her own or ones Tony bought her. Then Kelly started wanting more clothes that Tony knew she didn't need. When he pointed this out she had a melt down.

"I hate you." Tony wasn't completely surprised by her outburst.

"Kel I don't..."

"Yes you do. You always take her side and don't care what happens to me."

"No I don't and yes I do. What's going on?" Kelly was crying out of control nothing Tony ever saw before and he didn't know what to do. He tried to go to her and she pulled away.

"I wish I had died instead of mommy in the car accident then you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore." Kelly ran upstairs before Tony could even think about what was happening. He was stunned and Maddie and Jimmy were staring at him.

"Tony … I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Tony takes a deep breath.

"It's okay Maddie it's not your fault. Do you two want to go to the park? Or …?" Jimmy's lip was trembling.

"Can I go to mommy's house?"

"Sure Jimmy I'll call her. Do you want to go too for a little bit Maddie?" She nods so Tony calls Camille telling her that Kelly was having a meltdown and asked if she could pick them up. Charlie was running errands and Tony wanted all three kids out of the house. Camille quickly goes over while the kids got ready and Tony packed Nellie's diaper bag. Kelly was crying on Gibbs' bed and Tony felt helpless.

"Is she okay?"

"She told me she wishes she died with her mom. She thinks I don't want her here because I said she doesn't need new clothes right now and I'm taking Maddie's side. I don't know where this came from." Camille froze and Tony knew they weren't telling him something. "What do you know?

"She didn't tell you what Joann told her?"

"No just that she blamed her for Nellie rolling over but that's all that was said. Has she contacted her? Why didn't she say anything?" Maddie shakes her head.

"Mrs. Fielding told her that she was useless and she should've died instead of Shannon. It was like she wasn't herself that day. I've known Mrs. Fielding since we were real little and she's never been mean like that. That's why Kelly ran off but she didn't want to make you more mad." Tony groans and Camille sighs.

"She doesn't want to hurt you Tony or make you upset. She loves you but I think if she's saying that it hurt her more than we know. It's not easy to be 10 and to hear you should be dead." Tony nods taking a deep breath as Charlie comes home.

"Hey guys, where's everyone going?"

"Your mom's taking the kids for a couple of hours." Charlie looks around for Kelly.

"Where's Kelly?"

"She's upstairs in dad's room. Would you mind going with them? I need to talk to Kelly and sort this out with her."

"Is everything okay?" Tony shakes his head close to tears from anger at Joann to frustration that Kelly actually felt this way.

"Come on Maddie and Jimmy let's go to the house. Charlie can join us in a little bit." Charlie knew it was bad and sat down next to him.

"Tony, what happened? Why does everyone look scared when I got home? Is Kelly okay?"

"Joann didn't just hit Kelly last week … she told her that Kelly should've died instead of her mom." Charlie was shocked and Tony got choked up. "I told her we couldn't go clothes shopping and she went off. She said that I'm always taking Maddie's side and she wishes she had died instead of Shannon."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say I was too stunned. Jimmy wanted to go to your mom's and then I found out what Joann said. I wondered how she could hit her granddaughter but then to tell her that … what the hell is wrong with Joann?"

"I don't know but that's … where's Kelly now?"

"Crying on dad's bed and I don't even know what to do for her? How could she think I would want her dead or that dad would? Dad would've been devastated if he lost her."

"You need to talk to her and maybe take her to Stillwater. She needs help and I don't have the first clue where to start." Tony wipes his eyes trying not to break down.

"I'm going to talk to Tom Baker at the teen center. They have bereavement groups for the teens. Maybe he can recommend something. Mostly they're for parents who lost the other partner or who lost their kid but he has to know something or somewhere to go."

"What do you want to do?"

"Help her so she stops hurting. Hug her until she knows how much I love her and want her here. Joann said something that should've never been thought much less said and I could hurt her for it. I wish I could go hurt her because she hurt Kelly and I feel helpless."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know right now but I think going to Stillwater is a good idea for a few days anyway. Get away and talk deal with things on our own."

"Are you going to stay there until Christmas?"

"No, I don't think so. The winter formal is next week and if Kelly's up to going then we'll be back for it. We can always shop for her dress in Stillwater." Tony hears a noise and sees Kelly on the stairs. "Kelly I love you and I wish I knew how to help you but I don't."

"Do you really?"

"What?" Kelly wipes her eyes.

"Love me?" Tony joins her on the stairs.

"Kelly how can you ask that? Of course I love you and I don't know what my life would be without you in it."

"You and daddy would be happy together." Charlie grabs his bag.

"I'm going to let you guys talk. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Charlie." Charlie leaves and Tony turns to Kelly and can see pain in her eyes. "Kelly, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met dad. If I hadn't saved your life something I don't regret and never will then I wouldn't have come here. I wouldn't have Nellie, I wouldn't have you … I'd probably be with Nonie and Poppy or away at some boarding school. I don't regret anything."

"You tell Nellie that you love her. When Jimmy asks you if you love him you say of course you do."

"I never say it out loud though. I didn't since Mama died. I don't tell Josh that and he's my brother but I guess I should tell you that more. I thought I showed it but..."

"You do but I get jealous when you tell Nellie. It's silly but now with Jimmy and Maddie here I feel like I'm losing you. I lost mommy and daddy and now I'm losing you."

"Never Kel, it's me, you and Nellie against the world. Eventually Charlie and Jimmy will move out and Maddie will go live with her dad but we'll be left to fight the world." Kelly leans against him and Tony hugs her tight. "I do love you Kelly and the thought of losing you scares me."

"I miss them so much and I can't stop hurting. Gram … Joann always was mean to me but she seemed to change so daddy let her come around. Mommy didn't trust her not to hurt me whenever I was left alone with her."

"Why didn't you tell me? I was going to leave Nellie alone with her all day."

"Something's different about her. She was acting different so I hoped she'd change. Before she never watched TV but that day she just stared at the TV and didn't care what we did. It sounded like fun that we could do whatever we wanted but then she went off on me."

"That wasn't your fault and if I knew the whole story I would've called the police. I had Charlie call Aunt Camille to stay with the kids so I could look for you. I've never been so happy when he told me you were there."

"I know you guys weren't really talking but I didn't want to just take off and get in more trouble. I thought I'd be in trouble because Nellie fell and since I couldn't go to Maddie's..."

"It's okay and I'm glad you went there. Let me call Aunt Camille and check on the kids. Then we'll get some lunch and talk before going to the teen center. I know they have groups for kids my age to help them with losing parents. I hope they know where you can go."

"Why?"

"It's so you can talk about how you're feeling. Usually everyone's gone through the same thing so there's no one making fun of you or feeling bad because the same thing happened to them."

"Are you going to go to one?"

"I was going to start the single parents without partners group but I probably can use one of those too. Can I ask what started you off today? Why didn't you want to wait until Charlie came home?"

"I didn't want to go with Maddie shopping. I didn't mind waiting but you said we had to wait so you could take both of us shopping. Her dad sent her money for her dress and I shop at a thrift store. It wouldn't be the same." Tony was stunned by this. "I'm sorry Tony.

"Kel, I wouldn't take one of you shopping at a nice store and the other one at a thrift store. There's money to get you a dress for the formal in a nice store. I took the money out so we could do this."

"But I..." Kelly starts to sniffle again and Tony hugs her.

"I'm not mad I understand why you would be upset about that. Next time just tell me when you want something. I can't read minds and if something's important to you like not buying used clothes then we'll see what we can do. We can always shop in Stillwater so no one here's seen it before."

"Marcy donated that purple sweatshirt and it had her initials on the tag. Now they always tease me and that's why I wanted a new dress something different."

"That's not right and we'll take some time to fix things. Maybe even go shopping for some new clothes for you. Not today but before you go back to school so you can start off wearing the latest stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes, we'll go through your stuff and get rid of some things and then go shopping. We can shop in Stillwater too."

"Thank you Tony and I'm sorry about what I said. I just miss mommy and daddy a lot."

"I know and I miss dad a lot sometimes. Nellie looks a little like you and I want to hear about when you were little so..."

"Yeah daddy would tell me stories too sometimes." They talk some more and Tony makes an appointment at the teen center before Charlie and Maddie come back.

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" Charlie motions to Maddie who was shaking.

"I called my dad … he's going to send me a plane ticket to fly out there tonight. I know having me here is just causing problems and Kelly doesn't like having me here. That's why I never came here when mom left me."

"Maddie, that's not true." Kelly was horrified but Maddie hugs her.

"I wouldn't want someone moving in with everything else Kel. I'm not mad but you need Tony not me bugging you all the time. He wouldn't make it home in time for the formal next week and I was just waiting for that to fly out to California anyway."

"Are you sure Maddie?"

"I'm not going to take everything with me because dad said it's not even cold yet but..."

"You can leave it here and pick it up when you come back." Maddie sighs and Tony smiles. "You didn't have to leave Maddie, things aren't … we're figuring things out."

"I've been wanting to go with daddy anyway. I miss him and I wanted to stay here but it's just making me miss him more." Kelly hugs her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and I know what you mean about missing them."

"I know Kelly and I'm not mad. I just think I'll be happier with dad in California." They go upstairs to pack and Tony talks to Mr. Tyler who gave him the ticket information for a flight that night. All Maddie told him was she wanted to go with him and didn't want to go to the dance the next week. Tony didn't add to it but agreed to take Maddie to the airport. Then after talking with Charlie and calling Jackson they decided to drive out to Stillwater for a few days.

"Are you going to leave me there?"

"Why would I do that? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of making those appointments so we can get help?"

"Well yeah but … it's Monday."

"I changed it to when we come back after Christmas so we can spend time with Grandpa and relax. Charlie and Jimmy are going to stay with Aunt Camille and we're going to take some time."

"Okay, I'd like that." Tony packs up Nellie's Christmas dress and other things, Charlie gets Jimmy so they can pack up their things but Tony insists they can come back for more.

"How about this? Why don't the four of us come back for New Years? If you guys are in New York or here or we're in Stillwater we make sure to be back by the 30th. We'll exchange Christmas gifts and have our own New Years Eve party."

"Can I stay up late?" Tony laughs,

"Sure Jimmy and we'll get some junk food."

"Yes!" They laugh and Charlie agrees that they'll be back. They were invited to Stillwater but Charlie and Camille knew Tony and Kelly needed time to deal with everything together. Tony hoped that Joann wouldn't do anything else to make things worse for them because he would press charges the next time she tried.


	37. Chapter 37

After Tony, Kelly and Nellie were in Stillwater a few days relaxing, visiting with Jackson and visiting Gibbs' grave Tony took Kelly shopping in town. He had done some shopping of his own, he took Josh shopping and did some shopping for Jackson but then he took Kelly just so they could spend time together.

"Why don't you leave Nellie with me? I've handled babies before, she's comfortable here, everyone adores her … I want some time with her." Tony chuckles,

"All you had to do was ask Grandpa. I'd rather leave her then in and out of the cold. I have my phone, there's two bottles made and extra formula. Diapers, three changes of clothes and of course our stuff at the house."

"Go on, we'll be fine. I have a dozen ladies who will come snatch her from me as soon as you're out of sight."

"As long as they don't take her all over town." Kelly enjoyed the one on one time with Tony. They bought her some new stuff and things for her room. Tony also bought stuff for Nellie, Jimmy and Charlie.

"Did you tell Grandpa what Joann did?"

"No, he doesn't need to know everything. He knows she hit you and he knows I'm pissed off about it but I doubt they'll ever see each other again." Kelly nods,

"I hope not." When they got back Jackson seemed like he was in a bad mood. "Hi Grandpa, where's Nellie?"

"Ninny took her to the house. I need to talk to Tony and I don't want to start yelling with her here." Kelly froze and Tony sighs.

"What happened?"

"I want to know what really happened with Joann. You said there was a hassle because she hit Kelly but then Jimmy called here today. He said he was worried about Kelly because he thought she was going to hurt herself because of Joann. He said she was very mean to all of them and something about Kelly dying." Kelly's eyes fill with tears and Jackson hugs her. "I'm not mad I just want to know what happened."

"She told Kelly she wished she died instead of Shannon, that's why Kelly took off that day. I just found out the other day when we came here. Maddie went to California and Charlie and Jimmy went with Aunt Camille and Uncle Arthur so we could spend time together." Jackson hugs Kelly before kissing her head.

"Why don't you go over to play with Josh and Nellie? Tony and I have to talk about some stuff."

"It's not his fault I didn't want anyone to know. It's bad enough she doesn't want me but..."

"I know and I'm not mad I promise you." Tony smiles,

"If he starts we'll just go back home."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kelly leaves and Jackson turns to Tony. "We don't make promises we can't keep. I swore never to break a promise to her."

"I'm really not mad at you but I figured if Jimmy knew something about Kelly dying that I didn't it must be bad. You guys wouldn't want to worry me but..."

"I don't know what to do. I'm going to get her into grief groups for kids her age and get her some help because she hasn't had a chance to grieve for dad or her mom."

"What about you? You lost your dad and Colby. Colby's alive but you're doing everything on your own."

"I'm already in a group for parents without partners. It's more common than I thought and there are a few dad's raising their kids alone. I've been so busy I didn't realize she's suffering too."

"You've taken on a lot in a short time. Jethro wanted to just finish some mission, some assignment so he could come home and enjoy what I got to experience." Tony looks at him oddly. "Being a Granddad something he knows I've always enjoyed."

"He would've been a great Granddad. He didn't want the baby but … he wanted her at the end. I know he wanted her and loved her. He helped me put together the room because Colby could go into labor at any time and he didn't want me stuck if he was gone."

"He would have her spoiled. He wanted her but was afraid if he got used to the idea you would change your mind and then give her up. He didn't want to do that and see you in pain. He suffered giving you up for adoption and didn't want you to go through the same thing."

"I would drop out of school and stay home full time first. Aunt Camille's going to watch her and I trust her more than anyone else because she practically raised me with Mama."

"I thought Joann had changed but..."

"It's one thing to hit Kelly because I don't know how things used to be but I can't forgive her for telling Kelly that. Then she ignored Nellie and thinking she fell from a height she could've been seriously hurt. She just said she was sleeping but didn't even seem to hear her."

"Maddie didn't mind taking care of her?"

"No, she likes doing that. She went to California because being crowded was too much. Her dad's going to be stuck in California for another month at least and then who knows. She took two suitcases one with clothes and one with the presents we got her. She left ours at the house."

"Why? Aren't you spending Christmas here?"

"Yes, we want to celebrate New Years with Charlie and Jimmy so we're planning a New Year's Eve party just the 4 of us. Christmas presents, food and a small party."

"Sounds good, it'll be too cold to go anywhere."

"I'd rather stay off the roads." Tony went by Bob's office where the kids were. Bob was talking to Nellie who was trying to stick his badge in her mouth.

"That's not very tasty honey."

"She doesn't care, she likes the taste of anything." Josh runs to him.

"Tony guess what."

"Um … what?"

"I'm going to be a big brother. Mama Ninny's going to have a baby."

"Really?" Bob nods grinning and Tony smiles. "Congratulations Bob, that's great."

"Thank you. We weren't sure how Josh would take it but he wants to be like you and be a big brother instead of a little brother."

"Yeah that's awesome when you have a younger brother and sister." Kelly grins at him.

"Is Grandpa mad?"

"No, he's fine. We just talked a bit that's all." Tony decided to take Kelly and Josh ice skating since the pond was finally solid enough to skate on and they head out. Bob and Ninny said they would watch Nellie and Jackson thought it was fine so they left. When they got home Jackson was waiting and had a bag packed. "Grandpa, what's wrong? Where are you going?"

"NIS Agent Franks called. He said there was a problem at the house and we needed to go home right away. I packed and was just about to go get you guys from the pond."

"Did he say what happened?"

"Apparently there was a fire … they saved most of the house but a neighbor saw it start in the attic. Get your stuff and we can go." They hurry to pack calling Charlie about the fire and then heading out. Kelly was on the verge of tears. "The house isn't destroyed honey, I'm sure there's not much damage to your stuff."

"My room is in the attic. What if I left something on or …?" Tony shakes his head turning to her as Jackson was driving.

"I unplugged everything remember? Charlie's been by to check on the house every day just in case and he said he went this morning and everything was okay. They're worried about the pipes freezing so he didn't want the house to flood. He also got the mail so no one would realize we were gone."

"Are you sure you unplugged everything?"

"There was nothing that needed to stay plugged in while we were gone. Lamps, TV's, radios it was just stuff like that. I unplugged everything figuring it'd be easier to reset the 5 clocks then risk a fire." They only stop long enough for gas since none of them were hungry and Kelly fed Nellie in the backseat. It was late when they got there and they stayed at Charlie's house.

"Have you heard anything? Do they know what happened?"

"It was arson, set in the attic and your room."

"What? Did they say who did it?" Charlie nods and Tony can see he was angry. "How did they catch her?"

"She was seen leaving and went to visit a neighbor. She said that she was dropping off Christmas presents for you guys and shortly after that they saw the fire. She's locked up and Franks said to go by NIS in the morning." Jackson frowns as he didn't catch the look.

"Who was it?"

"Joann, Charlie only gets that look when it comes to the stuff she did. I can't believe I was going to trust her with Nellie."

"You didn't know we thought she could be trusted. She's been acting weird while in lock up but they're not going to let her go."

"Okay that's good and I'm definitely pressing charges. Everything can be replaced … we're okay and that's all that matters." Kelly was upset about losing everything and Tony hugs her. "Weren't you the one who wanted a new wardrobe? Now is the chance to get it."

"Yeah but..."

"We'll replace anything destroyed. There's insurance on the house and they can't say it was us, we were in Stillwater." Camille nods,

"She already admitted to it. Said she wanted to teach you a lesson for being insubordinate to her. She said you were no good and she didn't care." It took Kelly a long time to fall asleep and only after Tony let her sleep with Nellie. He wanted to check out the damage knowing he could replace things until the insurance kicked in.

"I hope they put her away for good this time. Agent Franks talked to you about what happened?"

"Since you put us to talk to them when Jethro died he had no problem with it. He knew if you were anything like Jethro you would want answers right away." Tony nods,

"Kelly wanted new things because she's teased for wearing used clothes but we were going to donate those. I hope she didn't destroy our Christmas stuff."

"Well if she did you guys can have it here. We were going to New York anyway though Charlie said him and Jimmy were coming back for your Christmas party here."

"We were going to have it New Years Eve and save the presents until then." Tony started making a list of the stuff they would need immediately depending on what was destroyed or needed. Kelly would need clothes while Tony needed clothes and things for Nellie. He was storing a lot of things in the closet for her and he hoped they weren't all destroyed.

"Wait … I put the presents, Nellie's spare car seat and stroller in the cottage. After Nonie and Poppy moved out we started using it for storage so not all our immediate needs were destroyed."

"You didn't take it to Stillwater?"

"There's too much snow to be able to push the stroller but no one minded carrying her." Tony managed to get some sleep though he couldn't stop thinking about and hating Joann. He didn't know what possessed someone to set out and hurt their grandchild the way she has. He knew something happened where she wasn't family for a long time but he didn't know what it was. He wished he had Gibbs to ask all these questions but if Gibbs was there they might not have these problems either.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day Tony met with the fire captain, insurance adjuster and NIS at the house to see what was ruined and what could be done. Looking at the house Tony's stomach clenched thinking of everything they lost. Arthur, Jackson and Charlie were there with him and Jackson hugs him.

"Just be thankful you guys weren't here Tony. This could be much worse and everything in there can be replaced." Tony takes a deep breath.

"Shannon's things, dad's things … even stuff from Nonie and Poppy that were mine and Mama's were in there." The fire captain came over and starts talking to Jackson.

"As you can see Mr. Gibbs the house is almost a complete loss. After the initial fire yesterday another started and was put out quickly but destroyed what wasn't damaged by the first fire."

"Why are you telling me this? Tony's the one you should be talking to." The fire captain looks at Tony and then turns back to Jackson.

"I'm not allowed to speak with the occupants but the home owner sir. Now if you want to..."

"Tony is the homeowner. Him and his sister and daughter were visiting me out of town when this happened. I came back with them to see if there was anything I could do but he's the homeowner." The fire captain looks at Tony and rolls his eyes.

"This isn't the time for jokes. He's not old enough to even get a loan, there's no way he can own a home. If you don't want to take responsibility you're just going to make things harder." He was raising his voice and Agent Franks and the insurance adjuster Patrick Ebbs come over.

"Is there a problem here?"

"I'm trying to have a serious talk with Mr. Gibbs here and he keeps trying to pass me off on his grandson." Tony joins them.

"Agent Franks, Mr. Ebbs who does this house belong to?"

"Technically you since your dad was killed. Why?"

"He refuses to tell me what's going on with the house because I'm young. He's been ignoring me and refuses to talk to me about what happened."

"Fine but I know that's a lie. I have an Anthony Gibbs listed as … oh you said his name was Tony."

"Yes, that's my name and I have my drivers license if you need to check." Later they went through the house finding almost everything destroyed but a few things like Tony's money box, documents box that held all his important paperwork, the foot lockers with Shannon's things and another one with Gibbs' stuff. Jackson found Tony sitting on top of them with his head in his hands.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"Yeah … everything here it doesn't matter. None of this stuff matters except for these."

"What's in them?"

"This one Kelly and dad put together of Shannon's things. Some of her clothes, her jewelry box, things she was saving for Kelly … it was in a wood chest but then they moved it over. Kelly would be devastated if she lost it."

"And this other one?"

"Stuff I put away of dad's. I knew we would have to clean out his stuff eventually but there were things I didn't want taken or moved. His Marine's shirts, this flask Shannon made him, his wedding rings, that watch he wore he forgot it the last time he left."

"She'll appreciate it. Are they in good condition?"

"The insides weren't even wet. We have no where to stay but..."

"We'll find you a place to live Tony. The main thing is you guys are okay and no one was hurt. We're finding little things and some clothes were saved by closed closets."

"So we just get to do a million loads of laundry."

"Like you said didn't you want to start buying Kelly brand new clothes instead of used? They'll reimburse you for some of the clothes. Probably what you paid for them but she could use the fresh start."

"Yeah I know but we lost so much. All of Nellie's things, the furniture, the rocking chair … dad fixed that up for us."

"It's not ruined it just needs some cleaning and new paint."

"I don't think the motel will appreciate that Grandpa." Arthur joins them.

"What about a motel?"

"Grandpa said I can clean the rocking chair up and give it fresh paint. We have to move into a motel so I don't think it'll work."

"Why don't you move into the cottage? It's there, there's plenty of room and you'll be close to us. It's got the two rooms, it's set up for a family and it's better than a motel."

"What will Aunt Camille think?"

"We talked about it and even fixed it up while waiting for you guys to come home yesterday. We just didn't want to say anything until we saw the condition of the house. You can fix it up anyway you want and of course fix up anything you want there too."

"Are you sure? Kelly and Jimmy have been bugging us for a pet and I was thinking maybe of getting a small cat for Kelly. She's been so down and..."

"Jimmy was telling us but we said we had to check with you first." After getting the few things that could be saved including most of the clothes in closets Agent Franks took them to wash and be delivered.

"How bad was it?"

"The house is destroyed. Another fire started after the first one … some stuff was saved but not everything."

"I'm sorry is there anything we can do?"

"Uncle Arthur said we could stay in the cottage. I hate to ask but I don't want Kelly and Nellie in a motel. The insurance can't do anything until after the first of the year."

"I know and we've been working on it. It's dusted and the beds are fresh. We opened the windows so you can get fresh air. All you need to do is fill it with your things. I spoke to Ruth who is coming down tomorrow but I'm to get anything you guys need for now and they'll pay us back."

"Thank you but I think we'll be okay for now."

"They plan to buy it all tomorrow anyway. She said to replace everything destroyed."

"The insurance..."

"At least to keep you guys until that comes through." Tony nods,

"We need clothes and things for Kelly and Nellie. I can live in tee shirts and jeans but I lost everything but the rocking chair for Nellie." Kelly let out a deep sigh and Tony smiles. "The footlockers made it though and everything in them."

"Mommy and daddy's?" Tony nods and Kelly hugs him as Tony smiles at Camille watches them. "We put the important stuff in metal footlockers since wood my burn or be destroyed. Kelly has her mom's in one and we packed things we really wanted of dad away. Most of the clothes in the closets were okay so Agent Franks and another agent from dad's team went to wash them."

"That's good and let's go shopping. Kelly can get what she needs and then you can get stuff for Nellie."

"I can do that Aunt Camille, we don't need..."

"I'm not going to say anything about what you get. I don't know what you need." Jackson intervenes.

"Why don't Tony and Charlie go shopping for Christmas and whatever Tony needs. Camille you and Kelly get her stuff and replace some of Nellie's stuff. Clothes, blankets and things like that."

"That sounds good. Is there anything special you need?"

"A crib please and just some bedding for it. Kelly can pick it out but I don't want to use the portable crib for too long."

"That's good and are you taking Nellie or should we?"

"I'll take her, you guys concentrate of what Kelly needs and the crib." Tony and Charlie went shopping for things they lost in the fire and extras to give them a few things.

"Have you talked to Maddie? She lost stuff in the fire too."

"Kelly called her and they're furious. Her dad's demanding I pay him back the money he gave me for her things."

"Did he pay you for keeping her?"

"Nope, just two checks for $100 each that barely covered clothes and school things. That's fine I'm not going to take care of her and I said I would give him a check when they come back."

"You did a lot more for her then that."

"I know but I know now I should've just left her to deal with social services but what can I do?" They bought clothes, books, toys and a few other things before stopping at the pet store just to look.

"Hi, can I interest you in a cat?"

"Sure, we mainly just came to look but cats were on our mind."

"Great, we have an animal rescue event and it seems like everyone wants puppies for Christmas."

"My sister's been wanting a kitten. Its been a hard couple of months but I would like to see her smile again."

"Very well do you have anything in mind? Or is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"Well not too young because we'll be in school all day but something not too old because I have an infant at home. I want something young enough to be playful but won't react if Nellie pulls on her."

"I actually have two that are young but they don't mind my grandkids yanking on them. I've been fostering them but they are at the end of the line. If they're not adopted today they're going to be put down." The lady shows them two cats who were small but playful trying to climb over each other.

"They're cute enough. Which one do you think Kelly would like?" Charlie picks up the gray cat and the other starts crying. "What do you want attention too?" Tony picks up the orange cat who tries to get to Charlie.

"Sorry I didn't think they would do that anymore. One of the reasons they're so hard to adopt out is they whine when separated." Charlie chuckles handing Tony the gray kitten.

"Looks like you're on double duty now."

"Yeah thanks." Tony chuckles at the cats start purring and trying to lick him. "Do they have names?"

"The orange one is Tick and the other is Tock. My granddaughter named them."

"Tick and Tock the kids will get a kick out of that. What do I need to get for them?" When they got back Jackson and Arthur were assembling a crib in the master bedroom, there was a Christmas tree up and Kelly and Jimmy were playing with Nellie. "Hey guys, we have a surprise for you."

"Is it chocolate?"

"Chocolate? No, you can't eat this."

"Is it for Christmas?"

"Yes it is." Kelly grins,

"We can wait for Christmas then." Tony nods knowing the cats wouldn't stay in his jacket for long.

"Okay," Charlie brings in some of the gifts. "They want to wait until Christmas for their surprise." Charlie laughs putting the gifts in Tony's room. Suddenly the cats wanted out and started meowing loudly.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Jimmy looks outside.

"It sounds like a kitty was fighting. Can we look for it?"

"The cats not outside Jimmy."

"But we don't have a kitty and I heard them." Jimmy turns to Tony to protest when Tick sticks his head out of Tony's jacket. "Where did you get the kitty?" Kelly turns to Tony who opens his jacket revealing both of them.

"This is Tick and Tock they're brother and sister. I went to get one but they're gentle with babies as long as they're kept together."

"Why?"

"I don't know but they cry and try to get to each other if you take them apart." The cats explored the apartment and Nellie who just watched them. "Remember we have to watch where we step."

"I wanted a kitty." Tony hugs Jimmy.

"I know but they cried when I took one and Charlie took the other. That's why no one wanted them they didn't want two." Kelly nods,

"We can share them right? They can stay here or at the big house as long as they're together."

"Yes, that's a good idea. You can always come visit them too Jimmy." By the time everyone was settled for the night the cats were with Kelly on her bed, Nellie was in her new crib and Jackson and Tony stayed up talking. Tony was exhausted wishing this was just some weird dream but with two days left until Christmas he knew he had to keep going for Kelly and Jimmy's sake.


	39. Chapter 39

Ruth, David and Anthony were there the next morning already taking charge and trying to figure out what to get Tony, Kelly and Nellie. Ruth was making breakfast which was what woke up Tony smelling food cooking and found Anthony rocking Nellie. David was making a list while they talked.

"Morning everyone, where's Kelly and Grandpa?"

"At the main house with the cats. Kelly decided it was time for Jimmy to have a turn with the cats. Jackson said he wanted to talk to them about something or other. Pauly and Gilbert are around here somewhere?" Tony kisses Nellie's head.

"Did I miss someone? Who's Gilbert?"

"That would be Pauly's boyfriend he brought home for Christmas."

"Okay then. What are you guys doing here? We didn't need everyone to come."

"Well we wanted to check on you and help you guys get anything you need." Anthony nods,

"I wanted to see what I could do. Arthur says you guys are staying here until you get a new home or go off to college."

"That's about right. I don't think we need much right now but some basic every day things I thought about last night that we never get."

"Well we can take you shopping later. We were hoping to take you guys soon for Christmas soon anyway. Kelly said that you got her those awful kittens for Christmas."

"Yes, what's wrong with them? The lady said they're kid friendly and get along great with her grandkids. I wouldn't have got them if they weren't."

"Well they're cats." Tony nods laughing.

"That was the point of getting them Nonie. You don't like cats?"

"No, they're just full of germs and who knows what they'll do to Nellie. Do you want to expose her to any of that?"

"I spoke to the pediatrician at her last check up who said a pet was fine. We were going to get one for the kids and I wanted to double check first. Her doctor said it was fine, the lady told us they were good with small children and babies … it'll be nice." Ruth doesn't say anything and Anthony sighs.

"She's never liked them."

"I never knew that but I'm not taking back Kelly's Christmas present. I'm sure they can stay in the main house while you guys are here." David looks at Ruth who turns away.

"This is your home and its fine Tonio. We don't want to make things more stressing for you and Kelly. The kittens are fine." Ruth makes a noise and Anthony speaks up.

"Ruth are you really going to begrudge a little girl two cats for Christmas? Just because you don't like them doesn't mean that Kelly isn't entitled to something she wants for Christmas."

"It's wrong that's why. They should respect me and..." Tony throws up his hands.

"Fine they'll stay at the main house while you're here. Jimmy will like that but no one's going to like you guys fighting over nothing." There was a knock on the door and Tony opens it to let Camille, Pauly and another guy in. "Hey, come in."

"Tony this is my boyfriend Gilbert. Gil this is my cousin Tony."

"It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry to hear about your home."

"Thank you. I have to go to the store for some stuff if you guys would like to come along. Things are a little tense here." Camille smiles,

"I came because Agent Franks called and asked for you, Charlie, Jimmy and Kelly go down to NIS this afternoon. He said they have a Christmas party for the families and they gathered some things for you."

"Thanks Aunt Camille. Is Charlie busy?"

"He's helping Kelly and Jimmy make up a bed for the cats. Jimmy thinks they'll be comfortable in his room."

"They slept on Kelly's bed with her last night."

"He'll love that. Did you want him to go with you?"

"Yes, after breakfast. Do you know if Kelly ate anything yet?"

"Yes, she brought the kittens for a visit while I was making pancakes. She tried to drop them off and leave but I knew she needed to eat."

"Thank you," After breakfast Tony goes to dig through the stack of clothes and Ruth joins him. "Note to myself buy an iron and ironing board.

"Are you mad Tonio?"

"No Nonie, why do you say that?" Ruth sits on the bed and Tony watches her. "About the cats? No, I'm not mad. I know you don't like cats but I didn't expect you to come here for Christmas. You guys couldn't seem to get away fast enough."

"Tonio, that's not true. We didn't want to burden you by depending on you while you had the kids. You're too young for everything going on much less taking care of us."

"I wanted you guys closer but it ended up for the better. Things have been bad all around."

"Yeah, who knew someone would burn down the house. Do you know who it was?"

"Aunt Camille didn't tell you?"

"She just said the person admitted to it but not much else. Does she know who did it?"

"Joann, she hit Kelly and told her that she wished Kelly died instead of her mom and then when we went away to just take time for ourselves she burned down our home."

"Joann … the lady who was going to take care of Nellie for you?" Tony nods and Ruth shakes her head. "We'll get you a nanny. That's crazy and..."

"Aunt Camille's going to watch her for me. That was after all I thought she did was hit Kelly. Now she's locked up and not getting near us again if I could help it."

"How do you know her?"

"She's Kelly's grandma … her mom's mom." Ruth makes a rude noise and Tony chuckles.

"No wonder Kelly needs something special. Poor thing to be told that and then … I didn't mean the comments about the cats. I'm old fashioned and always believed they didn't belong around infants."

"I have no plans on letting them near Nellie. Nice cats or not, I don't want them all over her."

"That's good and we want to make it up to both of you. We were going to invite you to spend New Years with us and get you gifts then so you could choose."

"We made plans to spend New Years with Charlie and Jimmy and have our own Christmas here or at the house. They were going to New York for Christmas and we were in Stillwater. It's just been so stressful but I guess we could've met up in New York too."

"Or we could've checked on your own plans too." Tony finally finds something that doesn't need to be ironed. "I want you 4 to go shopping today and each of you get something you really want and we'll pay for it."

"Nonie..."

"I mean it. I bet Kelly's sewing machine was in there wasn't it?"

"Yeah … I have my camcorder though."

"The video game system."

"That was in there too."

"Get you both TV's with VCR's in them and then get Kelly a sewing machine and you one of those systems. Then get Jimmy and Charlie something special they want."

"Jimmy's been wanting a cat but the two cats won't be separated they cry. Charlie held one and I picked up the other and they tried to get to each other."

"Okay something else he wants then."

"A big kid bike, he's finally outgrowing the one he had."

"Well then get it for him and whatever you guys need for this place. We'll keep Nellie for you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she's family." First Tony went by the house to meet Maddie and her dad with everyone and they found Fornell was also there.

"Tony, are you guys okay? I just got to town and came to check on you. Isn't that Kelly's friend? They didn't seem to know where you were."

"We're staying with Aunt Camille and yes we're fine. We were in Stillwater when this happened."

"Do they know how it started?" Tony spoke loud enough for Maddie and her dad to hear.

"Apparently Kelly's Grandma went inside while we were gone and set fire to the attic and then my room. A neighbor saw her leaving and invited her over for tea. She told them she was leaving us something and was still there when the smoke was spotted."

"That's..." Tony nods,

"It's crazy but she's locked up and she confessed to starting the fire. Almost everything was lost but very few things." Maddie couldn't help herself.

"What about Kelly's footlockers with her mom's stuff?"

"That was saved and stuff with our dad's stuff in it. A few things we stored in the cottage and a few things that were spared somehow. Anyway here's your check Mr. Tyler for what you sent for Maddie's things. Anything I get back over that from the insurance I'll send to you."

"Tony look what I said I was angry. I know you were having problems and I thought you were making excuses not to keep Maddie. When you said there was a fire I didn't realize..."

"I could've given you the number to any number of people who would've told you what happened. I would keep Maddie but right now I'm in a two bedroom place with Kelly, Nellie, Grandpa, Anthony, Nonie, Poppy and my cousin. I think we're going to be sleeping on the floor or I'd be glad to keep her."

"No, we're going back to California and I'm sorry about what I said. My colleague heard me and was a little stunned by what I told you." Tony takes a deep breath but tries to hand him the check. "I can't take that, you did more than just keep her for me and..."

"I couldn't keep this if I wanted to Mr. Tyler. I told you I would replace what she lost and I will. I took her in because she needed a place to stay and this is what you sent me for her needs."

"But you said there might be more."

"Yes because I couldn't let her suffer without until you could send money so there's more clothes, there's stuff I got her because Kelly got some too and like I said they got the same. Keep the check I'll send you the difference." Tony walks over to Fornell. "I still have my cell phone if you want to stay in touch. The insurance isn't going to start until after the new year though."

"Okay let me know if you guys need anything." Tony got into the truck where everyone was just watching him.

"What happened?"

"He tried to give me back the money after telling me I owed him for whatever Maddie lost. Then was surprised when I told him she had more than what he sent because I didn't let her go without. I refused to keep the money if he's going to be petty then he can keep it." They went shopping with Kelly opting for a new bike like Jimmy instead of the sewing machine. Charlie went for things for his truck and Tony did the same along with the TV/VCR combo sets they found. Then he just picked up household stuff including a set of pots and pans plus new knives. He didn't know what the future would hold but he hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

 **A/N:** _This is the end of Starting Over. The next set of Chapters in this series will be called_ **The living years** _and should be up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing._


End file.
